Zmienić Przeznaczenie
Wszystko zmierzało do tej jednej chwili. Wszystko, co znałeś, dobiega końca. Wszystko, co kochałeś, obróci się w pył. Wszystko, czym byłeś, zaniknie w odmętach chaosu. Takie jest twoje Przeznaczenie. Prolog Czarna, spalona ziemia pulsowała gorącem. Pęknięcia, niczym żyły, emanowały blaskiem ognistej krwi, skrywanej wewnątrz. Silny wiatr schładzał rozpaloną glebę, dmuchając przyjemnym chłodem. Delikatny szum przecinał ciszę. Wśród siatki szczelin spoczywała wysoka istota. Klękała na jedno kolano, podpierając ciało długą włócznią. Jej biało-czerwony pancerz skąpany był w pomarańczowej poświacie, a oczy skryte były w czeluściach hełmu. Czekała, aż będzie musiała wstać. Szum został zakłócony przez ciężkie kroki. Czerniejącym gruntem podążał mężczyzna w czarno-czerwonej zbroi. W chodzie wspomagał się kosturem, sięgającym mu do czubka czoła. Sam kij zdawał się być zbudowany z segmentów kości, połyskując beżem wśród czerwieni i czerni. Przybysz stanął kilkanaście bio przed klęczącym. Jego szkarłatne oczy wpatrywały się w kolosa, jakby szukały czegoś w jego wnętrzu. - Witaj, strażniku - odezwał się nieznajomy. - Pozwól, że-- Intruz nie mógł dokończyć. W krótką chwilę jeden z wypustków włóczni wysokiej istoty otworzył się, uwalniając strumień ognia, który spopielił tajemniczego jegomościa. Klęczący nawet nie drgnął. - Rozumiem - usłyszał ten sam głos. - Nie lubisz rozmawiać. Może to i lepiej. Oczy kolosa prawie że wyłoniły się z ciemności jego hełmu. Przed nim stał bowiem przybysz, cały i zdrowy. - Wracając, strzeżesz czegoś czego chcę - odparł intruz. Wtem na jego czole otworzyło się trzecie oko. - Zamierzam to teraz wziąć. Z wnętrza zbroi strażnika wydobył się głośny syk. Nadeszła chwila, by wstać. Rozdział I Brzask rozświetlił niebiosa. Delikatne smugi wschodzącego słońca rzucały blade światło na miasto, w tym też na oberżę. Karczma została skąpana w jasnawym blasku i powoli budziła się do życia. Wewnątrz znajdowało się już pięciu gości, co wystarczyło, by rozbrzmiał delikatny szum rozmów. Grupka czterech przybyszów siedziała przy jednym stole i prowadziła radosną, dość głośną rozmowę. Pozostałe meble czekały na kolejnych klientów. Pomieszczenie było całkiem przestronne, co pozwalało pomieścić sporą liczbę osób. Część karczmy, przylegająca do drzwi wejściowych, obejmowała chmarę krzeseł i stołów, zaś tę dalszą od wejścia stanowił duży bar i wejście na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się pomieszczenia sypialne. Gości obsługiwał Gusk, właściciel oberży. Noszący złotawą Kanohi Akaku i ubrany w brązowy kaftan Toa Kamienia wycierał umyte ścianki kufla. Przecierając ostatnią wilgotną smugę, mężczyzna odłożył naczynie i zajął się następnym. Soczewki jego maski kręciły się z delikatnym sykiem. Przy barze siedział piąty klient. Ubrany był w biały płaszcz, sięgający mu do kolan, choć poły odzienia zostały przyciśnięte przez uda siedzącego. Kołnierz był delikatnie wydłużony, zasłaniając dolną linię żuchwy, natomiast w miejsce prawego rękawa została zamontowana specjalna, metalowa klamra, obejmująca obszar od szczytu barku do klatki piersiowej. Mężczyzna ten był częstym gościem karczmy Guska. Patrząc z daleka, można by nawet powiedzieć, że byli dobrymi kolegami. - Gusk - odezwał się zmęczonym głosem klient. - Nalej mi jeszcze dwa razy. - Nie. Siedzący przy barze zmrużył oczy, niezachwycony odpowiedzią barmana, po czym spojrzał na niego, oczekując wyjaśnienia. - Ile jeszcze zamierzasz pić? Myślałem, że już ci przeszło. - Miewam dołki emocjonalne... - Radź sobie z nimi inaczej. - Odmawiasz klientowi? To nie wpłynie dobrze na twój interes. - Jeśli pozwolę mojemu częstemu klientowi wypić jeszcze dwa kufle, zejdzie jak nic. Trzymając cię przy życiu, zachowuję klienta. To chyba dobrze dla mojego interesu, nie? - Niech cię, Gusk... - westchnął mężczyzna. Toa Kamienia jedynie parsknął, przecierając przy tym ostatni kufel. - Niedługo zaczną zbierać się goście - stwierdził. - Weź się w garść, bo mi ich odstraszysz. - Gorsi ode mnie tu przychodzą - mruknął. - Nie tylko na nich zarabiam. Klient westchnął. Nie było powodu, by kłócić się dalej. - Pójdę na górę... wziąć się w garść. Mówiąc to, wypił resztkę piwa w trzymanym kuflu, odłożył go i skierował się w stronę schodów. - Riyen - zawołał go Gusk. - Nie masz dziś przypadkiem treningu? Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Mam. Zdążę. Gusk prychnął, rozbawiony. - Tego ci życzę. ---- Riyen przemierzał ulice Vestery powolnym krokiem. Miasto powoli budziło się do życia i na zewnątrz zbierało się coraz to więcej przechodniów. Wybrukowane ulice wiły się niczym węże, tworząc nierówną sieć dróg. Budynki, choć różniły się barwami, utrzymane zostały w bladej kolorystyce, jakby nasycone promieniami słońca. Vestera, dla ułatwienia administracji, była podzielona na cztery części - Północną, Południową, Zachodnią i Wschodnią. Nie wyróżniały się one niczym szczególnym, a i granice były raczej umowne i zatarte, jednak każda strefa posiadała własnego nadzorcę, który reprezentował jej interesy w Radzie Miasta. W skład rady wchodziło pięciu członków, czterech nadzorców i najwyższy przywódca, który opiekował się całą Vesterą. Radzie pomagała również Izba Rewidentów, składająca się z dwudziestu przedstawicieli. Byli to głównie handlowcy i przedsiębiorcy, prowadzący duże instytucje i korporacje na terenie miasta. Choć mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka, że władza w Vesterze była dobrze zorganizowana, w rzeczywistości radni byli dość mozolni i w sporej mierze niekompetentni. Najprawdopodobniej to rewidenci utrzymywali jako taki porządek w mieście, balansując na krawędzi. Dlatego też niewielu zwracało uwagę na rosnący problem, jakim był wadliwy system władzy. Póki było spokojnie, nie istniała potrzeba zmiany czegokolwiek, dlatego rządzącymi były wciąż te same osoby. Riyen zmierzał do Kuźni Północnej, położonej na drugim końcu odpowiadającej strefy. Była ona jednym z centralnych punktów kowalstwa w Vesterze i należała do działającego w mieście Konsorcjum Kuziennego, zrzeszającego rzemieślników trudzących się kowalstwem. Organizacja była dość znana i poważana, a jej reprezentant zasiadał w Izbie Rewidentów. Tenebris rozglądał się na boki, obserwując znane mu domy, uliczki i szyldy. Przez rok, który spędził w Vesterze, rzadko kiedy opuszczał Strefę Północną, dlatego zdążył się z nią zapoznać, dzięki czemu swobodnie się po niej poruszał. Gdy przybył tu po raz pierwszy, błąkał się bez celu. Mężczyzna spochmurniał. Minął już rok od powstania na Desparze. To wtedy Maleg, Makuta terroryzujący wyspę, odciął mu prawą rękę. Riyenowi ostatkiem sił udało się go zabić i uciec, by w ustronnym miejscu zabezpieczyć rany. Później opuścił Desparę i udał się na Północny Kontynent, gdzie ostatecznie trafił do Vestery. Miał nadzieję, że buntownikom udało się przywrócić porządek. Tenebris czuł się słaby, wątły. Każdego ranka, kiedy wstawał, boleśnie odczuwał brak kończyny, a wtedy przypominał sobie jak ją stracił, co jeszcze bardziej pogarszało jego humor. Rok temu, gdy znalazł się w Vesterze, szybko zaczął topić smutki w alkoholu. Początkowo starał się temu oprzeć, ale ostatecznie uległ. Upicie się często ugaszało fantomowy ból. Wtedy właśnie poznał Guska, który pozwolił mu zamieszkać w jednym z pokoi na piętrze jego karczmy. Upłynęło kilka miesięcy i Riyen zaczął pić coraz mniej. Smutek i żal powoli ulegały zmęczeniu i niechęci. Mężczyznę przestawała interesować zemsta na Arkocie, który zabił jego braci i siostry. Bo cóż mógł osiągnąć, będąc tak słabym? Jakie szanse miał z kimś, kto wydawał mu się potężniejszym od Makuty, który tak dotkliwie go zranił? Nie wiedział, jego wola walki wygasła. Teraz pozostało mu jedynie odzyskanie choć części sprawności, a potem... Kto wie. Tenebris stanął przed bramą kuźni. Jej gmach był niezwykle okazały, choć pozbawiony niepotrzebnych ozdób. Jego wysokość wydłużały cztery iglice, ustawione tak, że tworzyły wierzchołki kwadrata. Były to specjalne kominy, filtrujące powietrze wewnątrz kuźni. Rury oddechowe palenisk zbierały się do każdego z nich, gdzie opary były oczyszczane i wydalane na zewnątrz w czystszej formie. Sam ogród, otaczający główny budynek, był zbudowany na planie kwadratu i oddzielony od reszty miasta metalowym ogrodzeniem. Brama wejściowa została wykonana w sposób ozdobny, choć bez zbędnego przepychu. Łuk nad nią zawierał napis "Kuźnia Północna" w alfabecie matorańskim. Riyen przekroczył próg bramy. Do gmachu kuźni prowadziła kamienna ścieżka, otoczona marmurowymi wazami, w których rozrastały się zielone rośliny, a obok nich wstawione były kamienie świetlne, które rozświetlały drogę w nocy. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak, jakby sama zieleń lśniła blaskiem księżyca. Tak przynajmniej wyjaśniła mu to niegdyś ogrodniczka. Do ogrodu kuźni były cztery wejścia. Do każdego z nich prowadziła taka sama dróżka ułożona z kamiennych płyt, tworząc coś na wzór krzyża, z budynkiem na łączeniu jego "belek". Pomijając ścieżki i samą budowlę, w ogrodzie pozostawało wciąż sporo wolnego miejsca. Zostało ono wykorzystane jako pomniejsze stanowiska kowalne dla początkujących. Większość rzemieślników stanowili Matoranie, choć gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec Vortixx, bądź Steltian klasy średniej. Riyenowi nie wydawało się, aby kiedykolwiek widział tu jakiegoś Skakdi. Tenebris stanął przed wrotami kuźni. Nie zastanawiając się długo chwycił kołatkę i uderzył nią o metalową płytkę, do której była podłączona. Głośny stukot rozbrzmiał w okolicy. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a z wnętrza wychylił się Po-Matoranin z Mahiki na twarzy. Widząc znajomego gościa uśmiechnął się i zaprosił go do środka. - Witaj, Riyenie - przywitał go. - Dzień dobry, Araki - odpowiedział. - Nie spóźniłem się, prawda? - Nie. Na szczęście nie - parsknął. Obaj szli dość długim i szerokim korytarzem. Ściany przejścia pełne były drzwi do różnych pokoi, a pomiędzy nimi wisiały, bądź stały różne dzieła kowalskie, zabezpieczone i podpisane przez odpowiedniego twórcę. Miało to na celu wspomożenie kowali w popularyzacji ich prac. Po jakimś czasie miejsce starych tworów zajmowały nowe, a te wymieniane trafiały albo do pokoju widokowego, ogromnej hali skupiającej zdjęte z głównego korytarza rzeczy, bądź na sprzedaż, do warsztatów. Riyen musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się przebywanie w Kuźni. Harmoniczne stuki, rozbrzmiewające wśród ścian gmachu, przyjemne ciepło wylewające się z pokoi pracowniczych, atmosfera wytrzymałości i nieustępliwości. To wszystko zlewało się w jedno, miłe doznanie, które niekiedy polepszało mu humor. Różnie bywało z tym, co działo się po wejściu do środka. Mężczyźni stanęli przed wielkimi drzwiami. Były już delikatnie uchylone. - Gotowy na dzisiejszą mordęgę? - zapytał rozbawiony Araki. - Ciesz się, że uderzenia młotów zagłuszają twój głos, Araki - parsknął Riyen. - Ciekawe, co by ci zrobiła, gdyby to usłyszała. - Na szczęście można się tylko domyślać - uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież. Oczom Riyena ukazała się ogromna, skąpana w świetle przestrzeń. W przeciwieństwie do większości pomieszczeń w kuźni, to było przestronne i pozbawione ogromu narzędzi i mebli. Różniło się również architekturą - o ile pozostała część budynku została zbudowana przy użyciu metalu i kamienia, o tyle ta sala odznaczała się sporą ilością drewnianych konstruktów, wspieranych przez metalowe żebra. Wynikało to z tego, że ten fragment kuźni został przerobiony w późniejszym czasie. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy, to podłoga wykonana z jasnego drewna, wyłożona dookoła placu, wysypanego mocno ściśniętym piachem i umiejscowionego trochę niżej niż reszta podłoża. Dla wygodnego zejścia dorobiono tu i ówdzie niewielkie schodki. Po prawej Tenebris zobaczył trzy drzwi, każde prowadzące do innego pokoju. Pomieszczenie emanowało żółcią i beżem. - Pani Strado - zawołał Araki. - Riyen przyszedł. Dopiero wtedy przybysz zwrócił uwagę na postać kobiety, siedzącej na skraju drewnianej podłogi. Miała całkowicie biały, lekki pancerz. Jej Kanohi przypominała trochę Zatth, choć była bardziej smukła i podkreślała kobiecość swej właścicielki. Spod maski spoglądała para turkusowych oczu. - Dziękuję, Araki - zabrzmiał stanowczy głos. - Zatem pójdę już. Przyjdę po zajęciach - mruknął, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia i szepnął do Riyena: - Powodzenia. Matoranin opuścił pomieszczenie. Wewnątrz została tylko ich dwójka. Strada zdążyła już zeskoczyć z krańca drewnianej podłogi na piaszczyste pole. - Witaj, Mistrzyni - powiedział Tenebris i ukłonił się. - Witaj, witaj - odpowiedziała. - Zapraszam. Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym szybkim krokiem zszedł na ubity piachem grunt. Kobieta wyłamała palce, po czym chwyciła za rękojeść broni, skrytej w pochwie przy pasie. Riyen przyglądał się temu uważnie. Zwinne ostrze znikało w smukłym jelcu, który osłaniał dłoń Strady i przy okazji nie wadził jej w uchwycie. Broń emanowała blaskiem, jakby zbudowana z materialnego światła. Tenebris zmrużył oczy. Był to Sędzia, miecz Toa. - Dzisiaj zrobimy sobie kolejny sparing - odparła. - Sprawdzimy twoją podzielność uwagi pomiędzy ofensywą, a defensywą. Nadchodzę. Nie marnując czasu, Strada rzuciła się do ataku. Riyen był do tego przyzwyczajony. Mistrzyni od samego początku była dość surowa i nieubłagana. Sposób, w jaki próbowała mu pomóc, nie wykazywał żadnej pobłażliwości. Mężczyzna dość szybko się na niej poznał podczas pierwszego treningu, kiedy został porządnie poturbowany. Strada karała za błędy i rzadko kiedy była wyrozumiała. Nie mógł jednak zarzucić jej niedbalstwa. Przez te parę miesięcy, odkąd zaczęła go uczyć, zdecydowanie podniósł się z dna, które osiągnął. Niestety, to mu nie wystarczyło. Brzdęk metalu rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Klingi uderzały o siebie w gwałtownym tańcu, a ich właściciele im wtórowali. Tenebris cofał się, próbując stworzyć wystarczająco dużo miejsca do większego zamachu, jednak Strada nie zamierzała mu na to pozwolić, zbliżając się z ostrzem falującym w powietrzu. Jako że mężczyzna używał lewej ręki, z której uprzednio rzadziej korzystał w walce, jego ruchy były niedbałe, mozolne. Toa z kolei poruszała się zwinnie i z odpowiednią jej gracją, niczym morderczy huragan, tnący wszystko na swej drodze. - Za wolno. Nie skupiaj się na pracy nóg, przyłóż się do machania ręką, albo ci ją odetnę. Mężczyzna syknął, ale zastosował się do jej uwag. Próbował skoncentrować się na odpieraniu i kontrowaniu jej cięć, darując sobie ucieczkę do tyłu. Przez chwilę udawało mu się nawet znaleźć luki w obronie Strady, ale zanim zdołał którąś z nich wykorzystać, Toa kopnęła go w prawy bok. Siła ciosu odepchnęła go i zwaliła z nóg - Riyen przeturlał się boleśnie po ubitym piasku. - Twoja cała prawa strona to jedna, wielka luka! - krzyknęła. - Przeciwnik na pewno z niej skorzysta! Broń jej, jakby od tego zależało twoje życie - wyszczerzyła się złośliwie. Mężczyzna wstał i popatrzył na nią z niezadowoleniem. - Kontynuujmy - odparła. Mówiąc to, ruszyła do kolejnej szarży. Riyen splunął na ziemię i również zaczął ku niej biec, szykując się do bloku. Widząc, że Strada zamierza ciąć z lewej, Tenebris machnął od prawej strony, chcąc odbić ostrze swej przeciwniczki i pchnąć ją swym ciałem. Nagle jednak Toa wykonała zwód, ominęła broń mężczyzny i kopnęła go w brzuch. Ku jej zdziwieniu Riyen przetrzymał cios i odpowiedział gwałtownym sztychem wycelowanym w obojczyk. Toa odsunęła się lekko, czubek klingi przeciął powietrze tuż nad pancerzem. Strada wbiła nogę w grunt, wzmacniając swoją postawę, po czym wyprowadziła cios lewą pięścią, celując w twarz. Riyen odruchowo zablokował cios uzbrojoną ręką. Toa przeniosła cały ciężar ciała na lewą stronę i wykonała cięcie włęg z prawej strony. Klinga zarysowała napierśnik Tenebrisa. Mężczyzna skrzywił się na nieprzyjemny zgrzyt. - Przeciwnik nie będzie cię atakował jedynie bronią! Wbij to sobie do głowy! Riyen jedynie mruknął i odskoczył w tył, zwiększając dystans pomiędzy sobą a oponentką. Strada ruszyła gwałtownie naprzód, szykując się do sztychu prosto w pierś Tenebrisa. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas. Ciosy Toa były precyzyjne i szybkie. Niektóre z nich z łatwością uderzyły w cel, raniąc mężczyznę. Nie zamierzał jednak zwolnić, głównie dlatego, że skończyłoby się to dla niego jeszcze boleśniej. Dlatego uderzał i uderzał i uderzał. Nieważne ile razy miał to robić, zamierzał uderzać do końca. Gdy Strada zamierzała ciąć od góry, Riyen nagle wbił Ciszę ostrzem w ziemię i ją puścił. Zdziwiona Toa nie zaprzestała ataku, jednak kiedy jej miecz był tuż przy Tenebrisie, mężczyzna chwycił zdezorientowaną wojowniczkę za nadgarstek i, napinając wszystkie mięśnie ciała, rzucił nią w powietrzu. Strada wykonała kilka obrotów w locie i wylądowała z gracją na nogach. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Spodziewał się, że gdy uniesie głowę, Toa będzie wściekła i urządzi mu reprymendę. Dlatego też był zdziwiony, gdy podniosła się bez żadnej większej oznaki gniewu. Tenebris mógł jednak przysiąc, że dostrzegł w jej oczach niebezpieczny błysk. - Nieważne - pomyślał, wzdychając. Mężczyzna chwycił za rękojeść Ciszy i wyciągnął ją z piasku, po czym wyprostował rękę przed siebie, celując ostrzem w przeciwniczkę. - Nadchodzę - mruknął. Choć Riyen tego już nie widział, na twarzy Strady pojawił się uśmiech. ---- Riyen siedział na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych przy bocznej ścianie i oddychał ciężko. Sparing dobiegł końca. - Mimo wszystko - zaczęła Strada, siadając obok - i tak dostałeś łupnia. Tenebris spojrzał na nią obojętnie, po czym westchnął. - Widocznie jesteś dla mnie za dobra, Mistrzyni. - Pochlebna próba ucieczki od przyznania się do porażki. Nie wygrałam sama. Pomogłeś mi w tym. Mężczyzna mruknął zgodnie. Wiedział, że miała rację. Nie przepadał za tym, ale wiedział. - Ciągle atakujesz, jakbyś używał prawej ręki - stwierdziła. - Musisz w końcu zrozumieć, że jej już nie ma. Została ci tylko lewa, więc używaj jej tak jak powinieneś. O to w końcu chodzi w całym naszym treningu. Słuchając jej, Riyen spojrzał na swoją lewą dłoń i zacisnął ją w pięść. Nie potrafił wystarczająco się skupić, by przenieść styl walki na lewą stronę ciała. Zdarzyło mu się kilka razy używać dwóch broni na raz, jednakże zawsze skupiał się na używaniu prawej ręki. Teraz czuł się dość bezsilny. Słowa Toa, choć prawdziwe i niewrogie, bolały bardziej niż męczące ćwiczenia. - Postaram się to - sapnął - naprawić. Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, ale darowała sobie wszelkie komentarze i jedynie postukała palcami o powierzchnię drewnianego stolika. - Riyen - mruknęła, a gdy zobaczyła, że jej słuchał, kontynuowała: - przyjdź też jutro. - Jutro? - zdziwił się. - Jutro nie mamy treningu, Mistrzyni. - Nie zapraszam cię na trening - westchnęła. - Coś ci pokażę. Zaintrygowany Tenebris patrzył się na swoją nauczycielkę, ale z jej twarzy nie dało się wyczytać żadnej szczególnej informacji. Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko. - Będę. ---- Morze było tego dnia wyjątkowo spokojne. Fale delikatnie głaskały kadłub okrętu, a wiatr dmuchał powoli w żagle. Załoga jednak nie próżnowała. Marynarze chodzili od prawej do lewej, rozdzielając pomiędzy sobą pracę i szybko biegając do kolejnego miejsca, gdzie byli potrzebni. Toa musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem ich pracowitości, bowiem absolutnie się tego nie spodziewała. Siedziała właśnie przy nadburciu, opierając się plecami o jego drewnianą powierzchnię. Mogła praktycznie poczuć czułe uderzenia morza przez materiał budujący pojazd. - Tu jesteś - usłyszała głos. - W końcu zdecydowałaś się ruszyć z łóżka? Kobieta spojrzała na właściciela głosu i uśmiechnęła się. Był to dość wysoki Toa odziany w brązowo-beżowy pancerz i noszący na twarzy Kanohi Hau. Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią z lekkim wyrzutem - widocznie nie podobało mu się łażenie po statku i szukanie jej. - Garhan, witaj - odparła. - Ta, leżenie w łóżku jest przyjemne i w ogóle, ale obijanie się wśród takiego spokoju jest wcale nie gorsze. Mężczyzna westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym usiadł obok niej. Uśmiech kobiety rozszerzył się. - Przyjemnie, nie? - Nie powiedziałbym, jest trochę twardo... Toa klepnęła go w bark, po czym nadęła policzki. - Nic, tylko narzekasz. Odpręż się, ciesz się podróżą. Uśmiech! - powiedziała, po czym palcami wskazującymi poszerzyła swój własny. - Uśmiech! Patrząc na nią, Garhan parsknął i uśmiechnął się, jak zaleciła. Na ten widok kobieta wyszczerzyła zęby. - Pani Shathro - odezwał się bosman, który do nich podszedł. - Za jakąś dobę dotrzemy do przystani. - Dobrze, dziękuję. Marynarz ukłonił się, po czym wrócił do swoich obowiązków. Garhan pokiwał głową. - Więc, jaki ostatecznie jest nasz plan? - Hmm - mruknęła, łapiąc się za podbródek. - Ty i reszta udacie się do miast nieopodal Vestery i poszukacie informacji na temat Arkotha... - To wiem, ale czemu chcesz udać się do Vestery sama? Nie uważasz, że lepiej by było, gdybyś była tam z choćby jedną osobą? Shathra uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Z tobą? - Choćby i ze mną. Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała w niebo. - Jest tam ktoś kogo muszę spotkać. Przeszkadzalibyście mi - powiedziała, puszczając do niego oczko. Toa Kamienia, nie wiedząc jak zareagować inaczej, wzruszył ramionami i parsknął. - Jak tam chcesz, szefowo. Rozdział II Riyen szedł przyspieszonym krokiem w kierunku Kuźni Północnej. Wolał nie spóźnić się na spotkanie ze Stradą, bo skończyłoby się to dla niego ostrą reprymendą i może innymi, niemiłymi konsekwencjami. Poza tym, musiał przyznać się w duchu, że był zainteresowany tym, co chciała mu pokazać. Ostatecznie dotarł do bramy kuźni. Strada opierała się o jeden z filarów wejścia, trzymając dłonie przy udach. Na widok zbliżającego się Tenebrisa odbiła się od niego i stanęła prosto. - Dzień dobry. - Dzień dobry, Mistrzyni - skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na nią. Toa, poza standardową zbroją, miała na sobie turkusową, półprzeźroczystą szatę, która bledła do bieli przy końcach połów. Całe odzienie sprawiało wrażenie, jakby było zrobione ze szkła, które gładko okalało ciało kobiety i lśniło w blasku światła. Tenebris był pod wrażeniem imponującego kunsztu, który narodził to ubranie. - Idziemy? - zapytała Strada. Riyen przytaknął. ---- Szli już długi czas. Podczas spaceru nie rozmawiali za dużo, sama Strada od czasu do czasu tylko wspominała jak mają się sprawy w kuźni, bądź mówiła o tym co akurat mijali. Mimo to wciąż dążyli do czegoś, o czym Riyen jeszcze nie wiedział. Ciekawość napędzała jego nogi. Dopóki jednak nie byli u celu, Tenebris postanowił się porozglądać. Kojarzył ulice, którymi szli, domy, które pozostawiali za sobą. W takich chwilach, gdy przywoływał z pamięci mapę okolicy, zdawał sobie sprawę jak wiele czasu już minęło odkąd przybył do Vestery. Zastanawiał się wtedy, ile udało mu się osiągnąć w przeciągu tego roku. Przekonywał siebie, że od ostatnich kilku miesięcy ciężko nad sobą pracował, i to ze skutkiem. Fakt, obecnie było z nim lepiej niż przez pierwsze tygodnie, gdy ból i żal tonął w alkoholu, a jednak Riyen czuł się z jakiegoś powodu pusty i niespełniony, jakby coś wyżerało go od środka i zabierało sens wszystkiemu, co robił, by podnieść się po dotkliwej porażce na Desparze. Tenebris mruknął i potrząsnął delikatnie głową. Musiał darować sobie te rozmyślenia, inaczej nigdy nie będzie w stanie zerwać z bólem przeszłości. Gdy wyrwał się z tej melancholijnej zadumy zauważył coś. - Zbliżamy się do granic części północnej - wyraził swoje myśli na głos. - Owszem - odpowiedziała mu Strada. - Niedługo przejdziemy do Strefy Wschodniej. - Dość daleko się zapuściliśmy - stwierdził. - Chyba nie boisz się opuszczać Strefy Północnej? - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Nie nazwałbym tego strachem - mruknął. - To raczej... niepewność. Strada popatrzyła na niego poważnym wzrokiem, po czym parsknęła. - Ostrożność to dobra rzecz. O ile nie zmieni się w paranoję. Riyen skinął głową, zgadzając się z jej słowami. Niedługo potem przekroczyli granicę, dzielącą północną i wschodnią część Vestery. Mimo to Tenebris nie dostrzegł żadnej szczególnej różnicy w zabudowaniu, czy strukturze ulic. Wszystko wydawało się takie same, aż monotonne. - Patrz uważnie - rzekła Strada poważnym tonem. - Chcę, żebyś się przyglądał wszystkiemu na naszej drodze. Mężczyzna nie do końca rozumiał jej słowa, ale przytaknął i zgodnie z poleceniem rozglądał się wszystkie strony, obserwując mijane budynki i ludzi. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a dotarli do miejsca, w którym budynki rozchodziły się na boki, zostawiając pomiędzy sobą sporą przestrzeń. Był to jeden z placów wschodniej części miasta. Drogi krzyżowały się tutaj na kształt podobny trójkątowi. Na środku znajdowała się spora fontanna, a wokół niej rozpościerały się okręgi zieleni oraz pola, gdzie wędrujący kupcy mogli rozmieścić swoje stoiska. Plac stanowił miejsce wypoczynku dla przechodniów, a nieopodal wybudowanych zostało kilka karczm, gdzie mogli zaczerpnąć powietrza i pogawędzić przy chłodnych napojach. Przed drzwiami jednej z nich trwało jakieś poruszenie. Stało tam czterech Steltian klasy średniej, każdy ciężko opancerzony w zbroję o tych samych motywach kolorystycznych - zieleń mieszająca się z żółcią. Obok nich stała dwójka Matoran, jeden Powietrza, druga Wody. Ga-Matoranka łapała się za bok, krzywiąc przy tym twarz, jej towarzysz pomagał jej stać i patrzył się z wyrzutem na zebranych kolosów. - Czego od nas chcecie? Nic wam nie zrobiliśmy. - Nic? - odezwał się jeden ze Steltian, delikatnie przy tym charcząc. - Wpadła na mnie! Chciała mnie obrabować! - Nieprawda - jęknęła Matoranka. - To był przypadek. - Kłamiesz. Kłamiesz! Riyen spojrzał na Stradę. Jej oczy były zmrużone, a palce wiły się w powolnym, lecz dynamicznym tańcu. - Riyen - odezwała się do niego. - Chcę, żebyś nie używał teraz swojej broni ani mocy żywiołu. Oni też nie są uzbrojeni, więc to doskonała okazja, by zobaczyć jak na obecną chwilę radzisz sobie w starciu wręcz. - Zamierzamy z nimi walczyć? - Nie - odparła. - To oni zamierzają walczyć z nami. Mówiąc to, zaczęła podchodzić do grupki spokojnym krokiem. Riyen odruchowo ruszył za nią, również powoli. Jeden ze Steltian już zamachiwał się do wymierzenia ciosu, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł zbliżające się dwie postacie. Zaciekawiony, zaprzestał ataku i odwrócił się w ich stronę. - O co chodzi? - zapytała Strada, patrząc na osiłków obojętnie. - Toa? - mruknął, zdziwiony. - To nie wasz interes. - Tak? Ci Matoranie nie zrobili wam niczego złego. Nie ma powodu wszczynać burdy. Odejdźcie teraz, tak będzie łatwiej. Idźcie się napić, ochłońcie, cokolwiek - powiedziała, wskazując palcem znajdującą się za nimi karczmę. Steltianie popatrzyli się po sobie, po czym parsknęli śmiechem. - Wam, Toa, wydaje się, że jesteście ponad nami, ale tutaj, w tym mieście, nie będziemy się was bać - prychnął, po czym wrzasnął: - To wy odejdźcie, zanim złamiemy was w pół! Strada spojrzała na bok, w stronę Riyena, jakby oczekując od niego jakiejś szczególnej reakcji. On jedynie westchnął. - Dosyć tego - ryknął inny osiłek. - Brać ich! Te słowa wystarczyły, by zachęcić pozostałych do walki. Steltianie rzucili się do szarży, zapominając o Matoraninach. Wykorzystując okazję odsunęli się oni aż do ściany karczmy, nie chcąc wpaść w sam środek potyczki. Riyen przyjrzał się szarżującym. Zaczęli rozdzielać się na dwa duety, najwidoczniej chcąc zaatakować swych przeciwników w dwójkach. Tenebris zerknął na Stradę. Toa również to zauważyła i tylko skinęła głową. Mężczyzna odpowiedział tym samym. Pierwszy Steltianin machnął pięścią, celując w głowę Riyena. On jednak uskoczył na bok i kopnął go w brzuch. Nie był to jednak dobry pomysł, bowiem kolos wytrzymał cios i, uśmiechając się paskudnie, chwycił go za nogę i rzucił na bok. Tenebris przeturlał się i podniósł szybko, gotowy do następnego ataku. Odruchowo chciał chwycić za broń, jednak w porę przypomniał sobie słowa Strady i odsunął dłoń od rękojeści Ciszy. Drugi kolos pojawił się tuż obok, atakując złączonymi pięściami z góry. Riyen odskoczył od ziemi jedną nogą i skoczył w bok, a drugą, będąc jeszcze w powietrzu, kopnął przeciwnika w żuchwę. Tym razem cios był skuteczny i powalił przeciwnika, który masował obolałą szczękę. Używając ręki Tenebris odbił się w trakcie upadku i stanął na nogi. Podczas gdy jego towarzysz starał się podnieść, stojący jeszcze Steltianin wyciągnął nagle zza pleców dwa kastety i rzucił się w szale na Riyena. Zaskoczony ledwo zdołał uniknąć pierwszego ataku, z drugim jednak nie miał tyle szczęścia - uzbrojona pięść kolosa uderzyła go pod żebra. Tenebris jęknął, brutalnie pozbawiony powietrza, i upadł na ziemię. Drugi Steltianin podniósł się i splunął krwią na ziemię, po czym podszedł do swojego kompana i obaj stanęli nad leżącym, niczym drapieżniki nad ranną ofiarą. Riyen kaszlał, łapczywie chwytając powietrze. Zadana mu rana pulsowała gorącym bólem, odbijając się echem w mózgu. - Jedną ręką to możesz muchy odganiać, nie rzucać się do walki! - zaśmiał się gardłowo jeden z molochów. Tenebris syknął. Nie potrafił nawet pokonać dwóch osiłków i został zraniony. Czuł się słaby, mizerny. Odechciało mu się wstawać. Nie. Zacisnął zęby. Wewnątrz pojawiła się jakaś nieznana siła, która wrzeszczała w jego głowie. Wstawaj. Nie mógł jej zignorować. Steltianie byli zbyt osłupieni, patrząc na wstającego przeciwnika, by natychmiastowo zareagować. Dopiero gdy ten stał już na lekko zgiętych nogach i spojrzał na nich, drugi, z wybitą żuchwą, zaatakował go. Riyen przyjrzał się mu - nogi poruszały się nierównomiernie, niedbale, a ręce, masywne i powolne, potrzebowały czasu, by go dosięgnąć. Chwilę przed tym jak pięść Steltianina miała zderzyć się z jego twarzą, Tenebris schylił się i uderzył olbrzyma w brzuch. Cios nie był szczególnie skuteczny, ale zaskoczył przeciwnika na tyle, by Riyen dokończył swoją kontrę - gwałtownie kopnął kolosa w bok kolana. Oponent stracił równowagę i upadł na nie, a wtedy Tenebris grzmotnął go głową w potylicę, powalając. Osiłek zderzył się brutalnie z gruntem i już nie wstał. Towarzysz pokonanego spoglądał na przeciwnika z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Riyen zaś dyszał ciężko - bądź co bądź jego oponent był sporych gabarytów - ale patrzył się na Steltianina, oczekując ataku. Widząc, że kolos zwleka, Tenebris zaprosił go gestem dłoni. Zachęcony, moloch zaatakował swego adwersarza, wciąż ściskając w dłoniach kastety. Riyen przyjrzał się jego rękom, patrząc którą uderzy jako pierwszą. Gdy prawe ramię kolosa mknęło już ku niemu, ten przemknął tuż pod nim, chwycił nadgarstek przeciwnika i wykręcił go. Olbrzym syknął, i choć nie zaprzestał ataku, to wypuścił trzymany kastet. Steltianin chciał odepchnąć od siebie Tenebrisa, ale mężczyzna utrzymał się jego ręki i, opierając swój ciężar na niej, wyskoczył do góry, nad głowę molocha. Gdy był już za przeciwnikiem, Riyen objął lewą reką jego szyję, a nogi splótł na brzuchu adwersarza. Naciskając mocniej, jednoręki wojownik zaczął go dusić, kierując cały swój ciężar do tyłu, by zwiększyć siłę uścisku. Kolos zakasłał, desperacko starając się dobyć choćby odrobiny powietrza. Skupiony na próbach oddychania stracił siłę w nogach i upadł na plecy, gniotąc Tenebrisa. Jednakże, jako, że walczył o oddech, nie pomyślał, by spróbować zmiażdżyć oponenta. Miast tego zaczął uderzać pozostałym mu kastetem w przedramię, ściskające jego szyję. Ostry ból rozszedł się po kończynie Riyena. Wściekły, nacisnął mocniej, aż oczy Steltianina prawie wyskoczyły z czaszki. Po chwili przestał się ruszać. Zmęczony Tenebris wygramolił się spod nieprzytomnego kolosa i wykonał głęboki wdech. Chłodne powietrze przyjemnie opatuliło jego płuca. Spojrzał na niebo - jego błękit go uspokoił. Ignorując świat dookoła niego, Riyen spojrzał na swoje rany i zmrużył oczy. - To wciąż za mało - pomyślał. ---- - Dziękujęmy - jęknęła Ga-Matoranka, wciąż roztrzęsiona po spotkaniu ze Steltianami. - Nie ma sprawy - mruknęła Strada - ale uważajcie następnym razem. Zwłaszcza ty - skierowała te słowa do Le-Matoranina - nie próbuj stawać do walki z kimś, kto jest od ciebie z dwa razy większy. Bądź co bądź, trzeba pamiętać, kto jest silniejszy, a kto nie. - Ale ja wcale nie chciałem... - zaprotestował. - Chciałeś - przerwała mu - tylko nie zdążyłeś. Ale to dobrze, że jesteś gotów walczyć o tych, na których ci zależy. Trzymaj się tego, ale nie wpakuj się w tarapaty. - Zawsze to robi - uśmiechnęła się Ga-Matoranka. - W-wcale nie! - krzyknął, zawstydzony. Jego towarzyszka jedynie zachichotała. - Dziękuję, Toa. Le-Matoranin skinął głową, przytakując podziękowaniom przyjaciółki. Strada machnęła ręką na pożegnanie, po czym oddaliła się od nich i podeszła do Riyena, który siedział na jednej z ławek nieopodal fontanny i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Toa usiadła obok niego. - Jak twoje rany? - Przestały piec - odparł obojętnie. - Powinny się niedługo zagoić. Kobieta mruknęła na jego odpowiedź. - Nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś taki naburmuszony - odezwała się w końcu. - Pokonałeś ich, trzymając się moich zaleceń. - Zostałem zraniony. - Tak to już bywa podczas walki - prychnęła, jakby była oburzona tym stwierdzeniem. - Gdybym mógł użyć broni, albo mocy, to by się nie stało... Na te słowa Strada trzasnęła go w potylicę. Zaskoczony Riyen spojrzał na nią, ale nie odpowiedział gniewnie, jedynie czekał, aż zacznie swoją reprymendę. - Nie możesz polegać tylko na broni, czy swojej mocy. Co z własnym ciałem? - Jest słabe - rzucił odruchowo. - Dlatego musi być wspierane. - Jest słabe, bo je osłabiłeś - syknęła. - Dlatego powiedziałam, abyś walczył tylko nim. - Nie rozumiem, Mistrzyni - mruknął. - Mówiłaś wczoraj, że nie zapraszasz mnie na trening. - To nie był trening, tylko lekcja - odparła. - Więc, czego się nauczyłeś? Riyen spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony. - Czego? - Tak, czego. Tenebris zastanowił się. Nie do końca był pewien, czego miał szukać, ani nad czym się rozwodzić. Wiedział jednak, że musiał coś odpowiedzieć, albo zdenerwuje Stradę, dlatego myślał, analizował walkę ze Steltianami. - Cóż - zaczął - przez brak prawej ręki mam ograniczone możliwości, jeśli chodzi o ciosy pięścią. Z drugiej strony nie muszę się martwić o uszkodzenia dodatkowej kończyny i mogę swobodniej wykonywać uniki i przystępować do ataków. Nie mogę wykonywać kombinacji uderzeń pięściami, więc albo zacznę uzupełniać braki kopnięciami, albo zwolnię rytm walki. O to chodziło? Strada uśmiechnęła się. - Niezupełnie, ale to też słuszne wnioski - odpowiedziała szczerze. - Masz rację, przez brak ręki masz ograniczone możliwości ataku, obrony i kontrataku. Przeciwnik na pewno będzie chciał to wykorzystać, więc zacznie od ataku na lewą stronę, a potem, gdy zablokujesz ten cios, przejdzie do uderzenia na prawą, której nie jesteś w stanie obronić. Musisz o tym pamiętać. W obecnej chwili musisz nauczyć się obserwować wroga i przewidywać gdzie uderzy. Broń i moc odchodzą na dalszy plan, bez sprytu szybko przegrasz. W skrócie: obserwuj. Oczy mają być twoją tarczą. Rozumiesz? Riyen skinął głową. W tym, co mówiła, było sporo racji. Musiał to zaakceptować i przyswoić nowe sposoby prowadzenia walki. Zwykła ofensywa i defensywa przestały dla niego istnieć. Musiał zacząć kombinować i reagować szybko, by wyprzedzić swojego przeciwnika. Wtedy będzie mógł oszczędzić sobie ran. Lekcja, której się nauczył, podniosła go na duchu i zachęciła do dalszej pracy. Odbiło się to natychmiastowo w jego oczach, które ożywiły się, jak rozpalony płomień. - Więc - zaczął - to chciałaś mi pokazać? - Nie - odpowiedziała, wstając. - Dlatego zalecam, abyś się ruszył. Mówiąc to, zaczęła iść w tylko jej znanym kierunku. Riyen, popychany ciekawością, podniósł się i ruszył za nią. Rany całkowicie przestały mu przeszkadzać. ---- Riyen przyglądał się masywnej budowli z uznaniem. Ogromny posąg spoglądał na wszystkich z wysoka, stojąc sztywno na Placu Głównym wschodniej części Vestery. Przedstawiał on bliżej nieokreśloną postać, opierającą się o głowicę miecza, skierowanego ostrzem w dół. Kamienna statua gdzieniegdzie miała umieszczone kamienie świetlne, które oświetlały okolice w nocy i ożywiały figurę, martwą za dnia. - Imponujące - mruknął z przekonaniem. - Prawda, nawet ja czuję się przytłoczona jego rozmiarami za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodzę. - Często tu bywasz, Mistrzyni? - Wystarczająco często. Tenebris wydusił krótkie "aha" w odpowiedzi i ponownie wbił swój wzrok w posąg. Nigdy nie widział równie wielkiego dzieła. Po prawdzie trochę podróżował po świecie podczas poszukiwań wspomnień, ale nie skupiał się wtedy na wycieczkach turystycznych. Nawet mimo tego raczej zapamiętałby rzeźbę tych, lub większych gabarytów. Riyen westchnął. Ogarnęła go nagle i niespodziewanie melancholia. - To to chciałaś mi pokazać? - zapytał po chwili. Strada spojrzała na niego, po czym szarpnęła go delikatnie za kark. Tenebris zmrużył oczy, niezachwycony tym gestem. - Więcej cierpliwości, chłopcze - parsknęła - ale fakt, to jedna z rzeczy, które chciałam ci pokazać. - Więc, co w tym niezwykłego, poza tym, że jest duże? - Poza tym, że jest duże? - mruknęła. - Nic. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy i spoglądnął na nią, zaskoczony. - Nic? - Nic - uśmiechnęła się. - To kamień, najzwyklejszy w świecie. Został po prostu ładnie uformowany. - Skoro to tylko kamień, dlaczego mi to pokazujesz? - Bo wygląda, jak powiedziałeś, imponująco. - To tyle? - W gruncie rzeczy. Nie wszystko, co zachwycające, musi mieć drugie dno. Araki często mówi, że piękno tkwi w prostocie. Kamień to kamień, ale rzeźba jest czymś więcej. Podobnie można by powiedzieć, że ciało to tylko kości i mięśnie - westchnęła. - W każdym razie ten posąg został wykonany przez rzemieślników z Kuźni Wschodniej. Tam właśnie czeka druga rzecz, którą ci chciałam pokazać. - To daleko? - Nie. Tuż za rogiem - parsknęła. ---- Riyen musiał przyznać, że pomiędzy Kuźnią Północną a Wschodnią było trochę różnic. Przede wszystkim północna nie posiadała tak wielu ozdób uzupełniających obraz całego kompleksu jak wschodnia. Wejścia do głównego budynku broniły dwa wyrzeźbione w metalu tygrysy Muaka, ustawione na filarach umieszczonych po bokach schodów. Kominy, filtrujące powietrze wewnątrz kuźni, sprawiały wrażenie smukłych ramion, próbujących pochwycić niebo. Nawet pomniejsze budynki, umiejscowione dookoła głównego w kształcie prostokąta, wydawały się zwinne i delikatne. - Sporo tu przepychu - stwierdził Tenebris. - Wielu rzemieślników Kuźni Wschodniej zajmuje się kowalstwem artystycznym - wyjaśniła Strada. - Nic dziwnego, że chcieli zrobić z niej symbol swojego kunsztu. Mężczyzna przytaknął. - Zapraszam do środka - odparła, po czym zaczęła iść w kierunku głównych drzwi. - Możemy tak po prostu wejść? - Pewnie. Riyen mruknął niepewnie w odpowiedzi, ale ruszył za nią. Strada stanęła przed bramą i zapukała głośno. Po chwili wejście otworzyła Matoranka. Jej pancerz był niegdyś niebiesko-biały, ale obecnie został ubrudzony pyłem, barwiąc go na szaro. Odźwierna spojrzała na przybyłych swymi żółtymi oczyma. Pierwotnie wyrażały one niepewność, ale po chwili, dostrzegając Stradę, kobieta rozpromieniła się. - Pani Strado, dzień dobry. - Jej głos był delikatny i przyjemny dla ucha. - Czym mogę służyć? - Szefowa jest w środku? - Tak, mam ją powiadomić? - Nie. Jeśli pozwolisz pójdziemy do niej osobiście. Matoranka skinęła głową, po czym otworzyła drzwi szerzej i zaprosiła ich do środka. Oboje natychmiastowo przekroczyli próg bramy. - Pani jest w swoim gabinecie - poinformowała odźwierna. - Dziękuję. - Strada skinęła głową, po czym zwróciła się do Riyena: - Chodźmy. Tenebris podążył za nią, przy okazji rozglądając się na boki. Korytarze Kuźni Wschodniej były znacznie obszerniejsze niż te Północnej, toteż więcej rzeczy się w nich mieściło. Gdzieniegdzie mężczyzna dostrzegł ławki, gdzie strudzeni rzemieślnicy mogli odpocząć. Jednakże, podobnie jak w północnej strefie, także i tutaj rozstawiano przy ścianach prace kowali. Niektóre z nich były dość wymyślne i Riyen musiał przyznać, że został zaciekawiony wystawą, dlatego z każdym mijanym eksponatem od razu patrzył wprzód, oczekując następnego. Widząc jego zainteresowanie, Strada uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Ostatecznie, po kilku zakrętach i odcinkach, natrafili na wielkie, drewniane drzwi, prowadzące do biura zarządczyni kuźni. Tenebris odetchnął głęboko, przygotowując się do spotkania. Bądź co bądź dalej nie wiedział, co takiego jego mistrzyni chciała mu pokazać. Strada zapukała. - Zapraszam. - Zza wrót dobiegł ich stłumiony głos. Toa otworzyła drzwi. Oczom Riyena ukazał się całkiem przestronny gabinet. Przy obu bocznych ścianach spoczywały regały zapełnione różnego rodzaju księgami i notesami. Na podłodze rozstawiony został okrągły dywan, utrzymany w ciemnoczerwonej kolorystyce, gdzieniegdzie przechodzący w barwę brunatną. Za nim ustawiono sporych rozmiarów biurko, które uzupełniało umeblowanie pokoju, a przy nim krzesło. Na tym krześle siedziała kobieta. Ubrana była w lekki, czarny pancerz ze złotymi akcentami. Riyen nie rozpoznawał jej maski, ale była smukła i dodawała jej kobiecości. Pozostawiała też otwór z tyłu głowy, z którego wypływały grube pasma włosów. - Co się sta-- Zarządczyni kuźni nie skończyła zdania, bowiem zobaczyła kto ją odwiedził. Widząc Stradę, zrobiła głęboki wdech, po czym wskoczyła z krzesła na biurko, odbiła się od niego i wylądowała przy Toa. Dopiero wtedy Riyen zauważył, że, choć była niższa od przeciętnego Toa, to i tak za wysoka na Matorankę. To jednak długo nie zaprzątało mu głowy, bardziej był skupiony na jej nagłym wyczynie. Gdy kobieta wylądowała niemal od razu rzuciła się na Stradę i przytuliła ją w locie. - Strada - krzyknęła z radości. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć! - Witaj, Niriel - odpowiedziała lekko poddenerwowanym głosem. - Możesz mnie już puścić? - Nie mów do mnie pełnym imieniem - zaprotestowała. - Nie lubię tego. Toa westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami. Wtem uwaga zarządczyni skierowała się na Riyena. Odruchowo puściła Stradę i podskoczyła do niego. Tenebris był zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem. - A to pewnie twój uczeń, o którym mi mówiłaś - uśmiechnęła się. Mężczyzna spojrzał niepewnie na bok, oczekując wyjaśnienia od swojej mistrzyni. Strada odetchnęła głęboko. - To druga rzecz, którą ci chciałam pokazać - odparła, wskazując na zarządczynię otwartą dłonią. - To Niriel, zarządczyni Kuźni Wschodniej. - Nazwałaś mnie rzeczą? - jęknęła Niriel, patrząc z lekkim wyrzutem na Stradę. Po chwili jednak znów spojrzała na Riyena i odezwała się do niego: - Mów mi Niri. Miło poznać. Mówiąc to, wyszczerzyła się i wyciągnęła prawą rękę na przywitanie. Tenebris skrzywił się delikatnie, a kobieta, widząc brak kończyny przybysza, gwałtownie odsunęła dłoń i zaczęła wierzgać palcami. Strada parsknęła cicho. - Przepraszam, przepraszam - powiedziała ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie - mruknął Riyen. - Nic się nie stało. Riyen, również miło poznać. Wraz z tymi słowami wyciągnął do niej lewą rękę. Niriel odwzajemniła gest i uścisnęła mu dłoń. - Niriel jest także przedstawicielem Konsorcjum Kuziennego w Izbie Rewidentów - dokończyła Toa. Tenebris nie próbował kryć zdziwienia. Przed nim stała bowiem jedna z ważniejszych osób w mieście. Ta świadomość uderzyła w niego gwałtownie, aż odruchowo oddalił swoją rękę, jakby obawiał się jej dotknąć po raz drugi. - Więc - zaczął, odzyskując fason - dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? - A, tak. Chciałabym, żebyś dla niej pracował. Riyen zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc. - Zapewne masz kilka pytań - wtrąciła się Niri. - Proszę, usiądźcie. Mówiąc to, wskazała dwa krzesła stojące przed biurkiem. Mężczyzna wcześniej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Goście usiedli, a sama Niriel dołączyła do nich, siadając po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, jednak zarządczyni kuźni przerwała ją kaszlnięciem. - Więc tak - zaczęła. - Jak powiedziała Strada, jestem Rewidentką, reprezentującą Konsorcjum Kuzienne. Już wcześniej rozmawiałyśmy ze Stradą o tym, abyś pomógł mi w mojej sprawie. - A jaka dokładnie jest to sprawa? Niri zmrużyła oczy i poczekała z odpowiedzią, jakby nie była pewna co powiedzieć. W końcu westchnęła i odezwała się: - Powiedz mi, Riyenie... co sądzisz o panującej w Vesterze władzy? Tenebris zacisnął pięść. Jego odpowiedź miała zmienić cały przebieg ich rozmowy. Nie wiedział, która była poprawna, więc postanowił mówić szczerze. - Trudno wypowiadać mi się na temat, na którym się nie znam. Bądź co bądź mieszkam tu zaledwie rok, a przez ten czas miałem na głowie inne sprawy niż zagłębianie się w politykę - mruknął. - Słyszałem jednak to i owo. Według niektórych, Radni są niekompetentni, a niektórzy Rewidenci przekładają własny interes nad interes miasta. Jak już powiedziałem, niewielu tak mówi i często rzucają takimi komentarzami dość spontanicznie. Podejrzewam jednak, że jest w tym ziarenko prawdy. Niriel oparła się o blat biurka i złączyła dłonie, zakrywając nimi podbródek. - Owszem. Rada Miasta jest dość powolna i niepewna w swych działaniach, przez co spowalniają różne procesy polityczne, a czasami nawet i blokują. Izba Rewidentów, choć stanowi drugi organ władzy, ma mniejsze możliwości niż radni. Pomimo tego i tak wielu Rewidentów, patrząc na stan władzy, stara się pomóc sobie, aniżeli miastu. Powoli stajemy w miejscu. Jeśli obecny stan rzeczy będzie trwał dalej, coraz więcej ludzi zacznie go zauważać i coraz więcej osób będzie niezadowolonych. Wtedy może dojść do zamieszek, otwartych buntów. Kto wie co stanie się potem. - Anarchia - rzucił odruchowo Riyen. - Możliwe. Dlatego trzeba temu zapobiec. Chcę zmienić konstrukcję władzy w Vesterze. Ja i Strada podzielamy to zdanie, a jestem pewna, że znalazłoby się jeszcze więcej osób, w tym wśród Rewidentów. Potrzebuję jednak oficjalnych sojuszy, żeby móc wprowadzić jakieś zmiany, a wątpię, by ktokolwiek zgodził się współpracować bez żadnych dodatkowych warunków. - I gdzie w tym wszystkim moja rola? - Będziesz moim pomocnikiem i wspomożesz w przekonywaniu Rewidentów, by dołączyli do sojuszu. W skrócie, będziesz chłopcem na posyłki - wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy i westchnął z niechęcią. - To pomoże ci zrozumieć zawiłości polityczne - odezwała się Strada, po czym spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmieszkiem i parsknęła: - Potraktuj to jako część treningu. - To jak będzie? - zapytała Niri, wpatrując się w Riyena z nadzieją. Mężczyzna zastanowił się. Nie do końca pojmował działań politycznych w Vesterze, bowiem nieszczególnie go interesowały. Takie doświadczenie mogłoby mu się przydać na przyszłość. Z kolei musiał przed sobą przyznać, że nie chciał się w to mieszać, wolał raczej skupić się na treningu, a resztę dni spędzać w spokoju. Wyczuwał jednak, i tego był pewien, że Strada oczekiwała, iż się zgodzi. Odetchnął głęboko. Nie był pewien jak bardzo może być przydatny dla Niriel, ale nawet jeśli okaże się bezużyteczny, to po prostu go wywali, a wtedy będzie mógł wrócić do starego harmonogramu. - W porządku - odezwał się. - Spróbuję pomóc. ---- Ulegyn przeglądał dokumenty. Większość z nich była dość nudna i powtarzalna, ale bądź co bądź był jednym z radnych w Tyhgrze i takie miał zadanie. Po śmierci Emalga, który okazał się być Makutą Malegiem, władzę przejęła nowa rada, która teraz wspólnie decydowała o losach miasta. Ulegyn, członek starej rady, dołączył i do tej. Odpowiadał między innymi za rejestry dostaw zaopatrzenia i uzupełnianie raportów dotyczących aktywności organów władzy, wydatków finansowych i tak dalej. Choć cieszył się, że sytuacja w mieście wróciła do normy, Vortixx był zaskakująco znudzony monotonią swoich zajęć. Nie żeby dawniej wyglądało to inaczej, ale jednak z perspektywy czasu milej wspominał swoją pracę sprzed roku. - Ulegynie - odezwał się nagle głos. To jeden z Matoran, jego asystent, wszedł do środka. - Sokół pocztowy dostarczył wiadomość. Xianin westchnął przeciągle, nie chcąc już kryć swojego zmęczenia. - Podaj mi to. Matoranin pośpiesznie podszedł do swojego przełożonego i wręczył mu list, po czym, żegnając się uprzednio, opuścił pomieszczenie. Ulegyn mruknął i zaczął czytać. Pod koniec tekstu zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się. - Musiał to wysłać krótko po tym, jak odesłał jego - stwierdził w myślach. - Sprytnie. Uważając to za ciekawsze od sterty dokumentów, Vortixx podniósł się i udał na drugą stronę piętra, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje gościnne dla tych, których przyjmowali radni. Ulegyn wszedł do jednego z nich. Mężczyzna w środku zbierał swoje rzeczy do torby - tego dnia miał opuścić siedzibę rady. Zaskoczony, gość odwrócił się w stronę Vortixx. - Coś się stało, Ulegynie? - Nie spiesz się z pakowaniem - odrzekł, po czym podał mu list. - Turaga Dhegor ma dla ciebie robotę. Mężczyzna przeczytał tekst, po czym uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i parsknął. - Możesz przekazać staruszkowi, że przyjmuję zlecenie - odparł. - Oczywiście - odparł Xianin. - Przyjdź zaraz do mojej kwatery, zaprowadzę cię do miejsca, w którym masz szukać. Gość skinął głową. Vortixx ziewnął przeciągle i opuścił pomieszczenie. Gdy mężczyzna został sam, wyciągnął z torby mnóstwo broni palnej i zaczął się przygotowywać. - Co ty kombinujesz? - pomyślał Ashad. Rozdział III Riyen siedział przy ogromnym pomniku na Głównym Placu Strefy Wschodniej. Było już ciemno, dlatego posąg lśnił blaskiem wbudowanych w niego kamieni świetlnych. Jaskrawe światło tworzyło krąg wokół statuy, oświetlając praktycznie cały plac. Tenebris westchnął głęboko. Zastanawiał się nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Od tej pory miał pracować dla Niriel, rewidentki reprezentującej Konsorcjum Kuzienne, by zjednoczyć pozostałych rewidentów i zreformować panującą władzę. Choć ostatecznie uznał, że końcowy efekt był mu obojętny i nie miał powodów do obaw, to jednak nie mógł powstrzymać zdenerwowania i niepewności. Nawet jeśli Niriel mówiła słusznie i niekompetencja zarówno radnych jak i rewidentów miała niedługo doprowadzić do zamieszek i powstań, to jednak nie istniała pewność, że droga, którą zamierzała dążyć, zapewniała bezpieczniejsze wyjście z sytuacji. Co jeśli komuś nie spodoba się jej sposób rozwiązywania problemów? Co jeśli będzie chciał się temu przeciwstawić? Mężczyzna postukał palcami o udo. Nie było innego sposobu, by przekonać się do Niriel, niż zobaczyć jak pracuje i z jakim skutkiem. Jeśli Riyen miał poznać zawiłości polityczne Vestery, to mógł wytworzyć swoje własne zdanie, którym będzie się kierował przy ich dalszej współpracy. Tenebris poczuł się pewniejszy, ugruntowując swoje stanowisko. Słysząc kroki, spojrzał w ich kierunku i dostrzegł idącą ku niemu Stradę. Toa spojrzała na niego przenikliwie, po czym usiadła obok. - Dlaczego chciałaś, żebym dla niej pracował? - Od razu przechodzisz do tematu - mruknęła kobieta. - Niecierpliwie, ale stanowczo. A jeśli chodzi o pytanie, to chciałam coś sprawdzić. - Co takiego? Strada przymrużyła jedno oko. - Dowiesz się, gdy nadejdzie czas. Riyen westchnął. - Jak już mówiłam, cierpliwości. Na wszystko, prędzej czy później, przychodzi czas - rzekła, dość ponuro. Tenebris popatrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem. Rozumiał jednak, że nie powinien naciskać. - No dobrze, poczekam. Choć tego nie widział, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Niriel chce jak najszybciej wziąć się do roboty - oznajmiła - dlatego dzisiaj będziesz nocował tutaj. Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy, zdziwiony. - Spokojnie, będziesz tu bezpieczny - parsknęła. - Raczej. - Raczej? - Tak sobie gadam - zbyła pytanie. - Powodzenia pierwszego dnia w pracy. Pamiętaj, że to jednak nie zwalnia cię z treningów. - Domyśliłem się - odparł odruchowo. - Dobrze - wzruszyła ramionami. - Do jutra. Riyen skinął głową na pożegnanie. Strada podniosła się i zaczęła iść w kierunku Strefy Północnej. Choć przez moment skąpana była w blasku kamieni świetlnych, to po chwili wstąpiła do ciemności i powoli zaczęła znikać mu z oczu. Tenebris mruknął i spojrzał na bok, gdzie za budynkami czekała na niego Kuźnia Wschodnia. Mężczyzna dalej czuł się niepewny co do całej sytuacji, ale postanowił zmierzyć się z tym bez zbędnych przemyśleń. Niemal natychmiastowo wstał i ruszył w stronę kuźni. ---- Ashad wylądował twardo na podłożu kanałów. Według listu coś co chciał odzyskać Dhegor znajdowało się pod ziemią. Oczywiście staruszek nie sprecyzował, czym dokładnie było to coś i wspomniał jedynie, że Toa "rozpozna to, gdy zobaczy". - Mam szczerze dosyć takich zagrywek. Najemnik sprawdził swoje uzbrojenie. Na płachcie materiału, zapiętej wokół jego pasa, przyszyte były uchwyty, na których trzymały się przeróżne bronie palne, od pistoletów zaczynając, idąc przez karabiny, a na strzelbach kończąc. Trochę wyżej umieszczone były dwie pochwy, jedna na każdy bok, w których spoczywały krótkie sztylety. Ashad wprawdzie prawie w ogóle nie używał broni białej, ale uznał, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Mężczyzna przypiął latarkę z kamienia świetlnego do skroni maski i rozejrzał się. Łukowy sufit podziemi ciągnął się w obu kierunkach. Jego płaska, wyrównana rzeźba przyćmiona była rdzą. Gdzieniegdzie z góry skapywały krople brudnej wody, wybijając ponury rytm, który roznosił się po ścianach kanału. Najemnik ruszył przed siebie. Wilgotne uczucie na butach i odgłosy zaburzonej powierzchni wody towarzyszyły mu z każdym krokiem. Rozwidlenie dróg. Ashad próbował nasłuchiwać, szukać jakichś wzorców, którymi mógł się kierować, jednakże nie usłyszał niczego szczególnego, a i jego słuch nie był tak dobry jak kiedyś. Toa uśmiechnął się kwaśno i odruchowo poszedł prawą ścieżką, nie chcąc marnować czasu na pomniejsze wybory. Ashadowi nie podobał się fakt, że nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, bądź niczego. Słyszał o płaczkach i podejrzewał, przed wejściem do kanałów, że prędko na jakiegoś się natknie. Tymczasem długą chwilę szedł samotnie, obserwując ściany i reagując na najmniejszy podejrzany dźwięk. Ciągle przeszywało go wrażenie jakoby jeden z nich czaił się na niego w ciemności, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, by zaatakować, zabić, a potem zjeść samotnego Toa. Mężczyzna nie czuł się z tym najlepiej, co objawiało się od czasu do czasu dreszczami przechodzącymi po jego kręgosłupie. Wtem najemnik usłyszał podejrzany szum. Od razu odwrócił się, lecz nie zastał tam nikogo. Przez dłuższy moment wpatrywał się w ciemność i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyciągnął pistolet z kabury i odbezpieczył go. Odgłos nasilał się. Wypaczone charczenie odbijało się echem w jego głowie. Krople zaczęły szybciej kapać, jakby dochodziły do punktu kulminacyjnego pieśni. Gdy dźwięk zdawał się być już tuż przy nim, Ashad zaczął biec przed siebie, co jakiś czas oglądając się za plecy, czy coś nie wyskoczyło z cieni. Szmer podążał za nim. Toa biegł dalej, szukając jakiegoś przestronnego łącznika pomiędzy sieciami kanałów, gdzie mógł otwarcie zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem. W podziemnym korytarzu nie starczyło mu miejsca na manewrowanie pomiędzy potencjalnymi przeciwnikami. Nagle droga przed nim zawaliła się. Najemnik zaczął spadać, aż w końcu uderzył twardo o grunt. Ból rozszedł się po plecach, a z ust mężczyzny - choć w założeniach miał to być ostry wulgaryzm - wydobył się głuchy jęk. Ashad podniósł się, choć z trudem, i spojrzał przed siebie. Kamień świetlny, który miał ze sobą, został uszkodzony podczas upadku i Toa widział przed sobą płachtę ciemności, przecinaną kilkoma szarawymi krechami, którymi były kontury kanałów. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do braku światła. Jego uwagę jednak przykuło gwałtowne stąpnięcie gdzieś z tyłu. Najemnik odruchowo spojrzał w tym kierunku, choć jedyne co dostrzegł to wszechobecną czerń. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed krytykującym samego siebie parsknięciem. Kolejny krok, z drugiej strony. Charczenie odbiło się echem od ścian. Rozumiejąc swoją sytuację, Ashad zrobił głęboki wdech i skupił się. Wiedział, że samym wzrokiem nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z zaistniałym problemem. Dźwięki stały się wyraźniejsze. Toa zaczął je analizować. Prędkość z jaką się odbijały świadczyła o tym, że znajdował się w pomieszczeniu większym niż korytarze, po których uprzednio się pałętał. Kroki dochodziły już z trzech miejsc. Co chwila dostrzegał wśród cieni błysk jaskrawych ślepi, pływające na czarnej palecie. Czwarte stąpnięcia. Mężczyzna westchnął i pochwycił powoli parę pistoletów. Musiał założyć, że płaczki były w stanie widzieć w ciemności, a więc dostrzec i jego. Pod tym względem mieli nad nim przewagę. Głośniejszy syk, który gwałtownie się zbliżył. Ashad zareagował natychmiastowo, wystrzeliwując w tamtym kierunku. Odgłos wypalanego mięsa i kruszonych kości przeszył ciemność, a dźwięk upadku przekonał go, że trafił. Pozostałe bestie rzuciły się razem, rozjuszone hałasem broni. Słysząc świst po swojej lewej, Toa skoczył do przodu i, ślizgając się na kolanach, wystrzelił za siebie. Trzask rozerwanej czaszki upewnił go o kolejnym trafieniu. Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie i ból na plecach. Ignorując pulsujący gorąc cierpienia skoczył do tyłu, przepychając się z płaczkiem. Monstrum uniknęło zmiażdżenia, przesuwając się pod koniec na bok. Zderzając się z ziemią, Ashad wykonał przewrót do tyłu, sycząc przy tym przez zadaną mu ranę, i wystrzelił tam, gdzie poczuł dotyk potwora. Błysk towarzyszący pociskowi rzucił światło na płaczka, który chwilę potem poleciał w tył, popchnięty siłą kuli, przebijającą mu klatkę piersiową. Gwałtowne warknięcie z boku przypomniało mu o jeszcze jednym przeciwniku. Słysząc, że był zbyt blisko - strzał z takiej odległości mógł uszkodzić też strzelca - Ashad machnął niedbale ręką, chcąc uderzyć napastnika. Ku jego zaskoczeniu bestia przetrzymała cios i ugryzła go w nadgarstek. Toa jęknął, ale przynajmniej wiedział gdzie znajdował się oponent. Czując nacisk na ramieniu, skupił całą swoją siłę na dłoni, wycelował w dół i strzelił. Pocisk rozszarpał łeb płaczka i rozszerzył ranę, którą zadał najemnikowi. Ostatnie truchło padło na ziemię. Mężczyzna syknął, próbując opanować ból, ale niezbyt to pomagało. Nie słysząc już podejrzanych kroków, Ashad usiadł powoli i zaczął opatrywać rany. O ile nadgarstkiem mógł zająć się z łatwością, o tyle ranę na plecach musiał obejrzeć ktoś inny. Mimo to użył kilka preparatów, by ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu. Wtem usłyszał kolejne zwierzęce warknięcia. Zaskoczony, podniósł się natychmiastowo, ignorując ból, i ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, z którego dochodziły go dźwięki. Szybko znalazł przejście i przeszedł przez nie, uciekając od kolejnych wrogów. Dotarł do kolejnego łącznika - pomieszczenie tym razem było delikatnie oświetlone. Ashad poczuł przewiew - gdzieś musiało być ujście, prowadzące na powierzchnię. Jeśli było wystarczająco duże, mogło posłużyć za wyjście. Toa spojrzał na bok. W półmroku dostrzegł trzy postacie, leżące na czymś. W tym samym momencie odwróciły się w jego stronę i warknęły cicho, po czym podniosły się i postawiły kilka kroków ku niemu. Kreatury stały zgarbione, z ich ust wyciekały flegma i inne wydzieliny. Kończyny stworów były powykręcane, lecz udawało im się jakimś cudem utrzymać w pozycji stojącej. Na twarzy nosiły pęknięte maski, a raczej ich fragmenty. Chrzęst z boku. Ashad spojrzał jedynie ukradkiem oka za siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku z trzech płaczków przed nim. Obok stała kolejna bestia, dużo większa i dużo chudsza. Jej cienkie odnóża zakończone były czymś, co ledwo przypominało dłonie, z ostrymi i długimi pazurami. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, ta nie miała na sobie maski, więc dwie pary czerwonych ślepi wpatrywały się bezpośrednio w najemnika. Zakrwawione szczękoczułki ociekały śliną. Ashad syknął, niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Potwory próbowały coś mówić, choć sylaby zlewały się w specyficzne charknięcia i mlaski. Dlatego Toa zignorował te odgłosy i pochwycił w nieuszkodzoną dłoń duży pistolet. Nagle płaczek z boku rzucił się na najemnika, najwidoczniej nie mogąc wytrzymać z głodu. Mężczyzna w porę zareagował i chwycił karykaturę za głowę. Nagle jej żuchwa została rozerwana, a z gardła wyleciała macka, zakończona spiralą ostrych kłów. Zaskoczony Ashad bez namysłu wystrzelił w kierunku bestii. Pocisk rozerwał jęzor i pozostałości szczęki potwora, a następnie przebił się przez mięso i roztrzaskał kręgi szyjne. Płaczek padł trupem. Pozostali, widząc to, odpowiedzieli dosyć gwałtownie. Hurtem rzucili się na Ashada, gotowi zjeść go żywcem. Toa chciał wystrzelić, ale pierwszy z kolei przeciwnik wytrącił mu broń z ręki. Skrzywiając się z niezadowolenia najemnik odskoczył do tyłu, wziął w dłonie strzelbę i wystrzelił, rozpruwając pierś jednego z agresorów. Mężczyzna jęknął, gdy rana na nadgarstku ponownie zapulsowała. Widząc, że nie będzie w stanie utrzymać obrzyna w obu rękach, Toa szybko przerzucił broń na zdrowe ramię i przywiązał ją bandażem do łokcia i barku, mocno ściskając. Następny płaczek wystawił przed siebie karykaturalne ręce, chcąc rozszarpać ofiarę. Ashad trzasnął go lufą po głowie, a widząc, że towarzysz napastnika biegł tuż za nim, wystrzelił w jego stronę. Stwór odleciał do tyłu, upadł i już nie wstał. Toa mruknął boleśnie. Odrzut prawie wybił mu rękę ze stawów, co objawiło się nieprzyjemnym szarpnięciem. Dostrzegając, że pozostały przeciwnik zaczął powoli odzyskiwać pełnię swej skrzywionej świadomości, najemnik uderzył go jeszcze raz, z łokcia w potylicę, po czym zrobił obrót na jednej nodze i w jego trakcie gruchnął płaczka strzelbą, miażdżąc mu żuchwę i krusząc czaszkę. Stwór poleciał do tyłu i padł martwy. Ashad oddychał ciężko. Przez gwałtowne ruchy w trakcie walki jego rany zaczęły mocniej boleć. Nie spodziewał się zostać tak szybko i dotkliwie zranionym. Mimo wszystko domyślał się, że mogło być gorzej. Jego uwagę od ran odwróciły jęki przepełnione cierpieniem, dobiegające z boku. Toa spojrzał tam. W cieniu dostrzegł sylwetkę, wijącą się z bólu i łkającą. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, chcąc dostrzec postać wyraźniej. Gdy w końcu przyzwyczaił się do półcienia i zobaczył źródło dźwięków, westchnął zdziwiony, jakby pojmując stan rzeczy. To, co Dhegor chciał odzyskać, nie było czymś. Było kimś. ---- Rozejrzał się. Ciemność dookoła pulsowała w rytmie serca. Delikatne fale rozchodziły się tuż pod jego stopami, zupełnie jakby mrok był wodą, chłodną i bezkresną. Mruknął. Dawno go tutaj nie było. ''- Witaj z powrotem'' Znany mu głos przykuł jego uwagę. Stała tam. Spowita w cieniach jak zawsze, jedynie jej oczy lśniły wśród ciemności. Choć ledwo mógł dostrzec sylwetkę postaci, wydawało mu się, że jej spojrzenie wyrażało niezadowolenie. ''- To ty...'' ''- Kogo innego spodziewałeś się w tym miejscu? Niczego tu już nie ma poza mną i pełzającym mrokiem. - Głos istoty wydał mu się melancholijny.'' ''- Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd pojawiłaś się przede mną - mruknął - a jednak to ty wydajesz się być niezadowolona.'' Istota parsknęła, a echo dźwięku rozniosło się po ciemności. ''- To nie ja pojawiam się przed tobą, tylko ty przede mną - objaśniła. - Siedzę tu, w mej samotni, a moim jedynym celem jest czekanie, aż przyjdziesz mnie odwiedzić.'' Zmrużył oczy. Ciemność zaczęła pulsować wolniej. ''- Więc - westchnął - jaki jest powód moich odwiedzin?'' Mógł przysiąc, że wśród mroku usłyszał jej zduszony chichot. Był pewien, że chciała odpowiedzieć "to ty powinieneś wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jesteś" i już przyszykował się na taką ewentualność. Tak się jednak nie stało. ''- Zapomniałeś o swoim obowiązku - odrzekła ponuro. - Zapomniałeś siebie.'' Spojrzał na nią pytająco, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć. Nim jednak wyjaśniła, wszechobecna czerń zawirowała i błysnęła gniewną czerwienią, sycząc dziko. Poczuł, jak przestrzeń zaczęła go przytłaczać i miażdżyć. Złowroga siła otoczyła go i zacisnęła na nim swe szpony, a on mógł jedynie stać w miejscu i dławić się uściskiem. Wtem spoglądnął w dół. Od jego stóp, niczym cień, rozciągały się smugi karmazynu, które tworzyły masywną sylwetkę bestii, uzbrojoną w ogromną ilość kończyn, wijących się niczym węże. Ten widok odruchowo wywołał u niego obrzydzenie i strach, a on nawet nie potrafił w pełni zrozumieć, dlaczego. ''- Nihil Nostra - odezwała się w końcu. - Czeka, aż ponownie będzie pełny.'' ''- Co według ciebie mam niby zrobić? - sapnął, wciąż wpatrując się w blade odbicie w czerwieni, drgające jak żywe. - Jestem za słaby, by z tym walczyć.'' Istota zaśmiała się smutno. ''- Nigdy nie będziesz na tyle silny, by z nim walczyć, a on nigdy nie będzie tak słaby, by cię zabić. Wasza walka byłaby bezcelowa. Dlatego nie ma racji bytu.'' ''- Więc co?'' ''- Musisz obronić to, co ci się należy. Jesteś taki samotny i zgubiony - westchnęła. - Porażka jest ci przeznaczona, ale jej konsekwencje zależą od ciebie. Walcz, ale nie pięściami czy orężem. Walcz... sobą - odparła, przerywając na chwilę, po czym kontynuowała: - Tylko w ten sposób będziesz w stanie zmienić swoje przeznaczenie.'' Jęknął. Nie potrafił w pełni pojąć jej słów, ani ukrytego znaczenia, chowającego się za nimi. Poczuł się odosobniony, odległy. Jego oczy wciąż mieniły się blaskiem bestii, pulsującej pod nim. Zdawało mu się, że oczy odbicia skierowane były na niego. ''- Nie masz powodów, by się obawiać - odezwała się przyjemnym głosem. - Dotknij powierzchni Prawdy, a zobaczysz jaka jest zwodnicza.'' Mimowolnie skulił się i powolnym ruchem ręki dotknął tafli odbicia. Fala, jak w wodzie, rozeszła się, zaburzając sylwetkę bestii. Po chwili kształt rozproszył się, a jego miejsce zastąpił inny, mniejszy i mniej groteskowy. Nagle cień spojrzał na niego trzema oczami i tak spoglądał, badając jego maskę, czaszkę i mózg. Ten obraz wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy. ''- Troje Oczu poszukujących jedynej przyszłości - mruknęła. - Jedynej słusznej ścieżki. Ciebie.'' Jego wzrok skierował się na nią. Choć nie był pewny jej metafor miał dziwne wrażenie, że zrozumiał, i to napawało go smutkiem. Oczy patrzyły, a on nie potrafił wytrzymać ich wzroku. ''- Nie jestem w stanie. Minął rok, a ja wciąż czuję się wątły. Ta ścieżka - westchnął, wskazując siebie dłonią - będzie łatwa do przebycia.'' Istota patrzyła na niego intrygującym spojrzeniem. Chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nagle karmazyn zaczął się rozmazywać i blednąć, a ona zlała się z tłem. Po chwili wszystko pochłonęła biel. ---- - Riyen. Riyen! Mężczyzna otworzył oczy. Rozmazany obraz po chwili nabrał ostrości, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył, była Niriel, stojącą nad nim i patrząca na niego jakby z wyrzutem. Mruknął. Wrócił do pomieszczenia, które rewidentka przygotowała mu do spania. Pokój znajdował się nieopodal biura zarządczyni kuźni i na co dzień stanowił swoisty magazynek. Był zbudowany na planie kwadratu, choć posiadał jeden wykusz z pojedynczym oknem. Każdą ścianę oblegały regały i półki, na których zbierano skrzynie pełne różnych przedmiotów. Za łoże Riyenowi służyła gruba mata, przytaszczona przez pracowników kuźni. Wbrew obawom Niriel, że może mu być niewygodnie, Tenebrisowi spało się całkiem przyjemnie, bardziej niż się tego spodziewał. Rewidentka obiecała jednak, że w najbliższym czasie przygotują mu lepszy pokój, na wypadek gdyby zechciał częściej u nich nocować. - Dobry - wymamrotał. - Dobry - odparła, wzdychając z politowaniem. - Czas trochę popracować. Jeśli będziesz się obijał, zrobisz złe pierwsze wrażenie, więc wstawaj. Mówiąc to, stukała go grzbietem palca wskazującego w bark, jakby chciała go w ten sposób popędzić. Riyen odetchnął głęboko i podniósł się. Mógł myśleć cały dzień nad powrotem do tamtego miejsca, ale i tak nie byłby w stanie dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego, a roztrząsanie tego co widział i usłyszał nie miało teraz racji bytu. Musiał poczekać do końca dnia, wtedy zacznie się zastanawiać. Na razie czekała go praca. Widząc, jak szybko mężczyzna podnosił się z maty, Niriel uśmiechnęła się, skinąwszy głową. - Chodźmy - zadeklarowała, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Riyen podrapał się po potylicy i podążył za nią. Po kilku minutach opuścili teren Kuźni Wschodniej i stanęli przed bramą. Tenebris odwrócił się w jej kierunku raz jeszcze. Lśniąc w blasku porannego słońca, gmach budynku wydawał się jeszcze bardziej okazały, pochłaniając każdą smugę światła, skierowaną na niego. Riyen stwierdził jednak w duchu, że tym razem przepych wylewający się z kuźni wydał mu się odpychający. Szybko jednak pozostawili budynek za sobą, idąc wzdłuż kamiennego chodnika. Vestera powoli budziła się do życia - jej mieszkańcy zaczęli wychodzić na ulice, niektóre zakłady wrzały w rytmie pracy, a sprzedający w swych kramikach wykrzykiwali korzystne oferty, które miały przyciągnąć, i często przyciągały, zainteresowanych klientów. Niriel i Riyen szli obok siebie, mieli na to wystarczająco dużo miejsca. Dopiero teraz Tenebris był w stanie zauważyć, że rewidentka sięgała mu wzrostem do piersi. Niri szła radosnym krokiem, w przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny, który poruszał się spokojnie, stonowanie. - Hej, Riyen - odezwała się nagle - myślę, że abyśmy mogli dobrze razem pracować, musimy się lepiej poznać, czyż nie? Tenebris zmrużył oczy. - Zapewne - odparł niepewny, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Więc - uśmiechnęła się - masz jakieś pytania? Riyen zastanowił się. Czy rzeczywiście miał coś, o co chciałby ją zapytać? Nie chodziło tutaj o ich misję, a o coś prywatnego, osobistego. W rzeczy samej, niewiele o niej wiedział, a jednak, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, jego umysł pozbawiony był pytań. - Jeśli nie masz pytań, wymyśl jakieś - pomyślał, wzdychając. - No to, Niriel-- - Niri - poprawiła go szybko. - Niri - mruknął, mieląc słowo, jakby nie do końca mu pasowało. - Pochodzisz stąd, czy przypłynęłaś z innego miejsca? Rewidentka patrzyła na niego, przez chwilę nie siląc się na odpowiedź. Widocznie nie takiego pytania się spodziewała. Po chwili jęknęła, jakby dopiero zrozumiała, że musi odpowiedzieć, i postukała kilka razy palcem o podbródek. - Jestem Norovianką - odrzekła. - Pochodzę z zachodnich wysp, ale od wielu lat mieszkam tutaj, w Vesterze. Riyen zamyślił się. Niriel była Norovianką, to wyjaśniało jej delikatnie niższy wzrost. Tenebris czytał trochę o nich lata temu, gdy cierpiał na amnezję i musiał poznawać otaczający go świat, ale nic na tyle szczególnego, by bez namysłu był w stanie rozpoznać przedstawiciela tej rasy. - Coś jeszcze? - zapytała, a jej głos wydał mu się zachęcający. Zupełnie jakby chciała porozmawiać o sobie. - Długo już należysz do Izby Rewidentów? - Dziesięć lat - odparła bez namysłu. - Może to niewiele, ale sporo nauczyłam się przez ten czas. O - jęknęła - ale kuźnią zarządzam trochę dłużej - dodała, wyszczerzając się. Riyen odruchowo też się uśmiechnął, choć w subtelniejszy sposób. Jej energiczny charakter potrafił rozpogodzić nawet i jego. Mimo ekscentryczności sprawiała wrażenie dobrej osoby. - To wszystko? - W sumie tak - mruknął po chwili zastanowienia. Oczy Niriel zabłysły. Dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiał, że wcale nie chciała rozmawiać o sobie. Po prostu czekała na swoją kolej do zadawania pytań. - Domyślam się, że też masz jakieś pytania - zaczął, niepewny co o tym myśleć. - Tak. Wiesz, nie chcę być niedelikatna, czy coś w tym stylu, ale od naszego pierwszego spotkania chciałam cię o to zapytać - zaczęła, a jej głos zdawał się wyrażać niepewność. - Jak straciłeś rękę? Tenebris zmrużył oczy i obniżył delikatnie głowę. Dziwił się samemu sobie, że nie pomyślał, iż może go o to zapytać. Nie czuł się na siłach, by o tym rozmawiać, ale uświadomił sobie, że powinien jej odpowiedzieć po tym jak ona poświęciła czas, by zaspokoić jego ciekawość, nieważne jak wymuszoną. Nawet jeśli jego pytania były mniej bezpośrednie. - Rok temu - rozpoczął - brałem udział w powstaniu przeciwko tyranowi na jednej z wysp. Byłem jedną z osób, która przebiła się przez wrogą armię i dotarła do pałacu. Tam władca wyspy odciął mi rękę podczas walki. Rozmyślając nad bolesnym doznaniem sprzed roku, Riyen zdał sobie sprawę, że instynktownie unikał nazywania poszczególnych rzeczy. Nie wspomniał, że owym tyranem był Makuta Maleg, a wyspa nazywała się Despara. Ostrożnie unikał imion, jakby chciał w najmniejszym stopniu odgrywać zdarzenie w swym umyśle. Niriel, spoglądając na pogrążonego w zadumie Riyena, przybrała smutny wyraz twarzy, jakby było jej szczerze smutno. - A co się stało z tym tyranem? Riyen westchnął, ocucony pytaniem. - Zabiłem go. Niri mruknęła ze zrozumieniem. Te dwa słowa zbudowały pomiędzy nimi ciszę na dłuższy czas. Szli, nie wymieniając między sobą ani słowa. Hałas, który do tej pory mógł doskwierać, stał się ulgą dla napiętej atmosfery. Ostatecznie jednak rewidentka postanowiła wznowić rozmowę. - Skoro tak - zamyśliła się - dlaczego nie załatwisz sobie jakiejś protezy? Musi ci być ciężko bez jednej kończyny. Znam nawet kilka osób, które chętnie by się tym zaję-- - Nie ma potrzeby - przerwał jej. - Miałem kiedyś protezę i nie wspominam jej dobrze. Jakoś poradzę sobie bez niej. Słowa Riyena były prawdziwe. Miał już niegdyś protezę - lewej ręki, dokładniej mówiąc. Z każdym krokiem powodowała u niego piekący ból i była wycieńczającym ciężarem. Gdy podczas przemiany w laboratorium Stwórców proteza została zniszczona i zastąpiona prawdziwą kończyną, Tenebris poczuł ukojenie. Tym razem jednak wiedział, że nie odzyska ręki, dlatego nie chciał marnego zastępstwa, a mimo to odczuwał smutek, widząc pustkę w miejscu, gdzie dana kończyna powinna być. Koniec końców postanowił nie montować protezy i tego zdania zamierzał się trzymać. - Miałeś już protezę? - zapytała zdziwiona Niriel. - Czego? - Tego - odpowiedział, unosząc sugestywnie lewą rękę. - Zaraz, zaraz - zacisnęła brwi i pomasowała czoło. - Miałeś protezę lewej ręki, ale teraz już nie masz i zamiast niej posiadasz prawdziwą, a potem straciłeś prawą i... - przerwała, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - To długa historia - stwierdził. - Ja zmęczyłbym się jej opowiedzeniem, a ty zmęczyłabyś się jej słuchaniem. Mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Niri, widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy, zaśmiała się ciepło. - Zapewne! Atmosfera między nimi rozluźniła się i dalej szli w pogodnym nastroju. Kolejny dzień w Vesterze zaczął się na dobre. ---- Budynek, przed którym stanęli, wyróżniał się na tle sąsiednich swą budową. Ściany tworzyły kamienne kostki, tworzące między sobą nierówną siatkę oplatającą elewację i porozdzielane na trzy segmenty drewnianymi belkami. Dwuspadowy dach stworzony z czarnych dachówek wyglądał, jak gdyby ściskał wszystkie ściany razem, ledwo utrzymując je w swoim uścisku. Komin, górujący nad budowlą, co jakiś czas wypluwał jasnawe obłoki dymu. Przednia attyka ozdobiona była wykutym w kamieniu symbolem. Po lewej wisiało coś, co wyglądało na sakiewkę, zaś po prawej obraz uzupełniała zębatka, przez której otwór przechodził obiekt przypominający gwóźdź, albo krótki sztylet. Z lewej ściany wystawała dobudówka, która stanowiła główne wejście do budynku. Miała ona pojedynczą płachtę dachówek, która wyginała się delikatnie, mknąc do bocznej attyki. Do drzwi prowadziły schody - również kamienne - które na wysokości dolnej belki podporowej skręcały w lewo i stykały się z ziemią. Choć z perspektywy, z której obserwowali go Riyen i Niriel, budynek wydawał się wąski, w rzeczywistości był aż nadto szeroki, jakby ktoś siłą pochwycił tylną ścianę i próbował ją pociągnąć, a reszta budowli ruszyła za nią. Tenebris mruknął. Spodziewał się czegoś więcej, czegoś bardziej okazałego. Budynek Gildii Kupieckiej wydał mu się zaskakująco zwyczajny, jak na organizację, która mogła szczycić się reprezentantem w Izbie Rewidentów. Paradoksalnie jednak budowla wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych i przykuwała uwagę. Niriel ruszyła pierwsza. Riyen po krótkiej chwili podążył za nią, wspinając się po kamiennych schodkach. Gdy weszli do środka, uderzył w nich przyjemny chłód. System filtracji powietrza, biegnący wewnątrz ścian skutecznie dopasowywał temperaturę wnętrza do potrzeb mieszkańców. Przedsionek był dość niewielki i zbudowany na planie prostokąta. Na środku drewnianej podłogi leżał okrągły, czerwony dywan z żółtymi frędzlami. Wyglądał niemal jak popołudniowe słońce i jego promienie, rozchodzące się na całej długości obwodu. Przy ścianie naprzeciwko stał stolik, zajmujący niemal całą przestrzeń przy niej. Towarzyszyła mu umieszczona w kącie po prawej szafa, wysoka na trzy ćwiartki wysokości dobudówki. Miała sześć półek - ich zawartość skryta była za zamkniętymi na klucz szklanymi drzwiczkami - i dwie szuflady, również zakluczone. Na lewej ścianie znajdowało się prostokątne okno wraz z podokiennikiem, na którym stało kilka doniczek z rosnącymi w nich roślinami. Zakrywały one niezbyt interesujący widok za szybą - ścianę sąsiedniego budynku. Po prawej widniały drzwi, prowadzące z dobudówki do właściwej części budynku. Podążając za Niri Riyen przekroczył ich próg i znalazł się w głównej sali zakładu kupieckiego. Przestronne pomieszczenie lśniło połączonym blaskiem wznoszącego się znad horyzontu słońca i lamp przepełnionych kamieniami świetlnymi. Ściany były koloru zielonego, co nadawało pokojowi żywego tonu, kontrastującego z chłodem kamiennej elewacji. Łukowaty sufit obnażał swoje żebra - drewniane podpory tworzyły grubą siatkę, przecinającą się z płaszczem tynku. Z pułapu zwisał ozdobny, szklany żyrandol, błyszczący jasnożółtym poblaskiem. Światło słoneczne wpadało do wnętrza budynku przez długie okna, kształtem przypominające spłaszczony prostokąt, które zostały wmontowane w obie boczne ściany. Przy nich stały szeregi gablot z różnymi przedmiotami w środku - Riyen dostrzegł w jednej z nich starą, zdobioną maskę, a tuż obok ornamentalny sztylet. Po lewej, w dostatecznej odległości od witryn, umieszczono meble, gdzie potencjalni klienci mogli usiąść i przemyśleć zakup, bądź omówić transakcję z jednym z kupców - dwie kanapy i para foteli tworzyły kwadrat wokół drewnianego stolika i ozdobnego dywanu pod nim. Przy ścianie naprzeciwko, zajmując jej trzecią część począwszy od lewego rogu, znajdował się kontuar. Za nim wisiało kilka szafek, układanych w równej odległości. Za ladą stała wysoka kobieta - Riyen początkowo wziął ją za Vortixx, jednak przyglądając się bliżej zaczynał dostrzegać różnice w kształcie czaszki. Ekspedientka miała delikatne rysy twarzy, a jej turkusowe oczy wyrażały spokój i łagodność. Uwagę przykuwał ubiór kobiety - beżowy płaszcz ze złotymi, metalowymi ozdobami, które smugami krążyły po ubraniu, zataczając łuk na barkach i kończąc się przy połach odzienia, gdzie zwieńczone były ogromnymi, eliptycznymi płytami o tym samym kolorze, ze żłobieniami, które rozchodziły się równomiernie od granic niebieskich kul, wypełniających wnętrze tychże płyt. Riyen był zafascynowany jej ubraniem, obserwując je ostrożnie, by nie zwróciła na niego szczególnej uwagi. Zastanawiało go ile mogło być warte, choć ta kwestia szybko okazała się drugorzędna, gdy Tenebris dostrzegł, że złocone elementy były bardziej smukłe niż się zdawało i sprawiały wrażenie falujących wraz z odzieniem. Uważał to za zaskakująco fascynujące. Zauważając, że jego myśli zaczęły dążyć w dziwnym kierunku, mężczyzna oderwał swoją uwagę od ubrania i skupił się na czymś innym. Kobieta za kontuarem uśmiechnęła się - musiała zauważyć jego spojrzenie, orbitujące wokół jej ubrania. - Witaj, Serith - odezwała się do ekspedientki Niriel. - Lothe u siebie? - Tak - rzuciła kobieta za ladą. - Niedawno otworzyliśmy, więc wciąż siedzi w swojej pracowni. - Mam do niego sprawę. Pozwolisz, że wejdę. - Z panią nie widzę problemu - mruknęła ekspedientka, po czym uśmiechnęła się - ale co z koneserem mody? Riyen skrzywił się na ten komentarz. Niriel parsknęła. - Spokojnie - odrzekła rewidentka. - Może wygląda groźnie, ale jest bardzo potulny. - W porządku. Zdam się na pani ocenę. - Dzięki - wyszczerzyła się Niriel. Kończąc wymianę zdań Niri skierowała się do drzwi nieopodal kontuaru. Riyen podążył za nią. Zamykając drzwi za sobą, Tenebris dostrzegł przed oczami korytarz idący wzdłuż ściany, przy której stała Serith. - Chodźmy - westchnęła głośno rewidentka. - Więc, jak mam się zachowywać? - zapytał Riyen. Bądź co bądź musiał wiedzieć, co było mu wolno, a co nie. Słysząc pytanie, Niriel spojrzała na niego. - Bądź ostrożny, ale nie spięty - odparła. - Możesz zadawać pytania, jeśli jakieś ci się nasuną w trakcie rozmowy. Ale nie sprawiaj wrażenia zbyt zainteresowanego. Lothe to jeden z najbardziej doświadczonych kupców w Vesterze, a informacja to towar, którego wartość rośnie wraz z ciekawością klienta. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Niriel potrafiła w jednym momencie zachowywać się energicznie i psotliwie, w drugim zaś profesjonalnie i chłodno. Tenebris zastanawiał się, która strona jej osobowości była prawdziwa, a może raczej która była bliższa prawdy. Ta niewiedza zwiększała jego czujność. - Dlatego nie pokazuj zbytnio, że bardzo zależy ci na odpowiedzi - kontynuowała. - Chociaż, z tego co słyszałam od Strady, nie będzie u ciebie problemu z trzymaniem emocji w ryzach - wyszczerzyła się. Tenebris jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi. Stanęli przed drzwiami do pracowni Lothe. Riyen spojrzał na Niriel, która westchnęła i zapukała kilka razy. - Kto tam? - Doszedł ich stłumiony głos. - Stara znajoma. - Zapraszam. Uśmiechnięta Niri gestem głowy zaprosiła Riyena do środka, po czym otworzyła drzwi i przekroczyła ich próg. Tenebris wszedł za nią. Pracownia była dość wielkim pomieszczeniem. Przy bocznych ścianach i tej naprzeciwko stały regały przepełnione masą przeróżnych przedmiotów - maski, ozdobne bronie, pergaminy, czy nawet oszlifowane kamienie. Nieopodal przedniego regału znajdowało się szerokie biurko, na których leżały sterty dokumentów i towarzysząca im niska lampka z kamieniem świetlnym. Lothe był Steltianinem klasy wyższej w czarno-zielonym pancerzu. Na zbroję narzucony miał prosty kaftan o szarawym kolorze. Jego szmaragdowe oczy przeglądały jakiś dokument, ale słysząc kroki spojrzały na przybyszy. - Niri - uśmiechnął się - dobrze cię widzieć. - Mam nadzieję - wyszczerzyła się. - A kim jest twój towarzysz? - To mój, hm... - zaczęła, po czym przerwała, szczerze zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Spojrzała na Riyena pytająco i mruknęła: - W sumie, kim ty dla mnie jesteś? Ochroniarzem, wspólnikiem? Tenebris wzruszył ramionami, czy też ramieniem. - Powiedzmy, że jestem współudziałowcem. Niriel wskazała na niego palcem, jakby chciała przekazać "to, co właśnie powiedział". Lothe parsknął. - Więc - westchnął - czym zawdzięczam sobie twoją wizytę? - To zakład kupiecki, więc dobrze wiesz po co tu jestem - uśmiechnęła się. - Mam interes. Steltianin odłożył trzymany dokument na stertę i wyprostował się na fotelu. - Ciekawe - mruknął - Usiądźcie. Mówiąc to, wskazał gestem dłoni dwa krzesła przed biurkiem. Goście prędko skorzystali z oferty. - Zatem - zaczęła - mówiąc w skrócie, chciałabym, by Kuźnia Wschodnia i twoja Gildia Kupiecka nawiązały współpracę. Riyen zmrużył oczy, zdziwiony, ale postarał się nie zareagować zbyt gwałtownie. By zreformować władzę, Niriel chciała nawiązać współpracę z większością rewidentów, dzięki czemu miałaby poparcie w siedzibie władzy. Teraz z kolei zaproponowała zupełnie inny układ niż Tenebris się spodziewał. - Hmm - mruknął przeciągle Lothe - czemu? - Cóż, wielu nowicjuszy ma problem ze spopularyzowaniem swoich wyrobów - odparła. - Trudno się temu dziwić, wiadomo, że klienci preferują przedmioty, których jakość potwierdza znane imię, więc starsi stażem kowale mają o wiele łatwiej. Ci, którym udało się pracować grupowo przy jakichś większych projektach, jak choćby statua na głównym rynku, mogli szczycić się udziałem w takiej pracy, ale nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia. - Fakt - przytaknął Steltianin. - Z tego też powodu klienci, którzy przychodzą do naszych zakładów, poszukują raczej towarów stworzonych przez starszych kowali i często ignorują prace młodszych. - Próbowaliście obniżyć ceny prac nowicjuszy, by klienci zainteresowali się tańszym zakupem? - Pewnie - westchnęła Niriel - ale nie dość, że to nie wystarczy, to dodatkowo przychody nowicjuszy maleją jeszcze bardziej, a i tak wystawiają swoje prace za niższe ceny, bo tak nakazuje regulamin Kuźni. Riyen skinął głową. Regulamin Konsorcjum Kuziennego, obowiązujący w każdej kuźni Vestery, mówił, że jeśli ktoś dopiero zaczyna handel swymi wyrobami, musi zacząć od niższych cen niż jego seniorzy, ponieważ istnieje ryzyko, że dane produkty nie mają tak dobrej jakości, co mogłoby zniechęcić potencjalnych klientów do dalszych zakupów w zakładach danej kuźni. - Więc rozumiem, że oddając je na sprzedaż do mnie oczekujesz, że towary młodzików będą częściej kupowane? - Jestem o tym niemal przekonana. - No dobrze - zipnął Lothe - ale skoro ma to być współpraca, korzyści muszą być obustronne, czyż nie? Jak ja, nie, jak moja gildia na tym zyska? - Słyszałam, że masz deficyt produktów, które pokrywają się z tym, co robimy u nas w kuźni - uśmiechnęła się Niri. - Ornamentalne rzeźby, statuetki, jakieś metalowe ozdoby do domu. Lothe zmrużył oczy i oparł głowę o wspartą na blacie rękę, przyglądając się uważnie Niriel. Zapewne zastanawiał się skąd posiadała taką informację. Riyen natomiast myślał, czy była ona prawdziwa. Po chwili Steltianin rozluźnił rękę i rozruszał palce dłoni. Kilka trzasków rozeszło się w eterze. - Niestety, to prawda. Choć nie jest to główne źródło naszych zarobków, to klienci często oczekują od nas takich towarów, a my mamy ich coraz mniej. - Tym bardziej perspektywa dostaw z jednej z najlepiej prosperujących kuźni w Vesterze wydaje się korzystna, prawda? Kupiec uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Wydaje się, ale czy na pewno taka jest? Co jeśli opłaty, które będę musiał wypłacić twoim kowalom, przeważą późniejsze zyski? Zapewne sprzedadzą więcej niż w waszych zakładach, ale to wcale nie musi być wielka różnica. Z kolei dla mnie zakup pewnej ilości towarów, a potem sprzedaż zaledwie fragmentu jest drastyczna. - Sam powiedziałeś, że klienci często oczekują od was takich towarów. Lothe parsknął. - Fakt - przyznał. - W takim razie wydaje się, że nie pozostaje mi nic, tylko się zgodzić. - Cieszę się - mruknęła. - Mam nadzieję, że Rada nie będzie jakoś szczególnie niezadowolona. W oczach Steltianina pojawił się niepokojący błysk. - Czemu miałaby być niezadowolona? Riyen zmrużył oczy. Ton głosu kupca uległ zmianie, stał się ostrożniejszy. To nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego. - Widzisz, jakiś czas temu zdarzyło mi się spotkać z Radą i przy okazji przedstawiłam im pomysł naszej współpracy, ale z jakiegoś powodu byli tym oburzeni, jakoby kooperacja dwóch rewidentów stanowiła jakiś polityczny problem. Szczerze, nie za bardzo rozumiem o co im chodziło. Lothe zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół, na swoje biurko. Rozmyślał. - Wszyscy radni są przeciwko twojemu pomysłowi? - Na to by wyglądało. Steltianin wyprostował się na fotelu i westchnął. - No to mamy problem - oznajmił. - Nie tak dawno zawarłem układ z radnym Strefy Wschodniej, całkiem korzystny. Gdybym teraz podjął działania, które dezaprobuje, mógłby ten układ zerwać. - Niedobrze - jęknęła Niri. - Jaki to układ? - Monopol w jednej z dzielnic nieopodal głównego rynku - odparł niemal od razu. - Rozumiesz, jaka to dla mnie szansa. Dzięki temu mógłbym pokryć wszelkie straty związane z brakiem towarów rzemieślniczych, bez zbędnego ryzyka. - Rozumiem - westchnęła smutno. - Więc nic cię nie przekona do współpracy? Riyen zacisnął pięść. Wyglądało na to, że dyskusja miała zakończyć się porażką. Tenebris popadł w zadumę, myśląc nad czymś. - Wybacz. Jestem kupcem i mistrzem Gildii Kupieckiej. Muszę dbać o swoje i jej interesy. - No trudno. A liczyłam na owocną współpracę... - A co jeśli zaproponowalibyśmy ci coś lepszego? - wtrącił się nagle Riyen. Niriel odruchowo spojrzała na niego. Choć uwagę skupił na Lothe, Tenebris mógł przysiąc, że w jej oczach malowały się niepokój i ciekawość. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Steltianin, zaskoczony nagłym odezwaniem się drugiego gościa, który do tej pory milczał podczas dyskusji. - Jeśli zaproponowalibyśmy coś, co przebiłoby korzyści układu z radnym, zgodziłbyś się na współpracę? - Podejrzewam, że gdybyście mieli coś takiego, już dawno byście o tym wspomnieli - parsknął Lothe. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Po prawdzie, nie był do końca pewien, co mógł zaproponować Lothe, co skłoniłoby go do zawarcia układu z Niriel i liczył tutaj na jej inicjatywę. Rewidentka jednak siedziała, wpatrując się w niego w milczeniu. - Więc? Tenebris rozluźnił dłoń. Nie mógł się zbytnio denerwować, bo kupiec mógłby to wykorzystać. Musiał opanować umysł, odetchnąć. - Powiedz mi - zaczął - jak daleko sięga wpływ twojej gildii? Steltianin mruknął, zdziwiony pytaniem, jednak szybko przystąpił do odpowiedzi. - Gildia Kupiecka ma swoje zakłady na terenie całej wschodniej strefy miasta i w kilku rejonach Strefy Zachodniej. Kilka naszych sklepów znajduje się też w Centrum. - Dlaczego nie założycie zakładów w innych strefach? - Planujemy, ale takie rzeczy trzeba przeprowadzać powoli, albo straci się niepotrzebnie pieniądze. - Jeśli nawiązałbyś współpracę z Kuźnią Wschodnią, mógłbyś spróbować założyć nowy zakład w Strefie Północnej. Lothe był szczerze zainteresowany. - Mów dalej. - Kuźnia Wschodnia ma dobre relacje z Północną. Jeśli wsparłbyś jedną z nich, druga mogłaby być zainteresowana podjęciem współpracy z twoją Gildią. Wtedy moglibyście założyć pierwszy zakład w Strefie Północnej, a tamtejsza kuźnia dostarczyłaby odpowiednich towarów na początek. Później rozrost wpływów Gildii byłby tylko formalnością. - To ciekawy tok myślenia, ale skąd masz pewność, że Kuźnia Północna będzie skłonna zawrzeć z nami układ? Z tego co wiem ich zakładom dobrze się powodzi, niezależnie od doświadczenia rzemieślników - stwierdził, po czym uśmiechnął się subtelnie. Riyen nie był pewien, co ten uśmiech miał oznaczać. Niriel musiała zrozumieć, bowiem zacisnęła dłoń na udzie Tenebrisa. W tym geście mężczyzna wyczuł niezadowolenie. - Więc popełniłem gdzieś błąd - uznał w myślach. Riyen zgarbił się i oparł podbródek o dłoń, zakrywając przy tym część żuchwy i opierając ramię o udo. - W takim razie - mruknął, a jego głos przybrał poważniejszy ton - skąd pewność, że radny zerwie wasz układ, gdy zawrzesz inny? Lothe popatrzył na niego, przez chwilę przytłoczony chłodnym spojrzeniem Tenebrisa, po czym zaśmiał się głośno. - Lubię go! - sapnął pod koniec śmiechu. - Zawsze potrafisz dostarczyć mi jakąś rozrywkę, Niri. - Taki już mój urok - wyszczerzyła się. - A jeśli chodzi o układ - odparł - to zastanowię się. Twój towarzy... nie, współudziałowiec mnie zainteresował. Pozwolisz, że pomyślę trochę nad tym, zanim podejdę decyzję, dobrze, Niri? - Oczywiście. Dzięki za poświęcenie mi czasu. - Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnął się. - Do zobaczenia. ---- Riyen i Niri opuścili zakład Gildii Kupieckiej i ruszyli w stronę Kuźni Wschodniej. Tenebris spojrzał na Niriel - była zamyślona, a jej zmartwiony wyraz twarzy stanowił dla niego nieprzyjemny widok, jakby coś uległo gwałtownej zmianie, a on nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. - Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że chodzi o współpracę między Gildią i Kuźnią? - przerwał ciszę. - Przecież nie o to ci chodziło. Kobieta przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, ale moment później pytanie jakby do niej dotarło, więc skierowała swój wzrok na Riyena. - Z ostrożności - odparła. - Moja inicjatywa ma na celu sprzeciwienie się panującej władzy, a głównie radnym. Dlatego też chciałam się upewnić, czy Lothe nie współpracował z którymś z radnych, bo w takiej sytuacji na pewno by się nie zgodził. - Dlatego użyłaś przykrywki współpracy między waszymi przedsiębiorstwami - mruknął Riyen, w końcu rozumiejąc. - Żeby osoby przeciwne twemu pomysłowi nie dowiedziały się o tym pierwsze. Niriel skinęła głową. - Słyszałam plotki, jakoby Lothe zawarł współpracę z którymś z radnych i rozpoczął monopol na jednej z dzielnic nieopodal głównego placu, więc musiałam się upewnić. - Co jeśli będzie chciał potwierdzić twoje słowa u radnych? - Cóż - uśmiechnęła się - ich słowo przeciwko mojemu. - Jeśli cała piątka będzie tego samego zdania, twoje szybko przegra ten pojedynek. - Może i tak - westchnęła. - Na razie i tak nie warto o tym myśleć. Lothe był moim pierwszym celem, bo trochę się już znamy i prowadzi działalność niedaleko kuźni. Ale żeby napotkać tak znaczną przeszkodę na samym początku... Niedobrze. - Jeśli o to chodzi to, cóż, przepraszam - jęknął. - Popełniłem gdzieś błąd, prawda? Niriel odetchnęła głęboko. - Zaproponowanie "czegoś lepszego" sprawiło, że wydaliśmy mu się zdesperowani, co znaczy, że to my zyskalibyśmy bardziej na tym układzie aniżeli on, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na wprowadzenie dodatkowych warunków. - wyjaśniła, po czym wyszczerzyła się. - Ale z kolei nieźle wybrnąłeś z tej sytuacji. Mogłabym przysiąc, że przez chwilę się ciebie przestraszył. Riyen parsknął. - Poza tym - kontynuowała - dzięki tobie wiemy, że jest skłonny zastanowić się nad moją propozycją, więc nie poszło tak źle. - Więc, co teraz? - Teraz - nabrała powietrza - będę musiała coś wymyślić, żeby przekonać go do zerwania układu z radnym, dzięki czemu można by zacząć przekonywać go do przyłączenia się do mojej sprawy. Przy okazji zacznę myśleć nad naszym kolejnym celem. Tenebris skinął głową. Niriel uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Dobrze się spisałeś. Dziękuję. - Hm? Prawie nic nie zrobiłem. - Czyżby? - parsknęła. - W każdym razie dopiero się uczysz. Poza tym miło od czasu do czasu dobrze się bawić przy takich sprawach. Wspomnienie krótkiego strachu na twarzy Lothe. Zachowam je sobie na jakiś czas. Riyen uśmiechnął się. Trudno było się temu oprzeć w jej towarzystwie. - To tyle na dzisiaj - stwierdziła. - Przyjdź jutro, na pewno coś się dla ciebie znajdzie. Mam nadzieję, że znasz drogę powrotną? Tenebris przytaknął skinieniem głowy. - Dobrze. Do zobaczenia więc. Powodzenia na treningu! Mam nadzieję, że Strada nie wymęczy cię tak, że nie będziesz mógł jutro wstać. - Mam taką nadzieję za każdym razem - mruknął, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Poczucie humoru? - westchnęła, udając zaskoczenie i przejęcie. - Niemożliwe. Riyen wzruszył ramieniem. - Zdarza się. Do zobaczenia. Niri pomachała jeszcze przed odejściem, po czym zniknęła za budynkami. Tenebris westchnął. Przyszłe dni zapowiadały się na przepełnione pracą. ---- Riyen wszedł do karczmy i odetchnął marudnie. Trening ze Stradą wykończył go tak jak się tego spodziewał. Każdy mięsień jego ciała pulsował gorącym bólem. Teraz Tenebrisowi marzył się jedynie zasłużony odpoczynek. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się. Gości, choć wciąż sporo, było mniej niż się spodziewał o tej godzinie. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Riyen podszedł do baru, gdzie zastał Guska. Toa Kamienia uniósł głowę i spojrzał na przybysza. - I jak tam dzisiejszy trening? - Spróbuj się dowiedzieć z mowy mojego ciała - mruknął Tenebris. - Mówi, że świetnie się bawiłeś. - Jak zawsze - westchnął. - Idę na górę, ochłonąć z całej tej... zabawy. Mówiąc to, obrócił się i skierował na bok, w stronę schodów. - A właśnie - zatrzymał go Gusk. - Masz gościa. Riyen zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. - Gościa? - Tak. Przyszła tu jakiś czas temu i powiedziała, że słyszała, że się tutaj zatrzymałeś i chciała się z tobą spotkać. No to jej powiedziałem, że cię nie ma. - Gdzie jest teraz? - W twoim pokoju. - W moim pokoju?! - Riyen nie mógł uwierzyć w te trzy słowa. - Nie ekscytuj się tak. Powiedziała, że chce tam na ciebie zaczekać. - I dlatego tak po prostu wpuściłeś ją do mojego pokoju? - Ta kobieta ma coś wspólnego z tobą - odparł, niewzruszony niezadowoleniem Tenebrisa. - Wolałem się w to nie mieszać, więc grzecznie pozwoliłem jej tam wejść. Riyen stał, wpatrując się w gospodarza ogłupiały. Po chwili jednak westchnął. - A zresztą - mruknął. - Pomęczę cię później. Kończąc rozmowę z Guskiem, Tenebris opuścił parter. Gdy był już na piętrze, gdzie pospolici goście karczmy nie mogli go dostrzec, dobył Ciszy i ruszył stonowanym krokiem w stronę swojego pokoju. Gdy w końcu stanął przed jego drzwiami, odetchnął głęboko i pchnął je, wchodząc do środka. Pomieszczenie nie było szczególnie duże, zbudowano je na planie kwadratu. Po lewej znajdowała się niewielka szafa, po prawej zaś stały dwa krzesła i niewielki stolik. Przy tylnej ścianie leżało łóżko, a tuż nad nim umieszczone było okno, wpuszczające promienie światła do środka. Riyen mruknął. Wszystkie rzeczy były na swoim miejscu. Poza jednym. Jeden element nie pasował do całej reszty. Tym elementem była leżąca na łóżku - tyłem do wejścia - kobieta. Ubrana była w jasny płaszcz, ale pod kołnierzem Tenebris mógł zobaczyć fragmenty czarnej zbroi. Słysząc odgłos zamykanych drzwi, nieznajoma odwróciła się. Teraz Riyen był pewien - miała na sobie czarny pancerz z nielicznymi, białymi akcentami. Widząc go, uśmiechnęła się. Jej lazurowe oczy wydały się mężczyźnie dziwnie płynne. - Długo każesz damie na siebie czekać - odparła lekkim głosem. - Witaj, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Ile to już minęło, półtora roku? Riyen zacisnął pięść jeszcze mocniej, wzmacniając uchwyt na rękojeści Ciszy, i zmrużył oczy. - Shathra. Rozdział IV - Podoba mi się ten twój nowy wygląd, wiesz? Całkiem, całkiem. Riyen spoglądał na niespodziewanego gościa podejrzliwie. Shathra dowodziła grupą, która zaatakowała go i jego towarzyszy z Antrocez półtora roku temu. To wtedy przeteleportowała go do laboratorium Stwórców. Nie wiedział co stało się z pozostałymi. Teraz siedziała przed nim, uśmiechając się psotnie i wpatrując w niego. - Jesteś spięty. Spokojnie, nie przyszłam cię zabić czy coś. Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. Złagodził spojrzenie, ale wciąż ściskał Ciszę, gotowy do niespodziewanego ataku. - Możesz to odłożyć? - parsknęła. - Trudno będzie mi się rozmawiało z ostrzem skierowanym na mnie, a podejrzewam, że masz dużo pytań. Mężczyzna westchnął i odłożył chepesz. Shathra uśmiechnęła się szerzej. - Od razu lepiej - powiedziała, po czym klepnęła dłonią o materac łóżka. - Usiądź sobie. - Postoję - rzucił chłodno. Kobieta mruknęła z niezadowolenia, ale nie próbowała go zmuszać. - Jesteś okrutnie chłodny, wiesz? Tak się namęczyłam, żeby cię znaleźć. - Po co? Shathra zachichotała, a na jej twarzy po raz kolejny zaakcentował się figlarski uśmiech. - Kto wie... Riyen zmarszczył brwi, niezachwycony odpowiedzią. - Spokojnie, spokojnie. Żartowałam - odparła. - Właściwie, to chciałam cię zobaczyć i zapytać o pomoc. - W czym? - Zostałam wynajęta, by znaleźć i pojmać pewną osobę - mruknęła. - Mówią na niego Trzecie Oko. Tenebris zdziwił się i zastanowił. Trzecie Oko pojawił się w przepowiedni Wyroczni, starszej Turaga z Despary. Opisała go jako nadchodzące zło, ale nie była w stanie określić, kim lub czym był. - Więc to ktoś - pomyślał Riyen. - Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Dostałam informację od mojego pracodawcy, że Trzecie Oko kogoś szuka. Kogoś imieniem Tenebris - uśmiechnęła się. - Znasz kogoś takiego? Riyen mruknął. - Znam. - To bardzo dobrze się składa. Chciałabym, aby był przynętą na Trzecie Oko. Zgodzi się? - Nie wiem, zapytam - syknął. Shathra parsknęła. - Dobra, skończmy z tym. Wątpię, żebyś niedługo opuszczał Vesterę, więc tak czy inaczej będziesz moją przynętą - wyszczerzyła się. Riyen westchnął, niezadowolony. Niezależnie od jego zdania, zamierzała wykorzystać go do złapania Trzeciego Oka, o którym mówiła. Jednak sam Tenebris był zainteresowany tą tajemniczą osobą. Oraz tym, jaki miał z nią związek. - Więc, czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - Żebyś był gotowy. Na razie zbieram informację, więc nie musisz się martwić, ale jeśli czegoś się dowiem, poinformuję cię. - Mieszkasz gdzieś niedaleko? - Załatwiłam sobie kwaterę kilka przecznic stąd. No chyba, że zapraszasz mnie do siebie - zaśmiała się psotnie. Riyen zmrużył oczy. - Nie. - Chłodny jak zawsze. Trzeba się będzie przyzwyczaić - westchnęła, po czym podniosła się gwałtownie z łóżka. - No nic, na razie to tyle. Do następnego. Przechodząc obok niego, poklepała go po ramieniu i podeszła do drzwi, szykując się do wyjścia. - Co stało się z pozostałymi? - Zatrzymał ją głos Tenebrisa. Shathra puściła klamkę i stanęła, nie odwracając się do niego. - Co masz na myśli? - Jej głos brzmiał dziwnie spokojnie. - Co stało się z tymi, z którymi podróżowałem, kiedy nas zaatakowałaś? - mruknął. - Zabiłaś ich? - Nie - odparła szybko. - Nie wiem co się z nimi stało. Uciekli krótko po tym jak zniknąłeś. - Ja nie zniknąłem. Zostałem przeteleportowany - przerwał, dobywając Ciszy i gwałtownym ruchem przykładając ostrze do jej szyi - przez ciebie. Shathra nawet nie drgnęła. - Kim ty jesteś, do cholery? Co wiesz o mnie, o laboratorium, o wszystkim? Mów. Kobieta odwróciła delikatnie głowę, na jej twarzy widniał pobłażliwy uśmiech. - Muszę cię zawieść, ale w swoim obecnym stanie nie możesz mnie pokonać. - Mogę spróbować. Shathra odwróciła się do niego i odetchnęła głęboko. - Pokładasz we mnie zbyt wiele nadziei. Nie wiem nic o żadnym laboratorium, albo o tym co w nim robiłeś. Wiem jedynie, że miałam misję. Gdybym cię znalazła, miałam uruchomić system teleportacyjny wbudowany w twoje ciało. - Kto ci to nakazał? - Nie wiem - mruknęła - ale przynajmniej wiem, że wiele nie wiem. Nie czujesz się tak samo? - Nie - odparł. - Nie czuję się tak wygodnie jak ty. - Może powinieneś - westchnęła, po czym zaśmiała się. - Odłożysz to? Nic nie wskóramy, walcząc o coś, czego oboje nie wiemy. Zaakceptuj to, że nie wiesz i czekaj, aż się dowiesz. Riyen nie był do końca przekonany, ale odsunął broń od jej szyi. - Idź - rzekł. - Pewnie niedługo się spotkamy. - Nie mogę się doczekać - parsknęła, po czym puściła mu oczko. Shathra wyszła, zostawiając Tenebrisa samego z jego myślami. Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku i mruknął przeciągle. Riyen nie chciał mieszać się w kolejną sprawę, niemniej interesowała go persona Trzeciego Oka. Kim był i czego od niego chciał? Na te pytania odpowiedzi miały dopiero przyjść. Riyen z westchnięciem położył się gwałtownie na łóżku. Był zmęczony treningiem i życzył sobie odrobiny odpoczynku. Na rozmyślania miał czas jutro. ---- Ashad wyłamywał palce, każdy jeden po kolei. Głuchy trzask rozbrzmiewał wzdłuż kości i wyrywał się na zewnątrz przez skórę i pancerz. Najemnik westchnął i rozruszał palce, wydobywając z nich kilka pomniejszych chrzęstów. Znajdował się w jednym z większych pokojów gościnnych w siedzibie rady w Tyhgrze. Pomieszczenie było bardziej obszerne niż te, które przydzielono mu, ale szybko zignorował tę myśl. Przy bocznej ścianie znajdowało się spore łóże, po jego prawicy zaś postawiona została niska szafka, na której stała metalowa lampka. Łóżko było zajęte przez kobietę. Znajdowała się w pozycji półleżącej, opierając głowę o sporą, puchową poduszkę. Jej puste spojrzenie wpatrywało się w przykrywającą ją kołdrę, choć na pewno nie z powodu zainteresowania przykryciem. Toa mruknął przeciągle. Była w takim stanie od momentu, w którym znalazł ją w kanałach i sprowadził do budynku rady. Gdy zajęli się jej okrutnymi ranami, nawet nie jęczała z bólu, nie reagowała w żaden szczególny sposób. Tak jakby wszelkie cierpienie stało się dla niej znikome. Ashad westchnął. Siedział przy niej od dłuższego czasu. Dhegor wynajął go bowiem, by znaleźć ją i doprowadzić do ładu. Toa zastanawiał się, skąd starzec miał pewność, że Xianka dalej żyła. Inaczej nie wysyłałby go do płaczków. Leżąca w łożu Vortixx nie reagowała. Jej oczy mrugały niechętnie w długich, za długich cyklach. Ashad westchnął raz jeszcze, po czym uniósł prawą dłoń, prostując środkowy i wskazujący palec. Udając, że jego dłoń jest pistoletem, Toa wycelował w kobietę i wystrzelił. Ona była jednak niewzruszona. Najemnik wyciągnął prawdziwą spluwę i wymierzył w jej stronę. - Celuję ci w łeb - oznajmił. - Mogłabyś zareagować. Vortixx nie zamierzała się z nim zgodzić. Toa skrzywił się i przez krótką chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby pociągnąć za spust. W porę jednak się opamiętał i obniżył uzbrojoną rękę, śmiejąc się z siebie. Po chwili podniósł się i podszedł do łóżka. - Spędziłaś rok w tamtych kanałach, cierpiąc i rozpaczając. Powinnaś w jakimś stopniu przystosować się do bólu. Skończyło się, wiem. Krzyki, warknięcia, ciemność. Przepadły. Wiem, że cię to przerasta, ale... Przerywając na chwilę, nachylił się nad nią i spojrzał jej w oczy z boku. - ...przestań udawać półtrupa tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz poradzić sobie z rzeczywistością. Głowa Vortixx delikatnie zwróciła się w jego stronę. Oczy kobiety były puste, wygasłe, jednak tym razem wiedział, że patrzyła na niego, a nie w przestrzeń. To dobry początek. - Żeby mogli zamontować ci protezy, musisz odzyskać pełnię świadomości. Jesteś w stanie ożywić się w najbliższym czasie? Xianka patrzyła przez chwilę obojętnie, jednak ostatecznie skinęła powoli głową. Ashad uśmiechnął się, widząc jej reakcję. - Dobrze. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Zostawię cię samą. Mówiąc to, skierował się do wyjścia. - Dla... - Zatrzymał go jej słaby głos. - Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? Toa przewrócił oczyma. Dlaczego nie mogła być tak rozmowna od samego początku, zapytał siebie w myślach. - Jest ktoś, kto chce z tobą porozmawiać. Podejrzewam, że niedługo się z nim spotkamy, więc dobrze by było, gdybyś wzięła się w garść. - Znam... go? - Tak - mruknął. - To twój były pracodawca. Vortixx rozszerzyła oczy i zaczęła jęczeć. Próbowała też wstać, ale jej ciało wciąż było zbyt wycieńczone, by pozwolić sobie na taką swobodę. Dlatego też trzęsła się paralitycznie w łóżku, walcząc ze zmęczeniem. Ashad zdziwił się. Nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownej reakcji. Natychmiastowo podbiegł do niej i próbował uspokoić, by nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. - Co z tobą, do cholery? - wysapał, siłując się z Vortixx. - Nie zabierzesz mnie do Malega! Puszczaj mnie! - Nie mówiłem o Malegu. - Puszczaj! - krzyknęła, ignorując jego słowa. - Maleg nie żyje! - ryknął Toa. Vortixx przestała się trząść i spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy, w pełni ożywione, wyrażały szczere zaskoczenie. Wykorzystując moment spokoju, Ashad ułożył ją na łóżku. - Maleg... nie żyje? - wyjąkała. - Tak. - Więc... miałeś na myśli... - Dhegora. Xianka spochmurniała. Toa wzruszył ramionami i skierował się po raz kolejny do wyjścia, chcąc zostawić ją samą z jej myślami. Ponownie jednak zatrzymała go pytaniem. - Kto... kto zabił Malega? - Riyen - rzucił. Vortixx uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Najemnik nie był pewien, o czym myślała, ale postanowił nie pytać. Jeśli polepszyło jej to humor, to doskonale. Ashad wyszedł z pokoju. ---- - Za wolno. Riyen w ostatniej chwili odskoczył na bok, unikając Sędzię. Strada obróciła się na pięcie i kopnęła go w bok. Tenebris został odrzucony w tył, ale utrzymał się na nogach. Gdy stanął w miejscu, Toa już biegła ku niemu. Byli w trakcie treningu mającego na celu poprawienie zwinności Riyena, który, nieuzbrojony, unikał kolejnych ataków nauczycielki. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się nad słowami Shathry. Kobieta zamierzała wykorzystać go jako przynętę na Trzecie Oko, postać, o której słyszał w przepowiedni Wyroczni, i która z jakiegoś powodu go szukała. Nie był pewien co o tym myśleć. Kolejne cięcie, tym razem włęg. Tenebris niedbale odsunął się w tył, a wtedy Strada gwałtownie zbliżyła się i uderzyła go łokciem pod żebra. Riyen jęknął, wypluwając powietrze, i padł na jedno kolano. - Skup się! - ryknęła Toa, szykując się do cięcia od góry, jak gilotyna ścinająca głowę skazańca. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę, a widząc zbliżające się ostrze przeturlał się na bok. Nim Sędzia uderzył o ziemię, Strada przekręciła miecz i, szurając czubkiem klingi po ziemi, machnęła bronią w kierunku, w którym udał się Tenebris. Stal zaszurała o pancerz chroniący żebra Riyena. Syknął. Nim mógł się podnieść, kobieta kopnęła go w brzuch, odrzucając do tyłu. Mężczyzna wylądował twardo na plecach, po czym przerzucił się na drugą stronę, próbując wstać. Wtem przy jego szyi spoczęła klinga Sędzi. Riyen uniósł wzrok i napotkał Stradę, obdarowującą go rozczarowanym i chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, już byś nie żył - stwierdziła posępnie. Tenebris był niezadowolony z tej uwagi. - Ale to nie jest prawdziwa walka. Toa ściągnęła brwi. Odpowiedź nie przypadła jej do gustu. - Tak? Masz pewność, że nie utnę ci teraz głowy? - No, prze-- - Masz pewność? Riyen przełknął ślinę. - Nie - wydukał. - Nie mam. - Nie wiem co chodzi ci po głowie, ale niech przestanie - mruknęła. - Twoje osobiste przemyślenia i emocje cię męczą, spowalniają, a co najważniejsze, ograniczają twoją uwagę. Jeśli walczysz na śmierć i życie, na myślenie masz czas przed lub po walce. W trakcie niej zdaj się na instynkt, oczyść umysł. Inaczej zginiesz. Tenebris skrzywił się. - W skrócie, przestań bujać w obłokach w trakcie treningu. To cię rozprasza. Jak masz się czegoś nauczyć, będąc rozproszonym? Mężczyzna zastanowił się. Sprawy, nad którymi rozmyślał, były dość istotne, jedna z nich zresztą zaistniała przez samą Stradę. Nie mógł po prostu darować sobie myślenia o nich, jak również nie potrafił skoncentrować się na czymś innym. Rozmyślał nad tym całą noc i doszedł do wniosku, że należało skupić się na pracy z Niri i Trzecim Oku w pełni. Dlatego zamierzał przerwać trening z Toa lub nawet sobie darować, jeśli będzie trzeba. Wiedział jednak, że po prostu zapytanie o to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Dla Strady był to marny powód, by przerwać ćwiczenia, na które i ona zmarnowała swój czas. W najlepszym wypadku wyśmiałaby go. Pozostawało więc znalezienie argumentu, który byłby w stanie przekonać ją do zakończenia treningu. Cokolwiek by pasowało, tak myślał. Ostatecznie wpadł na pomysł, choć nie podobał mu się z pewnego punktu widzenia. - Jeśli o to chodzi - jęknął. - Nie uważasz, Mistrzyni, że należałoby przerwać na jakiś czas nasz trening? Niezadowolenie w jej spojrzeniu zostało na chwilę przyćmione zdziwieniem i zainteresowaniem. - Więc - kontynuował - celem tego wszystkiego było nauczenie mnie szermierki lewą ręką po tym, jak straciłem prawą. Posługuję się Ciszą niemal tak dobrze jak przed utratą ręki, dlatego sądzę, że cel ten udało się osiągnąć, prawda? Więc jestem wdzięczny za poświęcony mi czas, ale uważam, że należy już sko-- Nim zdążył skończyć swą wypowiedz, Strada gwałtownie kopnęła go w twarz. Impet uderzenia aż przewrócił go na drugą stronę. Riyen odruchowo chwycił się za lico, próbując zapanować nad bólem. - Twoja szermierka na nic się teraz zdała, nieprawdaż? - syknęła. - Po co ci machanie orężem, jeśli nie jesteś wystarczająco skupiony, by zareagować na nadchodzący atak i przeżyć? Tenebris spojrzał na nią. Był zdenerwowany, a ból napędzał jego gniew. - Nie patrz tak na mnie - odparła. - Aroganckie robactwo winno tarzać się po ziemi i być gniecionym przez tych nad nim. Arogancja nie pozwala im zauważyć, że zawsze mogliby spróbować się podnieść. Nie mam pojęcia co skłoniło cię do takich refleksji, ale to pyszałkowate pragnienie, godne pogardy! Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie tego zauważyć, zniszczę twoją pychę i sprawię, że będziesz zawsze patrzył do góry, niepewny, czy tym razem się podniesiesz - warknęła - czy zostaniesz zgnieciony. Wściekłość Riyena wyparowała, przyćmiona jej własną. Tenebris obawiał się podnoszenia, dlatego czekał na jej kolejny ruch. Strada patrzyła na niego, a jej gniewny błysk po chwili zniknął. Mężczyzna mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł przez chwilę melancholię i rozczarowanie mieszające się w jej oczach. - Przyjdź jutro godzinę wcześniej - mruknęła. - Jeśli masz jakieś plany, przełóż je. Masz tu być, rozumiesz? Tenebris przytaknął jedynie krótkim mruknięciem. Strada udała się do swoich pokoi, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy zamierzał wstać, czy nie. Riyen zmrużył oczy i odetchnął głęboko, niezadowolony z samego siebie. Doprawdy, był arogancki. ---- Riyen stał przed bramą Kuźni Wschodniej. Czekał na Niri, by zacząć kolejny dzień pracy. Wciąż czuł zmęczenie po treningu ze Stradą, większe niż się spodziewał. Zacisnął pięść. Powinien lepiej przemyśleć swoje następne ruchy. Miał nadzieję, że Toa nie była na niego nazbyt wściekła. Cóż, wszystko miało okazać się następnego dnia. Rewidentka pojawiła się w bramie i pomachała do niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Tenebris jedynie uniósł dłoń w powitalnym geście. - Gotowy na kolejny dzień pracy? - zapytała. - Liczę na ciebie. - Pewnie. - Coś się stało? - Niriel zapytała ze szczerym zdziwieniem. Mężczyzna rozluźnił dłoń. - Nie. - Hmm - mruknęła. - No w porządku. Chodź. - Gdzie idziemy? Uśmiech na twarzy Niri poszerzył się. - Do Centrum. Mamy umówione spotkanie z dowódcą Gwardii Miejskiej. Z tymi słowami zaczęła iść przed siebie. - Więc wszystko już przygotowałaś - stwierdził Riyen. - Domyślam się, że ten dowódca również jest jednym z Rewidentów? - Oczywiście - parsknęła Niri. - Inaczej nie byłoby potrzeby z nim rozmawiać. - A co z Lothe? Rewidentka trochę spochmurniała. - Musimy go sobie na razie odpuścić - westchnęła. - Nie mam niczego, co by chciał. Nie jest skłonny z nami współpracować. - Trudno - rzucił krótko. - Masz do tego zbyt obojętne podejście - odparła z niezadowoleniem. - Jeśli Lothe będzie zbyt sprytny, może odkryć co planujemy, i to wykorzystać. - Więc należy się postarać, by nie był sprytny - odrzekł bez namysłu - albo by nie odkrył co planujemy. - Zaczynasz brzmieć trochę strasznie - parsknęła. - Pamiętaj, że najlepiej by było, gdyby z nami współpracował. - Wszystko w swoim czasie. Niri podrapała się po potylicy, nie wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć. ---- Siedziba Gwardii znajdowała się na granicy Strefy Wschodniej i Centrum. Mimo to Riyen był w stanie dostrzec monumentalną wieżę rezydencji Rady - Iglicę. To tam, na jej szczycie, obradowali radni i rewidenci, obserwując miasto przez panoramiczne okna. Było to coś w stylu przypomnienia o odpowiedzialności za Vesterę i jej mieszkańców. Jednakże, jeśli miały odbywać się spotkania samej Rady, zbierali się oni w Sali Pięciu, położonej o wiele kondygnacji niżej. W porównaniu do ogromnej Iglicy, siedziba gwardzistów nie była szczególnie imponująca, ot dwupiętrowy budynek ze sporym placem. To, co wyróżniało go od reszty, to solidny mur, odgradzający siedzibę od reszty miasta. Znad ogrodzenia wystawało jedynie wyższe piętro, a całą budowlę z zewnątrz można było jedynie zobaczyć przez bramę, jeśli akurat była otwarta. Wrót strzegło dwóch gwardzistów, uzbrojonych w miecze i tarcze. Obaj byli Steltianami klasy średniej, a ich jednorakie pancerze lśniły w słońcu czerwienią. Żaden z nich nie wydawał się zainteresowany swoją pracą, ale cierpliwie spoczywali po bokach wejścia. Gdy Niri ruszyła w kierunku strażników, Riyen podążył za nią. Kiedy stanęli przed nimi, Steltianie zablokowali przejście. - Powód wizyty? - odezwał się jeden z nich. Jego głos był szorstki i nieprzyjemny. - Jesteśmy umówieni - odpowiedziała niewzruszona. - Z kim? - Z waszym dowódcą - mruknęła - Gurabelem. Gwardziści spojrzeli po sobie i po chwili wybuchli śmiechem. Niriel zmrużyła oczy, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc. - A to dobre! Gurabel umówił się na spotkanie? Mogłaś spróbować czegoś innego, w co może byśmy uwierzyli. - Ktoś ty w ogóle, że jesteś niby umówiona z nim na spotkanie? - parsknął Steltianin, wypowiadając słowo "umówiona" z sarkastycznym akcentem. - Jestem Niriel - westchnęła - jedna z dwudziestu Rewidentów Vestery. Wpuście mnie, albo spadnie na was mój gniew. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała w sposób przesadnie teatralny. Steltianie wyraźnie chcieli się zaśmiać jeszcze raz, ale umilkli, przyglądając się przybyłej. Wyglądało na to, że koniec końców ją rozpoznali. Jeden z gwardzistów spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, ten jednak wzruszył ramionami, po czym odsunął się od środka wrót. Jego kompan uczynił to samo. - Zapraszamy do środka - mruknął strażnik. - Przypominam tylko, że pani status jako rewidentki na niewiele zda się wewnątrz tych murów. Radzę się... zachowywać. - Będę to miała na uwadze. Steltianin skinął głową, po czym otworzył drzwiczki, wbudowane w bramę. Służyły one do przepuszczania pojedynczych przybyszów. Całe wrota otwierane były dopiero, gdy chciano wpuścić powozy, czy większe wyposażenie. Niri i Riyen przekroczyli granicę, jaką wyznaczał mur i znaleźli się na placu Gwardii Miejskiej. Przestrzeń była wydzielona na kilka pomniejszych boisk, gdzie zorganizowano różne pola treningowe. Gwardziści korzystali z nich na porządku dziennym i nawet teraz ich większość zajęta była przez ćwiczących kadetów i ich seniorów. Budynek był dość prosty i monotonny, w przeciwieństwie do Kuźni Wschodniej, emanującej przepychem. Zbudowano go na planie prostokąta i umieszczono w samym środku wydzielanego przez mur skrawka ziemi, tak, że wszystkie boiska wokół były od niego równo oddalone. - Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko pójdzie - parsknęła Niri. Riyen zgodnie skinął głową. - Strażnicy wyśmiali możliwość, że ich przywódca mógłby umówić się z kimś na spotkanie - mruknął. - Jeśli to prawda i Gurabel rzeczywiście nie umawia się na spotkania, dlaczego umówił się z tobą? Niriel spojrzała na niego, rozważając kwestię, którą podjął. - Może to dzięki mojej charyzmie? - Choć nie wyczuł w jej słowach ironii, Riyen mógł przysiąc, że powiedziała to półżartem. - Szczerze w to wątpię. - Hej! - obruszyła się. - W każdym razie - kontynuował - zaraz się dowiemy, o co chodzi. Rewidentka przyznała mu rację, choć wciąż dąsała się z powodu jego uwagi. Do środka weszli bez żadnych problemów. Ponure korytarze, przepełnione gwardzistami i szumem ich rozmów, tworzyły gęstą sieć przejść, a przestrzenie pomiędzy przecięciami stanowiły różne pokoje i sale, gdzie odbywały się ćwiczenia, zarówno teoretyczne jak i praktyczne. Nim zdołali postawić chociaż z dziesięć kroków, drogę zagrodziła im Vortixx. Pod pachą trzymała jakąś księgę, a jej ubranie składało się z prostego, czerwonego płaszcza, gdzieniegdzie poprzecinanego żółtymi wstęgami. - Witaj, Niri - odezwała się. Miała całkiem przyjemny głos. - Witaj, nieznajomy - zwróciła się do Riyena. - Riyen - przedstawił się. - Witam. Xianka skinęła głową, po czym od razu skierowała swą uwagę na Niriel. Tenebris poczuł się zignorowany, ale niespecjalnie go to obeszło. - Gurabel u siebie? - zapytała Niri. - Tak. W spokojne dni rzadko kiedy opuszcza budynek. - Dobrze się składa. Zaprowadzisz nas do niego? Vortixx skinęła głową. Riyen przyjrzał się jej. Wyglądało na to, że była kimś w rodzaju asystenta dowódcy Gwardii, sekretarki czy coś w ten deseń. Nie wydawała mu się pasować na gwardzistkę. Przybysze ruszyli śladem Xianki. Tenebris rozglądał się co chwila, ale powtarzające się pomieszczenia i sytuacje dość szybko go znudziły, dlatego darował sobie obserwację i powędrował myślami gdzie indziej. Niedługo potem dotarli przed drzwi biura dowódcy gwardii. - To tutaj - oznajmiła Vortixx. - Ostrzegam, że Gurabel może być zaskoczony i... niezadowolony waszą wizytą. Niri spojrzała na nią, zdziwiona. Riyen westchnął głośno. Jego obawy się potwierdziły. - On o niczym nie wie, prawda? Rewidentka odwróciła wzrok na niego, skonsternowana. Vortixx uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. - Cóż - zaczęła - Gurabel nie znosi takich spotkań. Podejrzewam, że Niri mogłaby z nim porozmawiać dopiero podczas następnych obrad w Iglicy - mruknęła, stukając palcem o oprawę trzymanego woluminu - ale gdy usłyszałam jej głos, kiedy chciała umówić się przeze mnie na spotkanie, zrozumiałam, że zależy jej na czasie. Riyen zmrużył oczy, słuchając jej wyjaśnień. Niriel skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. - Poza tym - kontynuowała, uśmiechając się szerzej - jak mogłam odmówić jednej z Rewidentów? - Zaraz, zaraz - pomyślał Tenebris, wpatrując się w kobietę. Zastanawiał się, czy wyrazić swe myśli na głos, ale sobie darował. - Nie używaj jej pozycji jako wymówki. Czy strażnicy nie mówili, że stanowisko rewidenta nic tu nie znaczy? Dlaczego ignorujesz ich słowa? - Czy to ma teraz znaczenie? - Kończąc swój wewnętrzny wywód, zwrócił się do Niri. - Masz swoje spotkanie. Wystarczy tylko sobie z nim poradzić. - Tak - przytaknęła - zróbmy to. Vortixx otworzyła drzwi i zaprosiła ich do środka. Oboje posłusznie przeszli przez próg - Niri pierwsza, a Riyen za nią. Ich oczom ukazało się dość przestronne pomieszczenie. Blade ściany kontrastowały z ciemnobrązowymi meblami z drewna. Szafy, znajdujące się po bokach, przepełnione były szeregami ksiąg i dokumentów, gdzieniegdzie walącymi się wskutek własnego ciężaru. Na prawej ścianie Riyen dostrzegł pokaźną ilość broni białej, wywieszonej w ten sposób, że formowała zaskakująco symetryczne kształty. Tenebris rozpoznał wśród zbioru kilka mieczy, toporów, a nawet pokaźny morgensztern. - O co chodzi? Chrapliwy głos dobiegł z drugiego końca pokoju. To tam, przy dość szerokim biurku, siedział jego właściciel - barczysty Skakdi o gołej czaszce. Zakazianin odziany był w kilkuwarstwowy pancerz. Wierzchnią część stanowiły metalowe płyty o kolorystyce srebra i bladego złota - smukły napierśnik z kilkoma liniami wygrawerowanymi na powierzchni kończył się stalową wstęgą, przepiętą przez pas pierścieniami, zaś olbrzymie naramienniki o kształcie skorupy żółwia wystawały na połowę wysokości głowy. Riyen nie mógł dostrzec jego nóg zza biurka, ale podejrzewał, że były opancerzone jak cała reszta. Szyję i obszary rąk, których nie zakryły naramienniki, karwasze i rękawice, pokrywały blaszane łuski o barwie ciemnej miedzi, przypominające upierzenie ptaka. Zbroję Zakazianina uzupełniała kolczuga, znajdująca się najbliżej jego ciała i wystająca gdzieniegdzie spomiędzy metalowych płyt i blaszek. Gurabel zmrużył oczy, widząc dwóch gości, w tym znaną mu Niriel. Miał nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, przepełnione niechęcią. Blizna, przechodząca pionowo przez łuk brwiowy, tylko potęgowała wrażenie. - Co to ma znaczyć? - zwrócił się do swojej asystentki. - Ci dwoje chcieli z tobą porozmawiać, więc zaprosiłam ich do środka - uśmiechnęła się. - Bez mojej wiedzy? Ani pozwolenia?! - oburzył się. - I tak byś się nie zgodził - wzruszyła ramionami - a pani Niriel się spieszy. - Wszystkim się spieszy - mruknął. - Dlatego każdy biega dookoła jak idiota, nie bacząc na to, co go otacza. Nie mogłaś zaczekać do kolejnych obrad? - warknął w stronę Niri. - Nie - odparła. - Nie mam tyle czasu. Skakdi westchnął głęboko, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak pomruk. - Siadaj - rzucił, wskazując niedbale na krzesło naprzeciwko jego własnego. Ponieważ było tylko jedno, Riyen zmuszony był stać. Gdy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z tym Vortixx, kobieta skinęła głową z wyrazem twarzy, który miał pokazywać, że rozumie jego ból. Tenebris parsknął pod nosem. - Mów, byle szybko. - W porządku. Chciałabym nawiązać z tobą współpracę. Gurabel zmarszczył brwi. - Nie. Niri drgnęła delikatnie na krześle. - Nie jestem zainteresowany żadną polityczną grą, w którą próbujesz mnie uwikłać. Moim zadaniem jest chronić miasto i radnych. Reszta mnie nie obchodzi - oznajmił. - Jeśli to wszystko, idź już. Riyen spojrzał na Niriel niepewnie. Ona jednak nie zamierzała się ruszyć. - Nie zrozum mnie źle - próbowała dalej - nie przyszłam tutaj zaproponować współpracę bez korzyści dla ciebie. Skakdi spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. - Co powiesz na pewną ofertę? - Powiem "nie". Przestań mącić i wynocha - warknął, jakby zirytowany samą ich obecnością. - Jak wam idą porachunki z Chwastami? Gurabel aż rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Jego asystentka starała się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale nie mogła ukryć zainteresowania, podobnie jak Riyen, który jako jedyny w pomieszczeniu wydawał się nie rozumieć znaczenia tego pytania. - Chwastami nazywa się jeden z najbardziej rozbudowanych gangów w Vesterze. - Widząc jego niepewność, Vortixx pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. - Noszą charakterystyczne, zielono-żółte zbroje. - Zupełnie jak Steltianie, z którymi rozprawiliśmy się wraz z Mistrzynią - pomyślał, skinąwszy uprzednio głową w podzięce. - Czyżby należeli do gangu? - Z tego, co mi wiadomo, dość marnie, prawda? - Do czego pijesz? Niri wbiła swe łokcie w uda, po czym oparła głowę na splecionych dłoniach i uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. Riyen nigdy nie widział u niej takiego wyrazu twarzy. - Wiem o ważnym spotkaniu, w którym udział biorą Chwasty - wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej. - Chcesz posłuchać? Oczywiście, wiedza też ma swoją cenę. Gurabel wypuścił głośno powietrze, oburzony nowymi wiadomościami. Tenebris zachował fason, wpatrując się na przemian w obu rewidentów. Po chwili Skakdi podniósł się gwałtownie i uderzył pięścią o stół. - Mógłbym kazać cię aresztować, a potem torturować - warknął. - Ciebie i kalekę, którego przyprowadziłaś. Któreś z was prędzej czy później zaczęłoby gadać. - To tak załatwia sprawy dowódca Gwardii Miejskiej? - parsknęła. - Dla bezpieczeństwa, Riyen o niczym nie wie, więc zostaję tylko ja. Nie wydaje ci się jednak, że to nierozważne? Skakdi zmrużył oczy, uspokajając oddech. Wyglądało, że zamierzał wysłuchać Niriel, tak czy inaczej. - Gdybyś mnie aresztował, wieści o tym szybko rozniosłyby się po Vesterze. Tymczasem ty nie masz żadnego widocznego powodu, by mnie aresztować. Wyglądałoby to tak, jakbyś zrobił to z jakichś własnych pobudek, a to jest nieakceptowalne. Twoja pozycja, status twojej gwardii, wszystko to byłoby zagrożone. Jesteś gotów to poświęcić i męczyć się ze mną, zamiast pójść prostszą drogą i współpracować? Gurabel syknął, niezachwycony. Bądź co bądź, miała rację. Jeśli bez zauważalnego uzasadnienia aresztowałby rewidentkę, a więc osobę u władzy, jego pozycja i status całej Gwardii Miejskiej zostałyby poważnie nadszarpnięte, zważywszy na fakt, że najwidoczniej gwardziści nie mieli dobrej opinii, co było skutkiem nieudanych potyczek z Chwastami. Na takie ryzyko Skakdi nie mógł sobie pozwolić, dlatego tak bardzo go to irytowało. - Niech ci będzie - mruknął. - Przyjmuję twoje warunki i jestem gotowy zawrzeć z tobą współpracę. - Mówiąc to, wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Gdy Niri ją uścisnęła, kontynuował: - Pakt został zawarty. Jako gwardzista muszę reprezentować honor, dlatego możesz liczyć na moją uczciwość i takie tam. - O, jak odpowiedzialnie - odparła z uznaniem. - Mam nadzieję, że dalej też taki będziesz. - Więc, co planujesz? - prychnął. Riyen zerknął na nią, oczekując odpowiedzi na pytanie Zakazianina. Czy zamierzała zdradzić mu jej cel od razu, czy wolała ukryć to pod osłoną czegoś innego? - Zamierzam odsunąć radnych od władzy i wprowadzić solidniejsze rządy przy pomocy moich wspólników. Gurabel zdziwił się, choć jego reakcje były o wiele bardziej stonowane niż uprzednio. Widocznie na tym zależało mu mniej. Oczy Vortixx natomiast błysnęły z zainteresowaniem. - Jako dowódca gwardii mam obowiązek chronić radnych - mruknął. - Jeśli w twoim planie mają zostać skrzywdzeni, stanę naprzeciwko ciebie. - Nikt nie ucierpi - odpowiedziała szybko. - Zamierzam zreformować władze w sposób tak pokojowy, jak tylko się da. - Dobrze zatem - westchnął - co wiesz o tym spotkaniu? Niri odetchnęła głęboko. - Odbędzie się za trzy dni, poza obrębami miasta, w Jadeitowym Lesie. Nie wiem czego ma dotyczyć, ale jest rzekomo na tyle ważne, że będzie tam dwóch z poruczników Chwastów. Gurabel skinął głową, przejęty. Riyen uznał na podstawie jego reakcji, że dwóch poruczników w jednym miejscu wydawało się korzystną zdobyczą. - W porządku. Przygotuję ludzi. - Jeszcze jedno - wtrąciła, po czym wskazała palcem na Tenebrisa - on pójdzie z wami. Jednoręki mężczyzna spojrzał na nią niepewnie, choć spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Najwidoczniej jednak taka myśl nie przyszła do głowy Gurabelowi, który parsknął śmiechem niemal od razu gdy to powiedziała. - To chuchro? - zapytał, wskazując go niedbale. - Na Zakazie łamaliśmy drzewa większe niż on. Nie dość, że chuchro, to jeszcze kaleka. Jedną ręką wiele nie pomachasz. Riyen zmrużył oczy. - Człowiek pańskich gabarytów odebrał mi rękę - odparł chłodno, po czym zacisnął sugestywnie pięść. - Ja odebrałem mu życie. Łamanie drzew ma tutaj niewiele wspólnego. Tenebris mógł przysiąc, że dostrzegł specyficzny błysk w oku Gurabela. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Niech będzie. Do zobaczenia za trzy dni. Niriel spojrzała na niego, po czym wyszczerzyła się. Mężczyzna odpowiedział delikatnym uśmiechem, choć wewnątrz czuł pewien niepokój, jakby umykało mu coś ważnego. Nie będąc w stanie pojąć tego przeczucia, uspokoił oddech i pozwolił mu odpłynąć. ---- Dhegor wyszedł na taras, chcąc odsapnąć od papierkowej roboty. Po obaleniu rządów Malega większość swego czasu spędzał w pałacu i zajmował się administracją, podpisując wszelkiego rodzaju dokumenty i wydając rozkazy swoim najbliższym współpracownikom. Choć momentami zmęczenie uderzało w niego jak obuch, to jednak miał świadomość, jak istotnym było uporządkowanie zaistniałego chaosu po powstaniu. Widmo Malega wciąż wisiało nad miastem, mimo, że minął już rok od jego śmierci. Po dzielnicach porozrzucani byli dawni słudzy Makuty, którzy od czasu do czasu dawali o sobie znać poprzez planowane ataki w różnych dystryktach. Podczas jednego z takich ataków uwolnili Bargana, generała armii Malega, który brał udział w obronie pałacu i został aresztowany po przejęciu władzy przez Dhegora i jego sojuszników. Turaga bardziej jednak przejmował się dokumentami znalezionymi w komnacie Makuty. Według nich Maleg działał na polecenie niejakiego Trzeciego Oka, który szczegółowo opisał zadania, jakie były władca Despary miał wykonać i przerażająco trafnie przewidział w swym planie różne wydarzenia, mające nastąpić po poszczególnych etapach tegoż planu. Dhegor zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w zadumie. Czekały go ciężkie dni. Wraz z udaniem się na Północny Kontynent dołączy do gry, którą teoretycznie nie miał szansy wygrać. Tak, czekały go ciężkie dni. Czując, że drzwi tarasu zostały otwarte, Turaga odwrócił się, by dostrzec Narendę. Kobieta w srebrzystobiałym pancerzu była dowódcą ruchu oporu, który obalił Malega. Teraz służyła za jego prawą rękę, egzekwując nowe prawo na Desparze. - Czcigodny - powiedziała, chyląc głowę na znak szacunku - zebrałam wszystkich, o których prosiłeś. Dhegor uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję, Narendo. Zaprowadzisz mnie do nich? Kobieta skinęła głową. - Chodźmy, Czcigodny. Narenda szła stanowczym krokiem, za nią, trochę ospale, podążał Turaga, rozglądając się na boki. Za każdym razem gdy szedł przez pałac, przypominał sobie jak niegdyś służył on za symbol strachu. Dhegor zmarkotniał na myśl o tym, ile mieszkańcy wyspy musieli przecierpieć w trakcie rządów Makuty. Szybko jednak porzucił smutek, w duchu wiedząc, że teraz Desparę i jej lud czekały lepsze czasy. - Swoją drogą - odezwał się Turaga - były jakieś nowe wieści od Ashada? - Nie - odpowiedziała. - Wiadomość sprzed trzech dni była ostatnią. Patrząc na to, że pisał w niej, iż już wyruszają z portu, zakładam, że powinni być tu nawet i dzisiaj. Dhegor mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Mam nadzieję - pomyślał, mrużąc oczy. - Nie mamy za wiele czasu. - Kilku moich ludzi wypatruje ich z portów. Jeśli przybędą, zaprowadzą ich bezpośrednio do miasta. - Dobrze. Ani się obejrzeli, a stali przed drzwiami. Narenda spojrzała na Dhegora, a gdy ten skinął głową, otworzyła wrota i wpuściła go do środka. Pokój był dość obszerny, choć nie tak jak sala główna pałacu. Znajdowało się w nim kilka stolików i krzeseł, a okno zajmujące sporą część przeciwległej ściany wpuszczało do środka światło słoneczne. Turaga przyjrzał się zebranym. Cała piątka siedziała przy jednym stole i rozmawiała radośnie - Shiva i Mez siedzieli po jednej stronie, Tarok po ich lewej, a dwóch Toa, którzy byli jego pomocnikami, naprzeciwko. Widząc, że Dhegor już przybył, zaprzestali rozmów i skupili swoją uwagę na Turadze. - Witajcie, moi drodzy - odparł głośno. - Zebrałem was tutaj, bo dla każdego z was mam zadanie i liczę, że je wypełnicie. Wszyscy w odpowiedzi skinęli głowami. Dhegor podszedł bliżej, nie chcąc mówić zbyt głośno. Nie czuł się na siłach. - Tarok - zwrócił się do masywnego Toa w czerwonej zbroi - we wschodniej części miasta coraz częściej są wszczynane zamieszki przez byłych żołnierzy Malega. Stali się na tyle zuchwali, że zapowiedzieli kolejny atak, który ma być jutro. Chciałbym, abyś stłumił ich powstanie. Istnieje możliwość, że będzie nimi dowodził Bargan, ale osobiście nie liczyłbym na to. Postaraj się być delikatny. - Zrozumiałem - odparł. - Wy dwaj. - Swe słowa skierował do dwójki Toa, siedzących po lewej stronie Taroka. - Będziecie mu towarzyszyć jako pomocnicy. Liczę na was. Mężczyźni skinęli symultanicznie głowami, uznając, że słowa nie były potrzebne, by wyrazić zgodę. - W porządku, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o was. Chciałbym, abyście zajęli się przygotowaniami tak szybko jak tylko to możliwe. Tarok przytaknął i gestem dłoni zachęcił swych towarzyszy, by ruszyli za nim. Toa posłusznie podnieśli się z siedzeń i opuścili salę. - Shiva. Ty i ja udamy się na Północny Kontynent, gdy tylko pojawi się Ashad. Mamy tam jedną sprawę do załatwienia. - Taa jest! - zakrzyknęła, parodiując Taroka. - A ja? - wyrwał się z tłumu Mez. - Oczywiście, Mez... Chciałbym, abyś pomógł Narendzie ze sprawami administracyjnymi, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Trochę pisania, trochę noszenia. Miła odmiana od sprzedawania książek, prawda? - uśmiechnął się. Toa Powietrza zdębiał. Chciał się z tego wywinąć, twierdząc, że miał inne sprawy na głowie, ale stwierdził, że tylko pogorszy swoją sytuację, więc postanowił milczeć. - Dobrze, to by było na tyle. Shivo, pozwól ze mną. Dziękuję za pomoc, Narendo. Kobieta skinęła głową. Toa, zamiast wstać z krzesła i podejść, teleportowała się tuż obok Turagi i poszła za nim. Niedługo później znaleźli się w sali głównej. Dhegor westchnął. Uszkodzenia, które wywołała energetyczna wieża Malega, zostały w całości naprawione, choć widać było delikatną różnicę pomiędzy starymi, a nowymi elementami. Przechodząc salę, Turaga usiadł przy swoim biurku, wskazując Shivie krzesło nieopodal. Toa posłusznie usiadła i czekała, wystukując palcami o uda jakiś rytm. - Czcigodny - odezwała się po pewnym czasie - rozumiem, że udajemy się do Vestery, tak jak mi powiedziałeś. Ale powiedz mi, skąd masz pewność, że on tam będzie? Dhegor zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią ponuro. - Bo nie ma innego wyboru. ---- Riyen wyjrzał spomiędzy liści. Ogromna polana w samym sercu Jadeitowego Lasu nadal była opustoszała. Rozejrzał się - kilkunastu gwardzistów również skryło się na drzewach, obserwując w spokoju. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, było ich około osiemnastu. Razem z Gurabelem i Tenebrisem mieli pełną dwudziestkę. - Nie trzęś się tak, do cholery, bo jeszcze spadniesz i całą operacja skończy się jeszcze zanim mogła się zacząć - szepnął do niego dowódca gwardii. Jednoręki mężczyzna westchnął. Nie był zachwycony, że musiał przebywać wraz z nim w jednej kryjówce. Skakdi za nim nie przepadał i, ku zdziwieniu samego Riyena, z wzajemnością. - To pan łamał drzewa na Zakazie - odpowiedział. - Czy to nie przez pańskie ogromne gabaryty? Proszę się nie ruszać, bo jeszcze pęknie. - Bardzo śmieszne. I nie mów do mnie "pan", nie znoszę tego. Skoro mamy ze sobą współpracować, to zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu. Tenebris westchnął i skinął głową, nie chcąc kontynuować rozmowy. Wolał przeczekać w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Dwa dni temu niemalże umarł przy wycieńczającym, przedłużonym treningu ze Stradą. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wraz z jego cierpieniem jej złość przemijała. Choć nie przepadał za bólem, cieszył się, że nie była już wściekła. - Ktoś się zbliża - usłyszeli w swoich głowach. Zebrani w lesie gwardziści mieli w swych szeregach telepatę, który połączył ich umysły mentalną siecią. Zebrani uspokoili oddechy i skupili się. Riyen odruchowo chciał się rozejrzeć, ale wiedział, że w ten sposób mógł zdradzić swoją pozycję. Dlatego też zaniechał wszelkich gwałtownych ruchów i patrzył na polanę. Wtem z gąszczy wyłoniło się piętnaście, szesnaście osób. Wszystkie ubrane były w zbroję o tych samych barwach - żółci i zieleni. - Chwasty - szepnął Gurabel. - Widzisz tych z dodatkowymi zdobieniami na napierśnikach? To porucznicy, nasz priorytet. Przybysze podeszli bliżej środka polany - dwaj wyżsi rangą prowadzili pozostałych, którzy posłusznie kroczyli za nimi. - Otoczyć polanę - zarządził jeden z poruczników. - Nie chcemy tutaj nieproszonych gości. Zostawcie przejście tam. Mówiąc to, wskazał miejsca na lewo od Riyena i Gurabela. Wyglądało na to, że stamtąd miała przyjść druga strona spotkania. Chwasty szybko wykonały rozkaz i utworzyły coś na kształt elipsy na granicy polany z linią drzew. Tenebris spojrzał na Skakdi. Ten jednak skupił całą swoją uwagę na zebranych pod nimi. Jego wzrok mówił, że nie mógł się już doczekać nadchodzącej walki. - Jakie rozkazy? - Czekać, aż pojawi się kontrahent. Wtedy zadecydujemy kiedy zaatakować. - Głos Gurabela rozbrzmiał w głowach zebranych gwardzistów i Riyena. Czekali jeszcze kilka, może kilkanaście minut. Z każdą sekundą dowódca gwardii robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy. - Szefie, widzę kogoś w oddali. Gurabel i Tenebris odruchowo spojrzeli w stronę, z której miała przyjść druga strona spotkania. Po chwili eter przeszył szczęk łańcuchów, który z czasem był coraz głośniejszy. W końcu z cieni drzew wyłoniła się postać - była zgarbiona, a jej głowę skrywał poszarpany kaptur, połączony z równie zaniedbaną peleryną. Blade ciało, pozbawione zbroi, pokrywała siatka blizn, a ramiona i nogi oplatały zardzewiałe okowy. Przybysz podszedł bliżej i stanął naprzeciwko poruczników Chwastów. - Wybacz nieobecność szefa, jest zajęty sprawami w mieście - odezwał się porucznik. Kontrahent Chwastów wzruszył ramionami. - Mój też. - Jego głos był dziwnie odległy, a przy tym znudzony. - Nie ma więc problemu. - W porządku. Masz to, po co tu jesteśmy? Wydawało się, jakby nieznajomy skinął delikatnie głową, ale przez jego zgarbioną posturę nie było to szczególnie zauważalne. Wtem, spod peleryny kontrahenta wyleciało niewielkie, sześcienne opakowanie i wylądowało w rękach porucznika. - Jest w środku. Wraz z wiadomością od mojego pana. Liczymy na to, że odwdzięczycie się tym, o co was prosił. - Już się szykujemy. Możecie na nas liczyć. - To tyle - mruknął kontrahent i odwrócił się, by najwidoczniej odejść. Zatrzymał się jednak i spojrzał w górę, na drzewo, na którym siedzieli Gurabel i Riyen. - A jednak... - Co? - zdziwił się jeden z poruczników. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy w zdziwieniu. Czyżby ich zauważył? Niemożliwe, pomyślał. - Teraz! Myśl Gurabela rozeszła się po umysłach zebranych niczym fala uderzeniowa. Gwardziści nie ociągali się i natychmiastowo zeskoczyli z koron drzew wprost na polanę. Riyen podążył ich śladem. Zaskoczone Chwasty odruchowo odsunęły się od granic lasu i zebrały bliżej środka łąki. Strażnicy miasta niemal od razu przystąpili do walki. - Co, do cholery - ryknął jeden z poruczników, po czym spojrzał na kontrahenta: - Śledzili cię?! - Nie - rzucił krótko. - Bardziej was. Wyższy rangą zakapior chciał zapytać go, co przez to miał na myśli, jednak po chwili został zaatakowany przez jednego z przeciwników i skupił się na pojedynku. Zakapturzony nieznajomy odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Riyen uchylił się przed ostrzem topora bandyty i kopnął go w bok. Chwast wytrzymał i posłał w jego twarz pięść. Tenebris zachwiał się i cofnął o kilka kroków, ale utrzymał na nogach. Topornik z bitewnym okrzykiem rzucił się na niego, ale dwie cieniste ręce, który wyrosły spod stóp jednorękiego mężczyzny pochwyciły go i rzuciły o ziemię, pozbawiając przytomności. Riyen rozejrzał się. Wszędzie panował chaos, a moce żywiołów zderzały się ze sobą i wirowały wokół, tworząc przeróżne kształty, które potem eksplodowały i odrzucały walczących. Brzdęk metalu i krzyki rannych szumiały wśród drzew, tworząc wrażenie, jakoby to las walczył i cierpiał od zadanych mu ran. Gurabel, walczący nieopodal, machał swoją halabardą, skutecznie powalając dwóch poruczników, którzy rozpoznali w nim dowódcę i zamierzali się go pozbyć, by osłabić morale przeciwników. Skakdi jednak był niczym moloch, niepowstrzymany i bezlitosny. Zakazianin przyblokował ogromny, oburęczny miecz jednego z Chwastów, przytrzymując rywala przy sobie, a gdy drugi chciał z tego skorzystać i zaatakować z boku, oczy Gurabela zabłysnęły i posłały w stronę oponenta wiązkę energii, która go odrzuciła. Porucznik jednak zrobił kilka przewrotów i podniósł się, ruszając do kolejnej szarży, podczas gdy gwardzista siłował się z drugim Chwastem. Riyen zaczął ku nim biec, wspierając się cienistymi strumieniami, które go popędzały. Gdy porucznik uzbrojony w topór szykował się do dekapitacji przeciwnika, Tenebris pojawił się przy nim i ciął go po torsie, od lewego obojczyka do prawego boku. Metal zazgrzytał o metal, a bandzior skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie. Słysząc nowe dźwięki po swojej prawej, Gurabel zauważył drugiego przeciwnika, który wciąż stał na nogach. Syknąwszy, Skakdi kopnął siłującego się z nim porucznika w brzuch i powalił go uderzeniem z głowy. W tym samym czasie Riyen, używając cieni, podciął swego przeciwnika i pozbawił go przytomności kopnięciem w twarz. - Całkiem nieźle - ryknął Zakazianin - jak na kalekę! - Ty też dobrze sobie radzisz - odpowiedział Tenebris - jak na powolnego olbrzyma. Gurabel zaśmiał się głośno, chyba po raz pierwszy od momentu, w którym jednoręki mężczyzna go poznał. Widocznie walka wprawiała go w dobry nastrój. Wtem Skakdi jęknął i zmarszczył brwi. Gdy Riyen spojrzał w tę samą stronę, dostrzegł odchodzącego kontrahenta Chwastów. - Nie możemy pozwolić mu uciec! - wrzasnął dowódca gwardii. - Idziesz ze mną, Riyen! Tenebris skinął głową i ruszył biegiem za Gurabelem. - Wydaje ci się, że gdzie idziesz?! - krzyknął do odchodzącego. Zakapturzony osobnik zatrzymał się i odwrócił w ich stronę - jego postura wciąż była zgarbiona, a ramiona poruszały się bezwładnie za resztą ciała. Łańcuchy delikatnie wiły się w rytm rąk. Dopiero teraz Riyen zauważył wśród ciemności, jaką pokrywał twarz kontrahenta kaptur, parę świecących oczu o kolorze bladego błękitu. - Nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Nieznajomy zmrużył swoje lśniące oczy i westchnął głęboko, jakby z rezygnacją. Po chwili jego ślepia błysnęły niebezpiecznie. Nim Gurabel zdążył zareagować, niewidzialna siła wgniotła się w jego napierśnik i odrzuciła go do tyłu. Skakdi z bolesnym jękiem przeturlał się po ziemi. Zdziwiony Riyen rzucił się do szarży, szykując Ciszę do ataku. Zakapturzony osobnik nawet się nie ruszył, a jedynie jego łańcuchy drgnęły delikatnie. Wyczuwając nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo, Tenebris zatrzymał się i odskoczył do tyłu. Ziemia przed nim została rozcięta, a źdźbła trawy zatańczyły na wietrze. Po chwili jednak gwałtownie odleciały, a Riyen został przez coś uderzony i padł na ziemię. Kontrahent stęknął głośno, jakby był zmęczony. Gurabel, który zdążył się podnieść w międzyczasie, wystrzelił w stronę przeciwnika wiązkę odpychającej energii. Ta jednak została rozproszona gdzieś w połowie drogi. Zaskoczony Skakdi nie zaprzestał jednak szarży i z halabardą wystawioną na przód rzucił się na oponenta. Ten jednak wciąż stał w miejscu. Nagle zakapturzony nieznajomy zacisnął gwałtownie prawą pięść. Nim Zakazianin zdołał w pełni zdać sobie z tego sprawę, niewidzialna siła podcięła go, roztrzaskując jego nagolenniki. Odłamki skruszonego metalu wbiły się w nogi Skakdi, powodując kłujący ból. Gdy w końcu zatrzymał się na ziemi, spróbował wstać, ale rany były wystarczająco poważne, by nie mógł stanąć. Dlatego też padł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Kontrahent tym razem uniósł prawą rękę, choć dość powoli, i wymierzył w stronę Skakdi otwartą dłonią. Widząc to, kilku wolnych gwardzistów rzuciło się, by wspomóc dowódcę, jednak nagły strumień niewidzialnej mocy odrzucił ich na drzewa, w które wbili się z impetem, tracąc przytomność. Riyen podniósł wzrok i zobaczył zaistniałą sytuację. Widząc to, jego umysł przejęła tylko jedna myśl - Gurabel musiał przeżyć. Wykorzystując wszelką pozostałą mu moc, Tenebris wyskoczył błyskawicznie do przodu przy użyciu cieni. Niewidzialna siła ruszyła z ogromną prędkością w stronę rannego Skakdi, niszcząc grunt pod sobą. Zakazianin spróbował wykorzystać swój wzrok raz jeszcze, ale jego moc została łatwo przytłoczona. Gwardzista syknął i przygotował się do zaakceptowania swego losu. Trzask rozrywanego mięsa rozniósł się po lesie, a ciało odbiło się kilka razy o ziemię, zanim w końcu zatrzymało się kilka bio dalej. Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy w zdziwieniu. Zakapturzony osobnik również wydał się przez chwilę przejęty, ale widząc, że uwaga przestała skupiać się na nim, zniknął wśród cieni drzew. Gurabel stęknął i zaczął ciężko oddychać, gdy świadomość w pełni powróciła wraz z bólem. Ignorując go jednak, odwrócił się, by zobaczyć leżącego za nim mężczyznę, który się nie ruszał. - Jasna cholera - sapnął. - Riyen! ---- Dhegor skończył podpisywanie i sortowanie dokumentów, które dostarczono mu tego dnia. Wraz z ostatnim skrawkiem papieru poczuł pewną ulgę i satysfakcję z zakończonego zadania. Shiva, widocznie znudzona, co jakiś czas teleportowała się po całej sali, znajdując się w różnych miejscach - raz na żyrandolu, drugi raz na filarze, aż w końcu wracała do swojego krzesła. Turaga rozumiał jej poirytowanie, ale cierpliwość była zaletą, którą należało pielęgnować. Wtem do sali weszła Narenda i szybkim krokiem podeszła do biurka Dhegora. Zaciekawiona Shiva zaprzestała teleportacji. - Coś się stało? - zapytał Turaga, choć i tak domyślał się, o co mogło chodzić. - Przybyli. Za chwilę powinni tu być. Dhegor skinął głową. Kilka minut później do środka weszła dwójka osób, o której mówiła Narenda - Toa oraz Vortixx. - Dobrze was widzieć - przywitał ich Turaga. - Mam nadzieję, że podróż nie była zbyt uciążliwa? - Bywało gorzej - wzruszył ramionami Ashad. - Więc, czemu mnie wezwałeś z powrotem? - Cierpliwości, Ashad. To coś, czego musisz się nauczyć. - Nie zarabiam na byciu powolnym. Wzywałeś, to jestem. Dhegor westchnął głośno, jakby z dezaprobatą. - Dobrze, ale zanim do tego dojdziemy - przerwał, patrząc na towarzyszkę Toa, która stała odrobinę z tyłu - powiedz mi, moja droga, jak się czujesz? - W porządku - jęknęła, spuszczając głowę. - Przez ostatnie miesiące nie czułam się lepiej. - Domyślam się - stwierdził Dhegor. - Musiałaś sporo wycierpieć. Mam jednak nadzieję, że zgodzisz się towarzyszyć mi na Północny Kontynent, Theoro. Vortixx uniosła wzrok. Nie wiedziała jak spojrzeć Dhegorowi w oczy, po tym gdy go zdradziła, gdy go oszukała. Nawet jeśli wysłał Ashada, by ją ocalił, nie wiedząc nawet, czy wciąż żyła, ona nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Niepewność i wyrzuty sumienia ciążyły na niej i nie pozwalały odetchnąć. Spojrzała na siebie. W wyniku obrzydliwych manier i zabaw płaczków udało jej się przeżyć. Straciła jednak obie ręce. Zastąpiono je protezami, wyjątkowo lekkimi, choć i tak uwierały ją w organiczne tkanki, które łączyły się z czysto mechanicznymi. Potrafiła już zginać palce i ramiona w łokciach, lecz wciąż miała problemy z utrzymaniem rzeczy w dłoniach. Ale uczyła się, i to było najważniejsze. Nic już nie mówiąc, skinęła głową. Turaga uśmiechnął się. - Zaraz, co?! To po to płynąłem z Północnego Kontynentu tutaj, żeby teraz tam wracać?! - oburzył się Ashad. - W gruncie rzeczy. - To po co ja wynajmowałem statek i męczyłem się, żeby tu dotrzeć? - Może nauczy cię to trochę pokory. - Jakiej pokory, zmarnowałem trzy dni życia na tej łajbie - żachnął się Toa. - Wynająłem cię, więc te trzy dni wchodzą w twoje wynagrodzenie. Niczego nie zmarnowałeś. Najemnik westchnął głośno, ale nie kontynuował kłótni, najwidoczniej uznając, że nie było warto. - Odkładając żarty na bok - mruknął Dhegor - stąd dostaniemy się szybciej do Vestery niż z Tyhgry. - Do Vestery? - powtórzył Ashad. - Po co chcesz tam dotrzeć? - Ponieważ przebywa tam nasz stary przyjaciel. Toa Dźwięku chciał już zapytać o kogo mu chodziło, ale dość szybko się domyślił. - Riyen - stwierdził, a widząc skinięcie głowy Dhegora, kontynuował: - Skąd niby wiesz, że tam jest? - I tak byś mi nie uwierzył - odparł Turaga - więc lepiej, żebyś uwierzył w samą informację. Najemnik wzruszył ramionami. - Ty jesteś szefem. Poza tym dlaczego niby stąd będzie szybciej, niż z Tyhgry? Turaga uśmiechnął się. - Bo płyniemy czymś, czego w Tyhgrze nie mają. ---- Matoranin wszedł do środka. Pokój nie był może szczególnie duży, ale wystarczył. Na lewej i przeciwległej ścianie znajdowały się niewielkie okna, które wpuszczały do wnętrza trochę światła. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowały się dwie kanapy i fotel, tworzące coś na kształt podkowy dookoła niewielkiego stolika. Przy oknach stał wysoki mężczyzna, odziany w ciemnobrązową narzutę. Jego spojrzenie było pełne sprzeczności - z jednej strony sprawiało wrażenie zmęczonego, z drugiej błyszczało jakąś dziwną żywotnością. Matoranin jednak nie po raz pierwszy widział go w takim stanie, więc nieszczególnie się tym przejął. Tak po prostu wyglądał, gdy głęboko o czymś myślał. - I jak? - zawołał przybysz. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, odrywając wzrok od miejskich widoków. Jego karmazynowe oczy lśniły w strumieniach słońca. - Wróciłem z artefaktem - odparł. - Jeszcze jeden fragment. - To ten, co jest na Togharii? - Tak - mruknął. - Już jestem w drodze. Selphastia i Ira są ze mną. - Myślisz, że cesarzowa będzie skłonna go oddać? - Nie - rzucił krótko. Przez dłuższy moment zapanowała cisza. Matoranin sięgnął po znajdującą się na stole książkę, którą czytał w wolnym czasie, i zaczął lustrować kolejne strony. - Transakcja przeszła pomyślnie - odezwał się w końcu przybysz. - Choć przerwali ją gwardziści, którzy przyczaili się w lesie. Mężczyzna mruknął w odpowiedzi i nagle odsunął się od okien, stukając swym kosturem. Widząc kątem oka, że skierował się w stronę drzwi, Matoranin odłożył książkę i spojrzał na niego. - Gdzie idziesz? Toa odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął lekko. - Teraz, gdy jestem w drodze do Togharii, została tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia - odparł. - Myślę, że dość długo kazaliśmy mu czekać, Bobo. Czas dać o sobie znać. Wraz z tymi słowami Trzecie Oko opuścił pomieszczenie. Rozdział V Czarny świat, choć wyglądał na bezkresny, za każdym razem wydawał mu się coraz większy. A może to on był coraz mniejszy? Nie wyczuwał skali tego, co go otaczało, ale podświadomie wierzył, że było w tym miejscu coraz więcej czerni. ''- Witaj.'' Istota stała tam, wpatrując się w niego z oddali. Blask jej złotych oczu zdawał się być pochłaniany przez wszechobecny mrok, a mimo to światło go oślepiło. ''- Witaj - odpowiedział słabo. - Znów się spotykamy.'' ''- Postąpiłeś pochopnie.'' ''- Czyżby? Ocaliłem życie. Udało mi się osiągnąć cel. Może był jakiś inny sposób, lepszy sposób - westchnął - ale zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem.'' ''- Pytanie tylko brzmi - mruknęła - czyj cel udało ci się osiągnąć?'' Rozszerzył oczy i jęknął krótko, zbity z tropu jej odpowiedzią. Czerń zafalowała i zaszumiała, jakby reagowała na jego odruchy. ''- Martwisz się, że mogłem umrzeć - odparł po chwili - bo wtedy przepadłabyś wraz ze mną. Dziękuję za troskę.'' Istota zamrugała kilka razy, po czym zaśmiała się delikatnie. Śmiech rozniósł się echem po bezkresnym mroku. I wtedy, mimo ciemności, dostrzegł na jej twarzy smutny, pobłażliwy uśmiech. ''- Głuptasie - westchnęła - to nie był czas, ani miejsce, w którym dane ci było umrzeć. Nie udało ci się zwykłym szczęściem umknąć przeznaczeniu, jedynie straciłeś dany ci przez nie czas.'' Jej słowa zdziwiły go, ale żadna odpowiedź nie potrafiła ukształtować się w jego głowie. ''- Wiedz też, że nie martwię się o siebie - parsknęła. - W istnieniu czy niebycie, i tak zawsze będę z tobą. Jeśli wiem, że mam na kogo czekać... - umilkła na chwilę, a w jej spojrzeniu dostrzegł niepokojące go spokój i radość - ...to niczego więcej mi nie potrzeba.'' Jej uczucia zdawały się wzruszyć czerń, która przez chwilę zapulsowała złotawym blaskiem. Światło ponownie go oślepiło. Gdy odzyskał pełnię widzenia, istota znajdowała się bliżej niego, choć wciąż nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy. ''- Ja - stęknął - nie rozumiem.'' '' - Wiem - odpowiedziała smutno - gdybyś rozumiał wszystko byłoby takie łatwiejsze, czyż nie? Musisz wiedzieć jednak, że nie każda wiedza jest dla obecnego ciebie, a zrozumienie przychodzi wraz z czasem. Czasami na niektórą wiedzę zwyczajnie jest... za późno.'' Gdy na nią spoglądnął, jej skryta w mroku twarz wyrażała jedynie smutek i żal. Coś ścisnęło go za serce i spowodowało, że przejął się tym bardziej niż powinien. Czerń zaszeleściła melancholijnie. Chwilę potem ciemność zaczęła wirować i zapadać się w sobie. Rozumiał, co to znaczyło. Odchodził. Gdy zniknął, w głowie rozbrzmiały mu jej ostatnie słowa. ''- Do zobaczenia.'' ---- Riyen otworzył oczy i od razu je przymknął, gdy oślepiła go biel. Po chwili przyzwyczaił się do jasności pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Pokój przepełniony był barwą białą - zarówno ściany, jak i niewielka ilość znajdujących się w nim mebli lśniła alabastrowym kolorem. Dopiero po chwili doszły do niego miejskie dźwięki, dochodzące gdzieś zza jego pleców. Gdy się podniósł, poczuł przyjemny chłód na karku - widocznie za nim znajdowało się otwarte okno. Tenebris odetchnął głęboko i podniósł przykrycie, pod którym leżał. Jego żebra okalały szarawe bandaże, owinięte wokół tułowia. Gdy dotknął delikatnie lewego boku, kłujący ból rozszedł się po jego ciele, sięgając aż do czaszki. Mężczyzna syknął i kaszlnął, co tylko przysporzyło mu dodatkowego cierpienia. Wykrzywiając twarz w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, opanował oddech i odetchnął głęboko. Wtem ktoś wszedł do środka. Był to Toa w biało-szarej zbroi z srebrną Hau na twarzy. Jego turkusowe oczy spoczęły na półleżącym Riyenie. - Obudziłeś się. Dobrze. Jak się czujesz? Tenebris wpatrywał się w przybysza, jakby nie do końca rozumiał sytuacji. Stojący mężczyzna zdziwił się brakiem odpowiedzi, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. - Wybacz. Jestem Haven i nadzoruję pracę w tej lecznicy. Więc, jak się czujesz? - Bywało lepiej, ale i gorzej. Trudno się oddycha i żebra mnie bolą, ale gdy jestem ostrożny, jest w porządku. - Mocno oberwałeś - stwierdził Haven. - Zmiażdżony bok i skruszone żebra to najpoważniejsze obrażenia, ale jest jeszcze kilka innych. Mimo wszystko zostałeś połatany, a jeśli ci się poszczęści, to będziesz w pełni zdrów za kilka dni. Mówiąc to, lekarz usiadł na krześle przy łóżku Riyena. - Kiedy zostałem tu przyniesiony? - Dwa dni temu. Ogromnie krwawiłeś, ale tym udało nam się dość szybko zająć. Potem trzeba było tylko poskładać twoje kości, a reszta, miejmy nadzieję, zrobi się sama. Tenebris mruknął w odpowiedzi i zamyślił się. Czy Gurabelowi i jego ludziom udało się złapać wszystkich na polanie? Jeśli tak, to interesowało go, co znajdowało się w skrzynce danej porucznikom Chwastów przez nieznajomego. Na samo wspomnienie zakapturzonego osobnika Riyen zmrużył oczy. Kimkolwiek był, stanowił ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, a jednoręki mężczyzna wątpił, aby gwardziści pojmali i jego. W końcu pokonał większość z nich od niechcenia. Po chwili Riyen zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy - przez pobyt w lecznicy nie stawił się u Strady na trening. - Po co przejmować się ranami? - pomyślał. - Jestem już martwy. Wraz z tym stwierdzeniem, westchnął głęboko. - Nie jesteś Toa, prawda? - Hm? - mruknął pytająco Riyen, wyrwany z zadumy. - Nie leczysz się tak dobrze jak oni - wyjaśnił Haven. - Tamta rana - wskazał palcem na miejsce, gdzie powinna być prawa ręką Tenebrisa - została w sporej mierze uzdrowiona, ale wiele uszkodzeń nerwów pozostało. Montowanie protezy jest przez to bez sensu. Może gdybyś znalazł kogoś z mocą leczenia... hm... - Nie ma potrzeby się tak tym przejmować. - Skoro tak uważasz. Pozwolisz, że ochłodzę bolesne miejsce. Mówiąc to, zbliżył się do łóżka i przysunął dłoń blisko żeber Riyena. Po chwili Tenebris poczuł przyjemny chłód rozprowadzający się po jego torsie. - W ogóle, co Toa taki jak ty robi w takim miejscu? - zapytał. - Nie powinieneś być gdzie indziej i, no, chronić życia Matoran? - Chronię życia Matoran, ale nie orężem, a opieką lekarską. Po odłożeniu broni zacząłem zastanawiać się jak wspomóc innych bez walki. Testowałem różne sposoby, no i oto jestem. - Postanowiłeś zostać lekarzem? O tak? - Bycie lekarzem jako Toa jest skuteczne, a moc Lodu bardzo przydaje się w przypadkach amputacji i wytrzewień - uśmiechnął się. - Rozumiem - wydukał, patrząc na Havena niepewnie. - Cóż, skoro czujesz się dobrze, to ją zawołam. Trochę już czeka. Wraz z tymi słowami Haven podniósł się i wyszedł z pokoju. Riyen westchnął i spojrzał za siebie, gdzie dostrzegł przez okno panoramę miasta. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się na nowo, a do środka weszła Niriel. Norovianka, widząc obudzonego Tenebrisa, uśmiechnęła się ciepło w jego stronę i szybko pojawiła się przy nim. - Masz tupet, żeby dwa dni migać się od pracy, wiesz? - powiedziała, udając zdenerwowanie. - Jeszcze sprawiasz, że się martwię. Doprawdy, masz tupet! Tenebris parsknął. Wtem jej dłoń spoczęła na jego barku. Zdziwiony tym gestem, spojrzał jej w oczy i zdziwił się, widząc smutny wyraz twarzy Niri. - Cieszę się, że dopilnowałeś, by Gurabel przeżył, tak jak cię o to prosiłam - wyszeptała - ale na pewno był inny sposób. - Pewnie był - westchnął, zdumiony niepasującą do niej reakcją - ale nie było czasu do namysłu. - I żeby pomyśleć, że akurat ty działasz impulsywnie - parsknęła śmiechem. - Gurabel powiedział, że to, co zrobiłeś, było głupie, ale chyba myśli teraz o tobie lepiej. Cała ta akcja sprawiła, że bardzo się napalił i wydaje się milej myśleć o współpracy. To dobry znak. - Jak to się skończyło? Niri spochmurniała. - Gwardziści pojmali niemalże wszystkich, jednak jeden z poruczników zdołał umknąć z jakąś skrzynką, która była obiektem transakcji. Chwasty niższe rangą wydają się nie mieć pojęcia o całej sytuacji i wygląda na to, że nie zostali poinformowani ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli chodzi o drugiego porucznika, to oczywiście nie chciał gadać. Gurabel zamierzał dokładniej go przesłuchać, ale następnego dnia znalazł go martwego, podobnie jak dwóch gwardzistów, którzy mieli go pilnować. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Wątpił, aby Chwast zabił gwardzistów, a potem siebie. Coś, lub ktoś, musiało się ich pozbyć. Sprawa zapowiadała się dziwnie, ale Tenebris nie mógł na to nic poradzić. - Cóż - uśmiechnęła się - teraz nie musisz się tym przejmować. Słyszałam, że musisz odpocząć, więc na razie masz wolne. Gdy dojdziesz do siebie, przyjdź do mnie, a przyjmę cię z otwartymi ramionami - zaśmiała się. - Z otwartymi ramionami, mówisz? - Oczywiście. Nie mam w zwyczaju kłamać. Mężczyzna przymrużył jedno oko, wyrażając zwątpienie. - Czy nie próbowałaś okłamać Lothe, by nakłonić go do współpracy? - To nie było kłamstwo. Po prostu inna perspektywa prawdy. Riyen wzruszył ramionami, czy też ramieniem, na tę odpowiedź. - Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia. To, co zrobiłeś na polanie, było też z mojej winy. Nie rób tego więcej, dobrze? Tenebris ponownie zdziwił się, gdy jej twarz wyraziła żal. Nie mając innego wyboru, mężczyzna skinął głową. Na ten gest odpowiedziała uśmiechem, jakby jej ulżyło. - Dobrze więc, do zobaczenia! Teraz, gdy się obijasz, mam więcej roboty - powiedziała, szczerząc się złośliwie. - Nie powinnaś więc marnować czasu na odwiedzanie kogoś, kto się obija - westchnął. - No wiesz co? - prychnęła, udając obrażenie. - W takim razie uciekam! Zdrowiej szybko! Wraz z tymi słowami pożegnała się z nim i opuściła pokój. Gdy Riyen został sam, a ciszę przerywał jedynie szum wiatru i odgłosy tętniącego życiem miasta, do jego umysłu dotarło jedno pytanie. Dlaczego ryzykował życie, by ocalić Gurabela? Nie. Pamiętaj, że Gurabel musi przeżyć. Proszę, zadbaj o to. Dlaczego tak desperacko ryzykował życie, by wykonać prośbę Niriel? Tenebris skrzywił się, jakby coś nagle zaczęło gnieść jego obolałe żebra. Nasilający się ból skłonił go do położenia się, a wygodna pościel zachęciła, by zasnął. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał się opierać i już kilka chwil później spał. Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. ---- Arkoth spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Odziany był w czarny płaszcz, prawie zanikający w tle nocy. Podniósł wzrok. Pałac na Togharii był iście przejmujący. Oświetlony potężnymi lampami z kamieni świetlnych, zdawał się lśnić złociście na nocnej, granatowej szacie, ozdobionej wzorami gwiazd. Do pałacu prowadził węzeł schodów, jedynie wyolbrzymiający jego majestat. Po bokach drogi prowadzącej do budowli stały wysokie rzeźby o kształcie prostopadłościanu, również oświetlane kamieniami świetlnymi. Podobno w jakiś sposób blokowały moce Kanohi, co Toa uznał za niezmiernie ciekawe. - Selphastia - odezwał się do stojącej w cieniu kobiety - Ira na miejscu? - Tak, Trzecie Oko, zaraz do niego dołączę - odparła spokojnie. - Pozostawienie go samego na dłużej może źle się skończyć. Nadal uważam, że nie powinieneś go z nami brać. - Gdyby nie on, nie zdołalibyśmy przejąć punktu obserwacyjnego - mruknął mężczyzna. - Czy to ci się podoba, czy nie, był potrzebny, tak samo jak ty. - Rozumiem. Wybacz. Arkoth mruknął i przyjrzał się tak zwanej świetlistej ścieżce. Zapowiadała się długa droga na górę, ale na szczęście miał czas. - Pamiętaj - szepnął - czekać na stanowisku, dopóki nie dam znaku. Do tego czasu macie się nie ruszać, nawet oddychać, jeśli będzie trzeba. - Przyjęłam - odpowiedziała szybko. - Zadbaj o to, aby Ira też przyjął - rzucił półżartem. Selphastia skinęła głową, po czym cofnęła się w odmęty ciemności. Arkoth odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a gdy zniknęła mu z oczu, ruszył przed siebie. Toa musiał przyznać, że, o ironio, to chyba schody były najlepszym zabezpieczeniem pałacu. Gdyby ktoś zamierzał zaatakować go z tej strony musiałby sporo się namęczyć podczas wspinaczki, a po drodze i tak pewnie zostałby zabity przez cesarskie straże. Za niedługo miał zacząć się bankiet cesarzowej Togharii, toteż Arkoth musiał się pospieszyć. Nie był szczególnie zainteresowanym samym wydarzeniem, ale interesowało go coś, w posiadaniu czego była cesarzowa. Szukał tego przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu tydzień temu zobaczył to na własne oczy. Wreszcie dotarł na samą górę. Zostało mu pięć minut do rozpoczęcia. Cesarzowa nie byłaby zadowolona, jeśli by się spóźnił, w końcu sama go zaprosiła. Odetchnął głęboko, ciesząc się świeżym powietrzem, póki jeszcze miał do niego dostęp, po czym wszedł do środka. Hałas słyszany z zewnątrz w żaden sposób nie równał się z panującym wewnątrz harmidrem. Sala główna była ogromna. Zbudowano ją na planie koła, nadając pałacowi ogólnie owalnych kształtów. Przestrzenne pomieszczenie, niemal na całą wysokość pałacu, zwieńczone było szklanym żyrandolem, który lśnił w blasku kamieni świetlnych. Wysokie okna ozdabiały piękne, lśniące witraże. Podłoga wypełniona była kafelkami o kształcie rombu, błyszczącymi swą czystością. Oprócz miejsca przeznaczonego na rozrywkę, nieopodal ścian ułożone były szeregowo długie stoły. Każdy z nich wyrzeźbiono z niezwykłą precyzją i delikatnością. Na powierzchni kwiatowo uformowanych nóg Arkoth dostrzegł jakieś inskrypcje w języku matorańskim, stał jednak za daleko, by je odczytać. Mimo kamieni świetlnych, sporą część oświetlenia stanowiły płomienie, rozpalone w świecach i kulistych pojemnikach. Mężczyzna mruknął, zadowolony z tej sytuacji. Spojrzał znów w przód. Na wyższe piętro prowadził kolejny wir schodów, ale nie było to miejsce dla gości - tamtejsze wrota prowadziły do prywatnych komnat. - Przybyłeś, Arkocie. Łagodny, pełny jednak pewności siebie, kobiecy głos przykuł jego uwagę. Odwracając się w jego kierunku, dostrzegł wysoką Toa Psioniki, odzianą w piękną, białą szatę. Cesarzowa Zephia. W kontraście do pałacu, jej ubiór był prosty, nieprzesadzony, ale Arkoth nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że robił wrażenie. - Witaj, pani - przywitał się grzecznie. - Proszę, bez "pani". Nie musisz być taki oficjalny. - Jak sobie życzysz. - Cieszę się, że przybyłeś. Nie każdy z zaproszonych przeze mnie gości raczył przyjść. To smutne. - Zapewne mieli swoje powody. Na pewno nie chcieli zrobić ci przykrości - uśmiechnął się. Cesarzowa odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Dobrze, że chociaż ty jesteś. Oboje jesteśmy Toa, to pewnie dlatego twoja obecność napawa mnie taką radością. Wiele lat temu wszyscy Toa na Togharii zostali zabici bądź wygnani ze względu na zaistniałą wojnę rasową pomiędzy nimi, a Vortixx. Podobno Zephia przybyła na wyspę w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki, którą znalazła martwą. Rozgoryczona, zdecydowała się zaprowadzić ład i zaczęła dochodzić do władzy, aż w końcu obaliła i zabiła w bezpośrednim pojedynku poprzedniego cesarza i tyrana, Xianina imieniem Lerach. Pierwotnie chciała odejść, ale podczas swojego pobytu na wyspie dostrzegła, jak ciężko żyło się jej mieszkańcom. Postanowiła więc to zmienić i została cesarzową, wprowadzając Togharię w erę dobrobytu. Mimo to, na wyspie nie było praktycznie żadnego Toa. Pewnie znaleźliby się jacyś, ale najwidoczniej zbyt przytłoczeni widmem przeszłych wydarzeń próbowali nie rzucać się w oczy. Dlatego też Zephia traktowała każdego Toa jak swojego bliskiego przyjaciela, a Arkotha szczególnie, patrząc na to, jak ocalił ją przed bandytami w ubiegłym tygodniu. Po dłuższej rozmowie zaprosiła go na nadchodzący bankiet i tak oto znalazł się wewnątrz pałacu. - Jak się czujesz? - Dość dziwnie - odparł szczerze. - Nie przywykłem do takich ubrań i takich... klimatów. - Cóż, to stare tradycje i obyczaje, kultywowane na tej wyspie od zarania dziejów. - Zephia uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. - Staram się je zachować do dziś, by mój lud o nich nie zapomniał. Sama za pierwszym razem czułam się dość niezręcznie, ale w końcu przywykłam i powiem ci, że nawet mi się spodobało. Nagle wewnątrz sali rozbrzmiała delikatna, przyjemna muzyka, przyćmiewając hałas, tworzony przez gości. Arkoth nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że grany otwór uspokajał. - Muzyka z zachodu. Jest przyjemna i kojąca, nie uważasz? - Jest niczym melodyjny szum wiatru - zgodził się. - Ciekawie to ująłeś - parsknęła - ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że się mylisz. Wtem goście zaczęli zbierać się na środku sali i łączyć w pary. - Nadszedł czas na Pierwszy Taniec - westchnęła. - Zrobisz mi tę przyjemność i będziesz mi w nim towarzyszyć? - Oczywiście, choć nie za bardzo się na tym zdam. Chyba będę musiał zdać się na ciebie - uśmiechnął się. Zephia zaśmiała się delikatnie. - Będzie dobrze. Arkoth delikatnymi krokami prowadził Zephię w powolnym tańcu. Właściwie, niespecjalnie się na tym znał. Na szczęście, dzięki podzielnej uwadze, był w stanie skutecznie dostrzec i skopiować każdy ruch, wykonywany przez innych gości. A gdy już nauczył się kroków, wystarczyło tylko sensownie połączyć je w kombinacje, tworzące zgrabne, systematycznie powtarzane sekwencje. Przez większość czasu Arkoth wpatrywał się w to, po co przyszedł - na małym łańcuszku otaczającym szyję cesarzowej wisiał lśniący, czerwony kryształ, stanowiący główny element biżuterii. Uwaga Toa była pochłonięta przez ten przedmiot, choć starał się zachować odrobinę subtelności. - Coś się stało? - zapytała go Zephia. Trzecie Oko zdał sobie sprawy ze swojej nieostrożności, więc szybko podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do cesarzowej. - Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się - powiedział. - Swoją drogą, ten klejnot, który masz na swojej szyi, nie wydaje się częścią ubioru. To jakaś pamiątka? Toa przez chwilę milczała, jakby nie za bardzo wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się. - Nie - odparła. - Podarował mi go pewien Skakdi, który stwierdził, że przyniesie mi szczęście. Chyba miał rację, skoro zostałam cesarzową i na wyspie żyje się coraz lepiej. Arkoth odwzajemnił uśmiech, jednak w głębi duszy zrozumiał, że go okłamała. Wyglądało na to, że była świadoma znaczenia tego kryształu. To z kolei mogło znaczyć, że była gotowa strzec go za wszelką cenę. - Swoją drogą - zmieniła temat - nie chciałbyś zabawić gości jakimś pokazem ogni? Mężczyzna mrugnął kilka razy. Gdy przedstawiał się jej tydzień temu, powiedział, że był Toa Ognia. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Zephia mogła wpaść na taki pomysł. - Nie wydaje mi się, aby moc żywiołu powinna być wykorzystywana w takim celu - parsknął, uśmiechając się. - Skoro tak uważasz - westchnęła, udając rozczarowanie. Nagle muzyka stała się gwałtowniejsza. Kątem oka Arkoth dostrzegł, że partnerzy w tańcu zbliżyli się do siebie. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Przybliżył się więc do Zephii, tak, że jego głowa znajdowała się tuż obok jej, nad barkiem. Cesarzowa nie zdziwiła się, w końcu tego wymagał następny etap tańca. Toa Cienia skupił wzrok, patrząc przez szybę okna. Po chwili dostrzegł błysk lunety. Uśmiechnął się. Nadszedł czas, by rozpocząć kolejny etap planu. Upewniając się, że nikt nie patrzył w jego stronę, otworzył swoje trzecie oko, które zabłysnęło wśród światła lamp. ---- - Trzecie Oko daje znak - odparła Selphastia. - W końcu! Ile można kazać nam czekać! - zakrzyknął Makuta. - Spokój, Ira. I tak przecież nie będziesz brać w tym udziału - uciszyła go. Upewniając się, że jej towarzysz opanował emocje, wyciągnęła zza pazuchy jakiś kulisty przedmiot. Obiekt po chwili zaczął świecić. - Oko otwarte. Spuść ogary. - Zrozumiałem. - Z wnętrza kuli wydobył się męski, zniekształcony głos. ---- Arkoth spędził kilka ostatnich chwil na rozmowie z cesarzową, która ostatecznie musiała pójść porozmawiać z jakimś ważnym gościem. Nagle szyby w oknach popękały, a muzyka natychmiast ucichła. Wtem w oknach zaczęły pojawiać się tajemnicze postacie, cuchnące, wyglądające jak karykatury osobników różnych ras, ze świecącymi, wybałuszonymi ślepiami. Po kilku minutach na sali było już ich z kilka tuzinów. Arkoth rozejrzał się. Cesarska straż pojawiła się chwilę po nich. Trzech z nich odciągnęło cesarzową od tłumu i zasłoniło w formacji obronnej, choć wątpił, aby Zephia potrzebowała ochrony. Po chwili przybysze zaczęli atakować gości. Zebrani zaczęli uciekać z sali, ale intruzi pojawili się także przy frontowych drzwiach. Zostało im więc krycie się pod stołami, bądź schodami. Ci, którzy potrafili walczyć, do walki stanęli. Arkoth zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się. Na stołach dostrzegł kilka świec, a na ścianach wisiało kilka kinkietów z tańczącymi w środku płomieniami. Wtem jeden napastnik rzucił się na niego, uderzając pięścią. Toa jednak zablokował rękę, po czym ją wyłamał. Agresor ryknął straszliwie. Przysuwając go bliżej, Arkoth gwałtownym ruchem nogi wybił mu goleń jednej nogi, powodując, że intruz upadł na drugą. Toa od razu chwycił go za głowę i skręcił kark. Widząc, jak jedna z bestii zagląda pod stół z zamiarem rozszarpania ukrytych tam bezbronnych gości, Toa użył cieni, by poprowadzić płomień ze świec ku napastnikowi. Ogień dotarł do stwora i rozprzestrzenił się na nim. Potwór chwilę się szamotał, aż w końcu upadł, wciąż jarząc się ognistymi językami. Następny wróg pojawił się z jego lewej i był uzbrojony w miecz. Karykatura machnęła niedbale orężem włęg, jednak Arkoth schylił się i natychmiastowo skontrował, wykręcając napastnikowi nadgarstek i przebijając pierś jego własnym ostrzem. Upewniając się, że wróg nie żyje, wysunął klingę z truchła. Miecz mógł się przydać. Arkoth rozejrzał się. Cesarzowa była eskortowana do bocznego wyjścia. Toa syknął. Nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść. Korzystając z panującego chaosu, otworzył trzecie oko i wystrzelił wiązkę lasera w kolumnę. Ta zawaliła się prosto na Zephię i jej ochroniarzy. Cesarzowa nie zdawała się śmiertelnie ucierpieć, większe gruzy ją ominęły. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć o jej strażnikach, ale oni nie byli ważni. Zephia rozejrzała się, a gdy zobaczyła zmiażdżone zwłoki jej strażników, odwróciła wzrok i spostrzegła biegnącego ku niej Arkotha. Wtem pokazała mu coś dłonią. Gdy tam spojrzał, dostrzegł jak jeden ze stworów szykował się do zabicia dwójki uciekających Matoran. Rozumiejąc, co chciała mu przekazać, Toa wykorzystał cienie położonego niedaleko kinkietu i użył ich, by wzmocnić płomień i nakierować go na bestię. Ogień szybko pozbawił ją żywota. Nagle nad cesarzową pojawił się jeden z napastników i szykował pazury, by ją rozszarpać. Arkoth rzucił się jej na ratunek, wystawiając miecz przed siebie. Nim jednak do nich dobiegł, Zephia użyła swej mocy i odrzuciła stwora, który wbił się w ścianę z nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem i już się nie poruszył. Trzecie Oko rozejrzał się. Walki zaczynały ustawać, najwidoczniej sława cesarskiej straży nie była przesadzona. No i wspomogli ją goście, którzy potrafili walczyć. Pozostali, cóż, na pewno wspierali ich mentalnie. Arkoth skierował się do cesarzowej i zaczął odrzucać gruz. - Wszystko w porządku? Nie jesteś ciężko ranna? - Nie. Nic, czego kilka dni odpoczynku nie naprawią. Gorzej z moim strażnikami - westchnęła smutno, patrząc delikatnie na bok, gdzie znajdowały się ich zmiażdżone ciała. - Po zastanowieniu, mam chyba złamaną nogę. Odrzucając gruz, trzymający cesarzową, Arkoth objął ją jedną ręką za plecy, a drugą za nogi - ostrożnie, by nie uszkodzić rannej kończyny - i podniósł. Zephia wpatrywała się w niego jak zaczarowana. Toa dostrzegł to i uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej. Ta odwróciła wzrok. Po chwili podbiegł do nich jeden z cesarskich strażników. Odpowiednio żegnając się i życząc zdrowia, Toa oddał Zephię w jego ręce. Rozejrzał się. Walka szybko minęła i już przechodzili do sprzątania. Niektórzy goście nie mogli znieść widoku trupów i przysiedli przy stole w kącie, gdzie już zajmowali się nimi medycy. Arkoth postanowił wykorzystać chwilę nieuwagi obecnych i opuścił salę, a następnie wszedł w cień i przeniósł się poza obręby pałacu. ---- Ira i Selphastia stali w oddali i wpatrywali się w lśniący z daleka pałac. Po chwili przy nich pojawił się Arkoth. - I jak? - zapytał Ira. Toa uśmiechnął się, po czym otworzył dłoń. Obecni spoglądnęli na to, co w niej skrywał. Na ręce spoczywał łańcuch z przyczepionym do niego czerwonym kryształem. - Wszystko zgodnie z planem - powiedział, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni wolną dłonią. Z jej wnętrza wyciągnął drugi klejnot, bliźniaczo podobny do tego, który właśnie zdobył, i połączył je, przy akompaniamencie jaskrawego blasku i głośnego świstu powietrza. Po chwili oba stały się jednością. - Panie - odezwała się Selphastia - nie obawiasz się, że zbadają ciała twoich sług i odkryją, czym tak naprawdę są? Arkoth potrząsnął głową. - Zephia nie zdąży tego zrobić, a jego raczej nie będzie to interesować. A nawet jeśli, to i tak nie będzie miało to już znaczenia. Mówiąc to, założył łańcuszek na swoją szyję i uśmiechnął się. - Wracamy do Vestery. ---- Ashad przysłuchiwał się dźwiękom, wydobywającym się z lasu - szum wiatru i gwizdy Rahi-ptaków co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewały gdzieś nieopodal. Toa westchnął ze zmęczeniem. - Nawet nie odzywając się, potrafisz narzekać - parsknęła Shiva, jadąca po jego prawej na jednym z wynajętych przez Dhegora rumaków. - To chyba przeczy samemu sobie. Zresztą, mam dosyć podróżowania na jakiś czas. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. Najemnik spojrzał na Turagę, znajdującego się po lewej stronie. Starzec odwzajemnił spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się. - Skoro masz energię na narzekanie, to równie dobrze możesz ją wykorzystać do podróży - odparł. - Tak czy inaczej, chyba przyznasz, że wyruszenie z Despary było szybszym rozwiązaniem. - Nie każdy ma w zanadrzu taką bestię - mruknął Toa, przypominając sobie o ogromnym Rahi, na grzbiecie którego przekroczyli wody pomiędzy wyspą, a Północnym Kontynentem. Gigantyczny wieloryb o naturalnym, zewnętrznym pancerzu z kości, którego użyli jako siedzeń podczas rejsu, poruszał się z nienaturalnie dużą prędkością, docierając do wybrzeża kontynentu w niecały dzień. Choć przyznał, że był to szybki środek transportu, nie był zachwycony tym, że wielokrotnie podczas żeglugi martwił się o swoje życie, gdy niemal spadł z zewnętrznego kręgosłupa bestii. - Waleń Ganui przypływa do wybrzeża Despary raz na tydzień, zawsze tego samego dnia. Czasami wykorzystujemy go właśnie jako środek transportu. Teraz zostały tylko dwa, trzy dni drogi do Vestery. Ashad skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Wtem dotychczas milcząca Theora odezwała się: - Skoro mowa o Vesterze, skąd pewność, że Riyen w ogóle żyje i tam jest? Dhegor zmrużył oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu Ashad. - Już ci mówiłem. Na własne oczy widziałem miejsce walki Riyena z Malegiem - zaczął najemnik. - Były tam wyniszczone zwłoki i odcięta ręka Riyena, więc truchło musiało być Malega. Jednak jego ciała nigdzie nie było. Krwawe ślady prowadziły na skraj tarasu, a cienie uliczki poniżej były jakieś zniekształcone. Można założyć, że ostatkiem sił przeniósł się przy pomocy cieni gdzieś, gdzie mógł się poskładać. - To wciąż nie znaczy, że przeżył. - Riyen żyje - wtrącił Dhegor. - Możecie mi uwierzyć. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - Bo ktoś o wiele potężniejszy od nas wszystkich tak zadecydował. Przybyliśmy tu, aby opóźnić nieunikniony los, tak bardzo, jak tylko potrafimy. Musimy dać mu więcej czasu. - Możesz przestać gadać zagadkami, starcze? - zapytał Ashad. - Hm - zamyślił się Dhegor - Czasami zagadki są przyjemniejsze niż surowa prawda. Nie mówiąc już nic, Turaga ponaglił swojego wierzchowca i ruszył szybciej do przodu. Ashad wymienił spojrzenia ze swoimi towarzyszkami, wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Dhegorem. ---- - To, co mówisz, to kompletna bzdura. Gusk wycierał kufel, wpatrując się w Riyena jak w idiotę. Tenebris siedział po przeciwnej stronie baru i od czasu do czasu brał łyk ciemnozłotego napoju z naczynia obok. - Niby dlaczego? - odparł jednoręki mężczyzna. - Rozumiem wzlot do góry, czy chwilową lewitację, albo coś takiego - westchnął Toa Kamienia - ale jakim cudem moc Grawitacji ma pozwolić ci latać? Ponieważ Riyen został na kilka dni zwolniony ze służby u Niriel, większość czasu przesiadywał albo w karczmie Guska, albo w Kuźni Północnej, na treningu u Strady. Tego dnia o tej porze oberża była jeszcze dość pusta, co nakłoniło Tenebrisa do usiądnięcia przy barze. Ostatecznie pomiędzy nim, a barmanem nawiązała się rozmowa, która przeszła na temat tak specyficzny, że Toa Kamienia od czasu do czasu nie wiedział czy się śmiać, czy uderzyć kilka razy głową o blat i stracić przytomność. - No wiesz - mruknął Riyen - jeśli potrafi się unieść, to w jakiś sposób może kontrolować swój ciężar tak, aby się poruszać. Gusk nie był przekonany i wciąż wpatrywał się w swego klienta sceptycznie. - Nie możesz latać jak Nui-Kopen tylko dlatego, że potrafisz sprawić, by to, czy tamto ważyło mniej, czy więcej - odparł gestykulując, jakby faktycznie na coś wskazywał. - To tak jakby Toa Dźwięku mógł latać, używając dźwięków powietrza. - A czemu niby nie? Ty nie umiesz latać na kamieniu, który uniosłeś mocą? Karczmarz spojrzał na niego - soczewki jego maski zasyczały kilka razy - i chwycił za kufel Riyena, oddalając go od jednorękiego. - Jesteś spity. - Niby jak? - żachnął się Tenebris. - Wziąłem zaledwie kilka łyków. - Widocznie tolerancja ci spadła po dłuższej przerwie. Riyen prychnął na ten komentarz. - Długo będziesz miał te wolne? - zapytał Gusk, stukając palcami o blat baru. - Kilka dni, z trzy maksymalnie - odparł. - Trudno powiedzieć. - Masz dużo czasu, by dostawać łomot w kuźni, hm? - uśmiechnął się barman. - Niewiele się zmieniło - westchnął. - Skoro już o tym mowa, miałem załatwić jakieś materiały dla Arakiego. - To idź. Nie możesz pozwolić mu czekać. - Próbujesz się mnie pozbyć - mruknął Riyen, mrużąc oczy. - Skądże - parsknął Gusk. - Po prostu spacer na świeżym powietrzu dobrze ci zrobi. Tenebris chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale uznał, że dalsza rozmowa składałby się głównie ze słownych przepychanek, dlatego darował sobie i opuścił karczmę. Delikatne promienie słońca uderzyły w niego ciepłem. Panowała jeszcze stosunkowo wczesna pora, dlatego chłodny wiaterek szybko go orzeźwił. Z tego samego powodu ulice nie były zapchane masą przechodniów, a jedynie niewielką zgrają osób, które postanowiły wcześnie wstać. - Idziesz gdzieś? Jak dobrze się składa. Zaskoczony nagłym głosem, odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Niemal natychmiast pojawiła się przy nim Shathra, ubrana w ciemnozielony kaftan. Riyen odruchowo postawił krok w tył i zmarszczył brwi. - Nie bój się - parsknęła śmiechem. - Przecież mówiłam, że nic ci nie zrobię. Tenebris przyjrzał się jej. Lazurowe oczy kobiety lustrowały go uważnie, najwidoczniej oczekując jego kolejnego ruchu. Mężczyzna westchnął. - Skoro tu jesteś, to znaczy, że dowiedziałaś się czegoś nowego, prawda? - Od razu przechodzisz do interesów. Nie zapytasz chociaż, co u mnie? Riyen sapnął przeciągle i spojrzał na nią w połowie zamkniętymi oczami, dając jej znak, by przeszła do rzeczy. - Jak chcesz - wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak, dowiedziałam się czegoś ciekawego. Podobno na granicy Stref Północnej i Zachodniej kilka osób skojarzyło przydomek "Trzecie Oko". Mam nawet zaznaczone na mapie okolice, w których mógł się pojawić. Mówiąc to, rozwinęła mapę i pokazała mu wspomniane oznaczenia. Tenebris natychmiast rozpoznał kształt Strefy Północnej i stwierdził, że jedno z zaznaczonych miejsc znajdowało się nieopodal zakładu, do którego właśnie zmierzał. - Co ty na to? Riyen skinął głową. - Chodźmy. ---- Riyen i Shathra przemierzali uliczkę miasta. Na drogach powoli zaczynał panować harmider, gdy tłumy ludzi powychodziły ze swoich domów. Coraz trudniej przechodziło się przez falę mieszkańców, idącą jakby w każdym możliwym kierunku. Araki wysłał Tenebrisa, by wziął dla niego kilka rzeczy od Thara, który prowadził niewielki interes rusznikarski na drugim końcu Strefy Północnej, tuż obok granicy ze Strefą Zachodnią. Mężczyźnie nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało. Spacer często stanowił dla niego sposób odpoczynku. Zdarzało się, że w trakcie chodzenia popadał w zadumę i szedł automatycznie, jakby prowadzony jakimś głęboko zakorzenionym instynktem. - Powinniśmy trochę się sprężać - stwierdziła Shathra. Riyen skinął głową i przyspieszył kroku. - Więc - zaczęła Shathra, szczerząc się - chcesz o czymś pogadać? - Nie. - Wciąż chłodny, jak widzę. Powoli zaczyna mi to działać na nerwy. - Nie zachęcaj, bym to wykorzystał - parsknął. - Musisz zrozumieć, że nie jestem złą osobą, ani kimś, komu zdecydowanie nie możesz ufać - powiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Nasze spotkanie półtora roku temu... to był czysty interes. - Mhm. Teraz to też interes? - Niezupełnie - mruknęła. - Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że żyjesz i jesteś tutaj, w Vesterze, uznałam, że - przerwała, jakby dobór następnych słów miał zadecydować o losie nie tylko ich rozmowy, ale całego spotkania - chętnie spotkam się z tobą ponownie. Byłam ciekawa, jak bardzo się zmieniłeś. - I co, zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość? - Hm - wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wyszczerzyła się. - W sumie to trochę się zawiodłam. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo niemiły. - Zdziwiona? Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu próbowałaś mnie zabić. Ty i twoi ludzie zraniliście moich towarzyszy, mnie zresztą też. - Nie zapominaj o drugiej stronie medalu - odrzekła. - Zabiliście kilku moich towarzyszy. Myślę, że to ja powinnam być bardziej oburzona. Riyen zamilkł. W rzeczy samej, podczas starcia z grupą Shathry półtora roku temu kilku z jej członków zginęło z rąk Tenebrisa i jego kompanów. Pod tym względem kobieta miała rację. - Może masz słuszność - mruknął ponuro. Toa uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego reakcję. - Nie mam ci tego za złe. Bądź co bądź, to my na was napadliśmy. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że nie zamierzałam zabić żadnego z was - stwierdziła, po czym stanęła przed Riyenem i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Jestem tu, by wykonać zlecenie. Wierzę jednak, że znajdując Trzecie Oko będę w stanie ci jakoś pomóc. Jeśli ty pomożesz mi, jeśli pomożemy sobie nawzajem, być może oboje znajdziemy to, czego szukamy. - Shathra odetchnęła głęboko i wyszczerzyła się - Co ty na to? Tenebris patrzył na nią spokojnie, pozwalając fali tłumu spływać po nim bez najmniejszego oporu. Przechodnie omijali ich, krocząc dalej swymi ścieżkami. - W porządku. Mówiąc to, wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. Toa jednak zwlekała z jej uściśnięciem. - I masz być dla mnie milszy - burknęła, stukając otwartą dłonią o jego klatkę piersiową. - Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - westchnął. Shathra uśmiechnęła się, po czym uścisnęła jego dłoń energicznie. ---- Po wzięciu materiałów od Thara, Riyen i Shathra sprawdzili miejsca, w których rzekomo słyszano o Trzecim Oku. Niestety, bez pożądanych efektów. - Koniec końców nie dowiedzieliśmy się niczego nowego - westchnęła Toa. - Przynajmniej wiesz, gdzie na razie zawęzić teren poszukiwań - odparł Tenebris. - Chociaż tyle. Wygląda na to, że to tyle na dziś. Odezwę się, jak będą jakieś nowe informacje - mruknęła. Jej humor widocznie się pogorszył. Najwyraźniej nie lubiła marnować czasu. - W porządku. Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Mówiąc to, ruszył przed siebie. Kobieta patrzyła przez chwilę jak odchodzi, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i podążyła za nim, najwidoczniej nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty. Riyen popadł w zadumę. Jeśli prawdą było, że Trzecie Oko znajdował się w mieście i go szukał, to prędzej czy później musiało dojść do ich spotkania. Wyglądało na to, że jednak miał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Pytanie brzmiało: czego od niego chciał? Jeśli zamierzał go zabić, czy Tenebris powinien przez cały czas się rozglądać, aż w końcu popadnie w paranoję? Nie, nie chciał szaleć z niewiedzy. Musiał wysilić się na odrobinę cierpliwości i pokory. - Hmm... - Usłyszał melancholijny pomruk Shathry za swoimi plecami. - Szykuje się spotkanie po latach. To zdanie wybiło go z przemyśleń i sprawiło, że spojrzał przed siebie i wytężył wzrok. Wśród fali przechodniów dostrzegł po drugiej stronie ulicy - przy jakimś barze - Matorankę. Riyen rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu, gdy ją rozpoznał. ---- Matoranka stała, oparta o ścianę baru, i stukała palcami jednej ręki o przedramię drugiej. Była widocznie zniecierpliwiona, jakby czekała na coś lub kogoś od dłuższego czasu. Jej Kanohi, Kaukau, miała kilka rys i zakrzywień, ale poza tym wyglądała na zadbaną. Przez ramię przewieszoną miała jakąś torbę, która bezwładnie zwisała przy boku swej właścicielki. Riyen nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Matoranką, którą obserwował, była Gera, jego dawna towarzyszka z Antrocez. Tenebrisa momentalnie uderzyło jakieś dziwne uczucie, ciężar, który nie pozwolił mu się ruszyć. Mężczyzna w myślach analizował wszystko co go do tej pory spotkało i wyczuł w tym pewną ironię losu. Wtem do Matoranki podszedł jakiś olbrzym. Czarny pancerz przecinał się z brązowymi tkankami organicznymi, co przywiodło Riyenowi na myśl klatkę dla jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Ogromna głowa przypominająca połączenie głowotułowi pająka i kraba wpatrywała się w Gerę czerwonymi oczami. Matoranka po chwili dostrzegła przybysza i skrzywiła się. - Znowu ty? - mruknęła. - Przecież powiedziałam, że to nie ja cię okradłam. Daj spokój. - Myślisz, że ci uwierzę?! - zasyczał. - Nie jestem głupi. Dlaczego zawsze myślicie, że jestem? Gera zadrgała delikatnie, niepokojąc się. Wiedziała, że jeśli ją zaatakuje, nie będzie miała żadnych szans z kolosem. - Oddasz wszystko - warknął - z nawiązką. Mówiąc to, próbował ją schwytać. Matoranka - rozumiejąc, że nie było czasu na ucieczkę - przygotowała się do desperackiej walki. Nagle dwie czarne smugi wyrosły z cienia baru, przy którym stali, i oplotły mknącą ku niej rękę napastnika. Szczękoczułki molocha zadrgały ze zdziwienia, a sama Gera aż westchnęła, zaskoczona. - To chyba nie będzie konieczne. Gdy Matoranka odwróciła się, zobaczyła podchodzącego do nich jednorękiego mężczyznę w białym płaszczu. Jego błękitne oczy zionęły chłodem, ale wydały się Gerze dość znajome, co tylko potęgowało jej niepewność wobec nieznajomego. - Ktoś ty? To ciebie nie dotyczy. - Pewnie masz rację. Mimo to powinieneś się powstrzymać. Jeśli nie ja przemówię ci do rozsądku - powiedział, robiąc krótko przerwę - to może gwardzistom się to uda. Olbrzym charknął z niezadowoleniem, ale nie chciał żadnych problemów, które mogłyby postawić go przeciwko gwardzistom, więc niechętnie oddalił się, rzucając obelgami. Jednoręki mężczyzna westchnął głośno i rozluźnił dłoń. - Cóż - zaczęła Matoranka - dzięki za pomoc. Chociaż pewnie jakoś bym sobie pora-- Gera nie dokończyła, bowiem zobaczyła za mężczyzną Shathrę, patrzącą niepewnie na swego towarzysza w bieli. - Ty! - krzyknęła, wskazując palcem na Toa. - Ty jesteś tą świrniętą zołzą, która zaatakowała nas półtora roku temu. Tą, która zabiła Tenara. Riyen zmrużył oczy, słysząc stary przydomek, i stwierdził w myślach, że wydał mu się dziwnie głupi. Shathra parsknęła w odpowiedzi na słowa Matoranki. - Po co się tak pieklić? Było, minęło. - Jesteś jednym z jej sługusów? - warknęła w stronę Tenebrisa, jakby miała mu za złe, że osoba, która jej pomogła, towarzyszyła tej Toa. - Musisz być nowy, bo nie pamiętam, żebyś był wtedy z nią. - To dziwne. - Shathra uśmiechnęła się psotnie. - Przecież tam był. - I co, planujesz nas zabić? - mruknęła ponuro. - Tak jak Tenebrisa? - "Nas"? - odezwał się w końcu Riyen. - To znaczy, że jesteście tu wszyscy razem? Gdzie są twoi towarzysze? Gera skrzywiła się, zdziwiona i niezadowolona nagłą ciekawością jednorękiego mężczyzny. Chciała jakoś opryskliwie mu odpowiedzieć, ale wiedziała, że ta dwójka była w stanie jej zagrozić. Z pozostałymi mogła czuć się bezpieczniej. Matoranka prychnęła, po czym weszła do środka baru. Riyen i Shathra spojrzeli po sobie, po czym ruszyli jej śladem. ---- Atmosfera przy stole była tak gęsta i napięta, że niemal dało się ją przebić niczym balon. Dwie grupy oddzieliły się od siebie, siadając po przeciwnych stronach. Riyen przyglądał się osobom, z którymi niegdyś opuścił Antrocez - jego dawni towarzysze niby nic się nie zmienili, a jednak wydali mu się tacy inni. Rokan wyglądał poważniej, bardziej stonowanie niż go zapamiętał, Vistan zdawał się być zmęczonym - jego podkrążone oczy wyglądały jakby miały niedługo zgasnąć - a Ceo sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego, jak gdyby myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Riyen rozejrzał się. Nie wiedział, czy to przez zaistniałą sytuację, ale karczma, w której się znajdowali, wydała mu się nieprzyjemna i o wiele gorsza od tej, nad którą pieczę sprawował Gusk. Minęła chwila, a do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka, która postawiła przed Tenebrisem i Shathrą dwa naczynia. Jednoręki mężczyzna ukradkiem spojrzał na nią i zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł znajomą twarz. Kobieta odwzajemniła spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się, po czym wskazującym palcem przystawionym do ust nakazała ciszę. Riyen jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył za nią, gdy odeszła od ich stołu. Tenebris mógł przysiąc, że była to Serith, którą spotkał w budynku Gildii Kupieckiej Lothe. - Głowa przed siebie - parsknęła Shathra, przekręcając szyję swego towarzysza niczym śrubę. - Więc - zaczął Rokan, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiewała niechęć - czego chcecie? - W sumie to niczego - zaśmiała się Shathra. Skakdi zacisnął brwi, niezadowolony jej odpowiedzią. - Hej - mruknęła, wystawiając przed siebie ręce - to był jego pomysł, żeby się z wami spotkać, nie mój. - Mam dosyć waszych gierek - stwierdził Rokan. - Teraz będziecie nas śledzić, hm? Przybyliście, by dokończyć dzieła i nas zabić? Jednego z nas już pogrzebaliście. - Nikogo nie pogrzebaliśmy - westchnęła Toa. - Przestań kłamać mi w żywe oczy - mruknął. - Widzieliśmy, jak zabijasz Tenebrisa... - Tenebris nie umarł - odparł jednoręki mężczyzna. - Tenebris to ja. Jego słowa uciszyły cała grupę. Osoby po przeciwnej stronie stołu wpatrywały się w niego z osłupieniem, przetwarzając otrzymaną informację. Pierwszy odezwał się Vistan. - S-skąd mamy mieć pewność, że to prawda? - zapytał niepewnie. - Równie dobrze możecie nas okłamywać dla swoich celów. - Nocowałem w twojej karczmie, w Antrocez - odparł Riyen. - Z tobą, Rokan, często ćwiczyłem, a gdy miasto zostało zaatakowane Gera zaniosła mnie w bezpieczne miejsce. Skakdi skrzywił się, nie wiedząc, jak się do tego wszystkiego odnieść. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała mu Gera: - To na pewno on - mruknęła chłodno. - Wszędzie poznałabym to irytujące, znudzone spojrzenie. Tenebris zmrużył oczy, niezachwycony komentarzem, ale uznał, że musiał wystarczyć. Rokan skinął głową, po czym zaśmiał się głośno. - A więc to naprawdę ty! Niech to, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć. - Co ci się stało? - zapytał Ceo, który do tej pory przemilczał całą rozmowę. - Twoja ręka - wtrącił się Vistan. - I ten wygląd. Trudny okres w życiu? Rokan wybuchnął śmiechem jeszcze raz, co skutkowało grymasem Riyena. Vistan również się zaśmiał, choć spokojniej. Sielankę przerwała Gera, stukając kilkukrotnie palcami o blat stołu. - Wszystko świetnie i w ogóle, ale dlaczego jesteś z tą psycholką, Tenar? - mruknęła, krzywiąc się. - Masz strasznie nieprzyjemny język - westchnęła Shathra, po czym oparła się ramieniem o bark Tenebrisa i wskazała na niego drugą ręką. - No i teraz ma na imię Riyen. - To, jak ma teraz na imię, nie ma znaczenia. - Gera zacisnęła zęby. - Jednoręki, co to ma znaczyć? Ta wariatka próbowała nas zabić, pamiętasz? Ciebie też. Cokolwiek ci zrobiła, nie skończyło się dobrze - jęknęła, patrząc na niego. Riyen zniżył głowę i wykonał głęboki oddech, po czym ukradkiem spojrzał na Shathrę, z którą tego samego dnia prowadził rozmowę na ten temat. - Nie - zaprzeczył Tenebris, zadziwiając wszystkich przy stole, nawet Shathrę. - Po prostu wysłała mnie do dalekiego, zapomnianego przeze mnie miejsca. - Niby dokąd? Mężczyzna spojrzał prosto na nią. - Do domu. Gera zamilkła, słysząc jego słowa, a jej brwi skrzywiły się, nadając jej twarzy wyrazu żalu. Oczy Tenebrisa na chwilę przestały być puste i zdały się jej wręcz smutne, jakby te dwa słowa zrzuciły na niego ogromny ciężar. Widząc to, postanowiła nie kontynuować tematu. - W każdym razie - odezwał się Rokan - trzeba to uczcić. Stawiam napoje dla wszystkich! - Jak miło z twojej strony - uśmiechnęła się Shathra. - O tobie nie mówiłem - odparł chłodno. - Niech ci się nie wydaje, że nie mam cię na oku. - Ranisz moje uczucia - zaszlochała sztucznie. Chwilę później wrzawa przy ich stoliku rozpoczęła się na dobre. Dawni towarzysze Tenebrisa tłumaczyli, co robili gdy zniknął, wyprzedzając się w wyjaśnieniach. Shathra od czasu do czasu rzuciła jakimś ironicznym komentarzem, irytując Rokana. Riyen czasami wtrącał się do rozmowy, ale jego umysł szalał, zalany myślami. Gdzieś tam, w głębinach podświadomości, kryło się przerażające, niechciane przeczucie. Ten spokój nie mógł trwać za długo. ---- Bobo leżał na kanapie i czytał książkę. Matoranin cieszył się spokojem, w pełni oddając się lekturze. Po powrocie z Togharii Arkoth zostawił go samego i zniknął, by zająć się kolejną częścią planu. Zarządził też, by zwołano zebranie Saligii, co też Bobo zrobił. W oczekiwaniu na nich postanowił poleżeć w samotności, wertując kolejne kartki. Cisza wydawała mu się przyjemna, a sam fakt, że nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, radował jego serce. Wtem ktoś wszedł do sali. - Długo to nie mogło trwać - stwierdził w myślach Bobo. Gdy Po-Matoranin spojrzał kątem oka, dostrzegł Skakdi w białym pancerzu. Był to Zangor, podkomendny Selphastii, znany jako Vaectorus - Zwycięstwo. W porównaniu do innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku sprawiał on wrażenie dość wątłego, a wąskie barki jedynie pogłębiały ten efekt. Nadrabiał to jednak sprytem i inteligencją, dlatego też w oddziale swej pani służył za stratega. Pomijając charakter Selphastii, można by go nazwać jej prawą ręką. - Większość Saligii już się zebrała - odparł Zangor. - Czekają na ciebie. - Kogo brakuje? - zapytał Matoranin, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Luxurii i Aceditha. - Acedith mnie nie dziwi - pomyślał - ale Luxuria? Bobo odłożył książkę na stolik obok kanapy i wstał, rozciągając kończyny. - Chodźmy - mruknął. Vaectorus skinął głową, po czym ruszył przodem, idąc do wyjścia. Matoranin podążył za nim. Szli obszernym korytarzem, ozdobionym szeregiem kolumn po bokach, utrzymujących sklepienie budowli. Przewijającemu się holowi brakowało wymyślnych ozdób, ale było w nim coś urokliwego, czego brakowało pałacom pełnym przepychu i bogactwa. Przy rozwidleniu dróg skręcili w lewo. Krótka ścieżka prowadziła do ogromnych, drewnianych wrót. Do różnych pomieszczeń wiodły mniejsze drzwi, zamontowane w boczne ściany. Zangor stanął przed bramą i, łapiąc za ogromną klamkę, otworzył ją na oścież. Przybyłych przywitała ogromna, przestronna sala, skąpana w świetle słońca, wnikającego do środka przez znajdujące się w prawej ścianie ogromne okno, za którym rysował się krajobraz miasta. Sufit podtrzymywały gładkie kolumny, połączone precyzyjnie ciosanymi łukami, które zdawały się delikatnie falować. Na środku pokoju stał ogromny, czarny stół o blacie w kształcie prostokąta z półokręgami na końcach krótszych boków. Wokół niego ustawiono kilkanaście krzeseł - większość znajdowała się przy dłuższych krawędziach blatu, zaś dwa z nich przy bliższym, krótszym brzegu. Niektóre siedzenia były już zajęte przez obecnych członków Saligii. Tak jak powiedział Zangor, stawiło się jedynie pięciu. Widząc przybyłych, zaprzestali rozmów i zwrócili się w ich stronę. - Witaj, Bobo - przywitał się głośno Skakdi w białym pancerzu. - Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz z Acedithem i Luxurią, ale wygląda na to, że Ira będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. - Nawet mnie nie denerwuj, Inveth! - krzyknął Makuta w czarno-zielonej zbroi z czerwonymi wypustkami, które połyskiwały bladym karmazynem. - Ile można na nich czekać? - Zawsze mogłeś przyjść później - odparła spokojnie kobieta, siedząca na lewo od wzburzonego Makuty. Jej fioletowe oczy mieniły się różnymi odcieniami w słonecznym blasku. Spoglądała melancholijnie na trzymaną przez nią kulę, która również zdawała się lśnić. Była to Selphastia, przełożona Zangora. - Niby dlaczego? - Nie musiałbyś się męczyć czekaniem... - wtrącił Skakdi. -... a my tobą. - dokończyła kobieta. - Chcesz walczyć? - syknął Ira. - Nie biorę udziału w bezcelowych konfliktach - odparła chłodno, spoglądając w matową powierzchnię kuli. Makuta chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zamiast słów z jego ust wydobyło się pogardliwe parsknięcie i na tym mężczyzna poprzestał. Selphastia wzruszyła ramionami, ale na jej twarzy mignął subtelny uśmieszek. Po prawej stronie stołu, poza Invethem, siedziały jeszcze dwie osoby. Wysoka i smukła postać o długich, szczudłowatych ramionach, sięgających aż do podłogi, milczała i jedynie przyglądała się całej sytuacji swym pojedynczym, złotawym okiem. Jej całe ciało okalała paskowa szata, która wyginała się niczym fale pod naporem skrywanego pod spodem torsu i zwieńczona była czymś w rodzaju metalowej obroży, umieszczonej nisko przy szyi jednookiego. Obok niego spoczywało małe, pokraczne stworzenie, przypominające metalowo-mięsną kulę z kończynami. Ghula, bo takie imię nosił niewielki grubas, poruszał szczęką na boki, prezentując przy tym zestaw ostrych jak sztylety kłów, a jego pomarańczowe ślepia błyszczały dziwną ekscytacją. Smukła postać spojrzała na niego i zmrużyła oko. - Coś nie tak, Avareth? - zapytał Ghula, wyczuwając na sobie wzrok towarzysza. Ten jedynie wydał z siebie krótki, niezrozumiały pomruk i spojrzał z powrotem na przybyłego Bobo. Ghula wzruszył na to ramionami. Matoranin westchnął i z jakiegoś niemożliwego do opisania słowami powodu poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. Wyglądało na to, że Saligia tak na niego działała, czemu wcale się nie dziwił. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli długo czekać na nieobecnych. Jakby odpowiadając na jego myśli, przez boczne drzwi do sali weszli kolejno Luxuria i Acedith. Kobieta odziana była w srebrzysty pancerz, choć w niektórych miejscach zaczynał matowieć. Zbroja zdawała się być aż nadto dopasowana, uwydatniając jej sylwetkę. Na twarzy nosiła smukłą Kanohi, przypominającą połączenie Kaukau i Tryny. Acedith, jak zwykle skryty pod poszarpanym kapturem, kroczył mozolnie za nią. - No, nareszcie - sapnął Ira. - Gdzie wy byliście? Luxuria uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie, puściła Makucie oko i usiadła obok Selphastii. Acedith mruknął coś o odpoczynku, ale Bobo nie dosłyszał i przy tym uznał, że pozostali najpewniej też nie. Podobnie jak jego towarzyszka, zgarbiony mężczyzna zajął swoje miejsce, siadając przy Invecie. - Dobrze, skoro zebrali się już wszyscy - zaczął Bobo. - Teraz, gdy mamy oba fragmenty amuletu, Trzecie Oko rozpoczął kolejną część planu. Chciałby, aby Selphastia, Ira i Ghula wysłali kilka swoich oddziałów na wybrzeże kontynentu, by pomogli w budowie filarów. - Matoranin wziął głęboki oddech, wyłamał palce i kontynuował: - Wasi podkomendni mają pilnować przystani. Jeśli ktoś jakimś cudem dowie się co robimy i spróbuje odpłynąć, odpowiedź jest oczywista. Trzecie Oko nie interesuje bandera, tonaż, czy załoga. Jeśli jakikolwiek statek spróbuje uciec z tą wiedzą, macie go zatopić. Członkowie Saligii spojrzeli po sobie. Ira, Ghula i Luxuria uśmiechnęli się, Selphastia westchnęła głośno, Inveth skinął głową, zaś Avareth i Acedith patrzyli pusto przed siebie, bez większej reakcji. Niedługo po tym zaczęły się podszepty i rozmowy, które wypełniły salę. Bobo zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się zebranej siódemce. - Czy oni w ogóle mnie słuchają? - zapytał samego siebie w myślach, ale odpowiedź nie nadeszła. - A co z fałszywką? - zapytał nagle Ira. - Na niego przyjdzie czas - mruknął Bobo, akcentując ostatnie słowo z uśmiechem. Wiedział, że gdyby Arkoth tu był, zrobiłby to samo. - Na razie musimy zająć się innymi sprawami. Matoranin dostrzegł, że na wzmiankę o „fałszywce” Luxuria uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie. Ledwo powstrzymał się od głośnego westchnięcia. - Gdzie w ogóle teraz jest Trzecie Oko? - zapytał Ghula swym świdrującym, nieprzyjemnym głosem. - Skoro o tym wspomniałeś - podjął - Trzecie Oko chciałby, abyście pomogli mu w jeszcze jednej sprawie. Wszystkie spojrzenia Saligii skierowały się na niego. Matoranin wziął głęboki wdech i wyjaśnił im, na czym owa sprawa polegała. ---- Uliczny, popołudniowy zgiełk wypełnił ulice niczym niewidzialna mgła okalająca ściany budynków i kamienne ścieżki, po których dreptali mieszkańcy miasta. Szmer rozmów przeszywał tę mgłę hałasu i zagłuszał odgłosy kroków, które zniknęły z pamięci tak szybko jak się pojawiły. - Całkiem nieźle ci idzie, jak na amatora - zarechotał wysoki, pulchny mężczyzna o gadziej twarzy, przyglądając się to planszy, to swemu przeciwnikowi. Kupiec, którym był tęgi gad, od czasu do czasu robił sobie przerwy od handlu i zapraszał chętnych do gry w szachy, którą uwielbiał. Niegdyś uważał ją za nudną, ale po długich, żmudnych godzinach stania i sprzedawania swoich towarów docenił to, jak potrafiła go odstresować i wyrwać z monotonii dnia, a jeśli przeciwnik okazywał się być zdolny, to czerpał z tego dodatkową radość. A jego obecny przeciwnik był dobry. Bardzo dobry. Figury, których używali, były stylizowane na maski Kanohi - wieżę, przywodzącą na myśl obronę, obrazowała postawiona na piedestale Kanohi Hau, natomiast gońca, zwinnie poruszającego się po planszy, przedstawiono w formie Kakamy. Kupiec zerknął na oponenta - mężczyzna siedział na postawionej przez gada skrzyni i czasami uśmiechał się niewyraźnie spod kaptura. Płaszcz okalał jego opancerzone ciało, mieszające czerwień z czernią. W lewej dłoni trzymał luźno kostur, który wyglądał jak kręgosłup jakiegoś Rahi. Czasami, gdy kupiec nie przyglądał się przeciwnikowi i jedynie dostrzegał go kątem oka, zdawało mu się, że widzi krew spływającą spomiędzy beżowych kręgów. - Na pewno nie jesteś zagorzałym graczem? - zapytał handlarz, pocierając podbródek. - Zdarzało mi się grać kilka razy, ale nic poza tym - odparł nieznajomy. Gadowi wydawało się, że zakapturzony mężczyzna uznał jego pytanie za zabawne, ale jego głos był zbyt nieznaczny, by kupiec mógł w nim pewnie wyczytać rozbawienie. Handlarz jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi i wykonał swój ruch, przesuwając skoczka - zobrazowanego jako Kanohi Miru - bliżej połowy oponenta. - Myślę, że - odezwał się nagle przeciwnik - w szachach najważniejsza nie jest sama znajomość gry, a strategia, z jaką podchodzi do nich gracz. Nie różni się to szczególnie od innych potyczek z życia, na przykład wojennych. - Wraz z tymi słowami zakapturzony mężczyzna wyprowadził kontrę na ruch kupca. - Nie chodzi tylko o to, aby rozlokować swoje pionki i wydać im odpowiednie rozkazy, to nie zapewnia wygranej. Należy również zmanipulować przeciwnika w ten sposób, by poruszał się dokładnie tak, jak tego chcesz. Oczywiście, przeciwnik może być równie sprytny i odpowiedzieć tym samym, przez co dochodzi do wyścigu, w którym wygra nie tylko ten, który będzie sprytniejszy, ale który będzie szybszy. Ale załóżmy, że tak nie jest, że oponent nie posiada pełni wiedzy i nie dostrzega niektórych elementów na szachownicy. Jeśli chcesz, żeby przeciwnik wykonał oczekiwany przez ciebie ruch, musisz go zachęcić - przerwał na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, po czym wysunął na przód jednego z gońców - odpowiednią przynętą. Kupiec skrzywił twarz w grymasie i zmarszczył brwi nerwowo. Słowa nieznajomego dały mu do myślenia i teraz zastanawiał się, czy aby ostatni ruch oponenta nie był tą wspomnianą przynętą. Widząc jak handlarz bacznie obserwuje planszę, szukając jakichś pułapek, zakapturzony mężczyzna po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się, co tylko spotęgowało zdenerwowanie gada. Koniec końców kupiec wykonał ruch. Przeciwnik niemal natychmiast odpowiedział i zaszachował króla swego oponenta. W następnych dwóch kolejkach mecz był już przesądzony, co kupiec próbował wyrzucić z głowy. - Szach i mat - mruknął nieznajomy, kończąc rozgrywkę. Gad wpatrywał się osłupiały w zaistniałą sytuację na szachownicy. Dopiero po chwili w pełni pojął, że przegrał, co wyprowadziło go z szoku. Gdy nerwy puściły, kupiec parsknął śmiechem i wyszczerzył zęby. - Dobra robota, całkowicie mnie ograłeś! Jak cię zwą? - Trzecie Oko. - Trzecie Oko? Masz troje oczu pod tym kapturem? Wtem za plecami nieznajomego nastąpiła eksplozja. Ściana jednego z budynków wybuchła, a wśród pyłu i odłamków gruzu rozniosły się cieniste smugi. Powstały przy zdarzeniu ogień szybko zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać na sąsiednie budynki. Niektórzy z przechodniów zostali uderzeni impetem wybuchu i upadli na ziemię, ciężko ranni. Większość przechodzących mieszkańców, która miała więcej szczęścia, zaczęła biegać, to nieudolnie próbując ugasić pożar, to ratując dotkniętych wybuchem. W powstałym chaosie tylko kupiec zobaczył, jak czarne wstęgi falujące w powietrzu wracają do zakapturzonego mężczyzny i kryją się pod jego płaszczem. Rozumiejąc niemal natychmiast, co to oznaczało, handlarz podniósł się i odsunął od nieznajomego. Ten również wstał, wspomagając się kosturem. Tym razem gad dostrzegł na skrytej twarzy swego przeciwnika o wiele żywszy uśmiech niż dotychczas. - Co to ma znaczyć?! Co to jest?! - wykrzyknął mężczyzna. - To jest - odparł Trzecie Oko - moja przynęta. Rozdział VI Riyen omiótł wzrokiem miejsce wybuchu. Ulica przepełniona była gruzami i grudami popiołu, zakrywającymi ziemię czarną płachtą. Tam, gdzie uprzednio leżeli ranni bądź martwi, proch rozpraszał się i konturował sylwetki ofiar poszarpanymi liniami. Tyle pozostało z budynku, który jeszcze niedawno stał w tym miejscu - ledwie rumowisko szpecące drogę. Patrząc na zgliszcza, które pozostawiła po sobie eksplozja, Tenebris czuł niematerialny ciężar na kręgosłupie. Na miejscu znajdowali się już gwardziści, którzy badali obszar wybuchu i zadawali pytania świadkom zdarzenia. Mężczyzna spojrzał na towarzyszącą mu Shathrę, ta jednak patrzyła się w przód nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. To właśnie ona przyszła do niego i poinformowała go o wybuchu. W jej oczach mógł on być związany z Trzecim Okiem, dlatego należało to sprawdzić. - Hej, nie ma tu nic ciekawego do oglądania! - krzyknął doń jeden z gwardzistów, który ich zauważył. - Rozejść się! Riyen uraczył go ledwie przelotnym spojrzeniem, zanim na powrót zwrócił swoją uwagę ku zniszczeniom. To zirytowało strażnika, który gotów był użyć siły, by ich przepędzić, jednak nim mogło do tego dojść, powstrzymał go jego towarzysz. - Jednoręki jest od Niriel - oznajmił. - Pomagał przy zasadzce w Jadeitowym Lesie. Niech on i jego partnerka się rozejrzą. Gwardzista, który zwrócił uwagę Tenebrisowi, prychnął z niezadowolenia i niechętnie pozwolił Riyenowi i Shatrze zostać na miejscu zdarzenia. Kobieta podeszła do mężczyzny i szturchnęła go łokciem. - Nazwał nas partnerami - powiedziała z sugestywnym uśmiechem. - Czuję się zaszczycony - odpowiedział mechanicznym tonem. Shathra wydęła wargi w reakcji. - Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? - Próbowałam porozmawiać z niektórymi gwardzistami, ale nie powiedzieli mi za wiele - mruknęła. - Może ty spróbujesz, hm? Wygląda na to, że masz więcej charyzmy niż ja - zażartowała. Riyen spojrzał na nią skonsternowany, ale zastanowił się nad jej słowami. W gruncie rzeczy pomysł nie był zły, zwłaszcza, że nic ich nie kosztował. Po krótkiej zadumie skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku pobliskich gwardzistów. Shathra podążyła za nim. - A więc mówisz, że rozmawiałeś ze sprawcą? - Doszedł ich głos jednego ze strażników, przepytujących kupca, który był na miejscu, gdy doszło do eksplozji. - Tak - potwierdził, widocznie zirytowany. - Czasami, gdy mam wolny czas, grywam w szachy z kimkolwiek, kto byłby chętny na partyjkę. Właśnie z nim wtedy grałem. Po tym jak wygrał, doprowadził do eksplozji, o czym już wam wielokrotnie mówiłem. - I tak po prostu pozwolił ci żyć? - A widzisz, żeby mnie zabił? - syknął gad, kręcąc głową z poirytowaniem. Gwardzista wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do swoich towarzyszy w badaniu śladów, kończąc rozmowę z kupcem. Gad prychnął i pogładził podbródek, po czym uznał, że nadszedł czas, by odejść. - Co stało się później? - zapytał Riyen, powstrzymując handlarza, który zdziwił się pojawieniem jednorękiego mężczyzny. - Powiedziałem wam gwardzistom wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć. - Nie jestem gwardzistą. Chcę wiedzieć więcej. Co się stało później? - powtórzył. Gad podrapał się po brodzie i syknął krótko, ale skinął głową w zgodzie. - Po wybuchu zobaczyłem jak skontaktował się z kimś przez jakąś kulę czy coś - mruknął, starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa. - Nie jestem pewny, co dokładnie powiedział, ale zrozumiałem coś o jakimś Tenebrisie i hangarach nieopodal stąd. Riyen mruknął w zadumie, słysząc swoje dawne imię. Pamiętał, co powiedziała mu Shathra - kto, według niej, go szukał. Choć domyślał się odpowiedzi, wolał się upewnić i zadał kupcowi jeszcze jedno pytanie. - Czy poznałeś imię tego mężczyzny? - Przedstawił mi się jako Trzecie Oko - odparł gad. Jednoręki mężczyzna wykonał głęboki wdech i wyłamał palce, po czym spojrzał na Shathrę. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu zobaczył, że twarz kobiety, wygięta w lekkim grymasie, wyrażała niepokój. - Shathra. Wiesz, gdzie są te hangary? Toa skinęła głową. Riyen odpowiedział dokładnie tym samym, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do kupca. - Dziękuję. Nie czekając na odpowiedź handlarza, Riyen i Shathra opuścili miejsce zdarzenia, udając się na długo oczekiwane spotkanie. ---- Minęło kilka dni od momentu, w którym Shathra pojawiła się w pokoju Riyena. To wtedy przeszłość, którą zlekceważył na ponad rok, zaczęła do niego wracać, kawałek po kawałku, aż niemal wszystkie fragmenty odtworzyły się w jego umyśle. W tym natłoku powrotów Tenebris podświadomie czuł, że nie mogły być one przypadkowe, że krył się za nimi jakiś wspólny czynnik, katalizator, który pozwolił tym wydarzeniom zaistnieć. Czym był ten katalizator? To było pytanie, które Riyen zadawał sobie od dłuższego czasu. A po spędzeniu czasu z Shathrą wierzył, że Trzecie Oko był odpowiedzią. Teraz, gdy przemierzali razem korytarz hangaru, stwierdził, że nadszedł czas ją poznać. Riyen spojrzał na Shathrę, zaintrygowany jej wyrazem twarzy. Toa wydawała się nieobecna, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Oczy kobiety wyrażały niepewność, może nawet niepokój - emocje, których nie spodziewał się u niej zobaczyć. - Wydajesz się zmartwiona. Zaskoczona, że nagle się odezwał, Toa spojrzała na niego, po czym parsknęła cicho. - To tylko ekscytacja. W końcu możliwe, że dzisiaj zakończę zlecenie. Miło, że się martwisz - odparła, uśmiechając się. Tym razem jednak Riyen nie dostrzegł w tym uśmiechu beztroski. Szli dalej w ciszy, a ich kroki odbijały się echem od ścian. Korytarz, którym podążali, wydawał się nie mieć końca, jakby stanowił pętlę bez odgałęzień, prowadzącą ich przez nieskończoność w kółko. - Riyen - zwróciła się do niego. - Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się lepiej poznać? - Akurat teraz chcesz o tym rozmawiać? - zdziwił się jej nagłym pytaniem. - A kiedy? Kto wie, może dzisiaj poniesiemy śmierć z rąk naszych przeciwników - odpowiedziała z przesadnym patosem, przyciskając pięści do piersi. - Poza tym ten korytarz jest niemiłosiernie długi, a jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będę słyszała tylko kroki, to oszaleję. Tenebris westchnął głęboko, słuchając jej wyjaśnień, i wyobraził sobie Niriel, która kilka dni temu zapytała go o to samo. Zastanowił się, jak rewidentka sobie radziła podczas jego nieobecności, choć uważał, że jego pomoc niewiele wnosiła. Mimo wszystko musiał przyznać Toa rację, że echa kroków robiły się irytujące, więc porozmawianie o czymkolwiek wydawało się sensownym pomysłem. - Sądzę, że wiesz o mnie o wiele więcej niż ja wiem o tobie - stwierdził. - Więc może ty zaczniesz? - Ooo - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Czym jesteś zainteresowany? - Może na przykład powiesz mi, jak Toa skończyła jako przywódczyni najemniczej bandy? - odparł bez większego namysłu. - W twoich ustach brzmi to strasznie negatywnie - prychnęła, jakby oburzona tonem jego głosu - ale pewnie, czemu nie. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zanudzę. Riyen wpatrywał się w nią, a jego spojrzenie mówiło, że wszelka uwaga Tenebrisa skupiona była na niej. Shathra nie potrafiła powstrzymać kolejnego uśmiechu, jednak ten szybko zgasł. - Byłam jedną z niewielu Toa w mojej wiosce - zaczęła swą opowieść. - Wiedliśmy spokojne życie, pozbawione konfliktów i sporów, i rzadko kiedy musieliśmy sięgać po broń. Każdy dzień przysparzał mi wiele radości. Wszystko zmieniło się pewnego dnia, gdy niemalże cała moja wioska została wycięta w pień. Nie potrafiłam nic z tym zrobić, mogłam jedynie patrzeć jak osoby, które znałam i z którymi żyłam przez tyle czasu, umierają.- Jej ton głosu uległ diametralnej zmianie, przybierając przygnębiony wyraz. - Tamtego dnia zebrałam wszystkich ocalałych, których udało mi się znaleźć, i uciekłam wraz z nimi. To wszystko co mi pozostało. - Ostatnie zdanie ledwie doszło do uszu mężczyzny. Riyen zmrużył oczy, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Nie spodziewał się szczególnie radosnej historii, ale patrząc na zachowanie Shathry, nie oczekiwał też przygnębiającej. Gdy się pojawiła, Tenebris nie przepadał za Toa i był wobec niej podejrzliwy, ale po kilku dniach nauczył się ją tolerować, a nawet zgodził się na wzajemną współpracę. Słysząc choćby i skróconą wersję jej przeszłości, poczuł pewien rodzaj sympatii do Shathry. Wynikała ona z jego własnych doświadczeń. Wspomnienia z czasów pobytu w laboratorium, śmierć jego sióstr i braci, poczucie samotności i odosobnienia, to wszystko sprawiało, że Riyen instynktownie postrzegał osoby dotknięte podobnymi przeżyciami w lepszym świetle, i choć była w tym pewna doza naiwności, to nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. - Shathra... - zaczął, nie wiedząc do końca, czy chciał ją pocieszyć, czy po prostu przerwać ciążącą mu ciszę. Ta jednak została ostatecznie przerwana przez nagły wybuch śmiechu Shathry. Zbity z tropu Tenebris zatrzymał się i wpatrywał w Toa pustym spojrzeniem, nie będąc w stanie pojąć, co właśnie zaszło. W międzyczasie kobieta oparła się o jedną ze ścian i śmiała się wniebogłosy. - Gdybyś tylko widział swój wyraz twarzy - parsknęła Shathra. - Spokojnie, żartowałam. - Żartowałaś? - powtórzył Riyen, wciąż ogłupiony nagłą zmianą atmosfery. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał i mruknął przeciągle, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę. - Po co ja cię w ogóle słucham? - Oj, nie złość się. Chciałam tylko rozluźnić atmosferę - jęknęła, choć jej głos zdawał się być bliski załamania w śmiech. - Nawet nie wiesz jak mi miło, że się przejmujesz. - Skoro tak sądzisz - odparł ponuro. - Chodźmy. Twój śmiech mógł ich uprzedzić. Mówiąc to, Tenebris począł iść dalej, mijając uśmiechniętą Shathrę i wysuwając się na przód. Tylko dlatego nie zobaczył, jak rozbawiony uśmiech Toa przemienia się w smutny grymas. ---- Długi korytarz ostatecznie doprowadził duet do ogromnych, metalowych drzwi. - Gdzieś dotarliśmy - powiedział ironicznie Riyen. - Riyen - odezwała się Shathra, przykuwając jego uwagę. - Co tym razem? Toa spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - To już jakby pytanie - mruknął. - O co chodzi? - Jesteś w stanie mi zaufać? - Jej głos wydał mu się niepewny, jakby bojaźliwy. Tenebris skrzywił się, przypominając sobie rozmowę sprzed kilkunastu minut, dlatego zignorował ton, z jakim się do niego odezwała. - To znowu jakiś żart? - Pytam poważnie. Mężczyzna zdziwił się, widząc jej spojrzenie. Oczy Toa przepełnione były pasją, którą nigdy wcześniej nie upatrzył w towarzystwie Shathry, zupełnie jakby sam wzrok kobiety próbował desperacko przekonać go, by jej uwierzył, a wyraz twarzy wydawał się okazywać żal, że nie zadała tego pytania wcześniej. Będąc świadkiem tak żywych, pobudzonych emocji w pojedynczej ekspresji, Riyen westchnął i przetarł oczy, jakby chciał pokazać swoje zmęczenie. - A mam inny wybór? - odpowiedział niejednoznacznie. Nim Shathra mogła jakkolwiek zareagować na jego słowa, Riyen pchnął metalowe drzwi i przeszedł przez ich próg. Toa podążyła za nim. Przed ich oczami pojawiła się przestronna sala, która sprawiała, że korytarz do niej prowadzący wydawał się aż klaustrofobiczny. Pomieszczenie zostało zbudowane na planie prostokąta, gdzie jego dłuższy bok znajdował się przy oraz naprzeciwko Riyena i Shathry. Przy ścianach postawiono wieleset drewnianych skrzyń, ustawionych w kolumny i szeregi. Większość z nich pokrywała cienka warstwa pyłu. Wyglądało na to, że nikt ich nie ruszał od dłuższego czasu. Przy drzwiach naprzeciwległej ściany stała kobieta, odziana w srebrzysty, dopasowany pancerz, który jednak matowiał w niektórych strefach zbroi. Jej smukła maska posiadała charakterystyczny wizjer, który przypominał otwierającą się paszczę jakiejś bestii. Paszcza ta lśniła jasnoniebieskim światłem. - Czekałam na was - odparła przyjemnym głosem, uśmiechając się frywolnie i poruszając zgrabnie palcami. - Trzecie Oko? - zapytał Riyen, wysuwając się na przód. Nieznajoma zachichotała delikatnie, po czym zaczęła stawiać pierwsze, pełne gracji kroki, przybliżając się do przybyszy. - Nie, skarbie - zaprzeczyła. - Ale... może czeka na ciebie za tymi drzwiami? - dodała, pokazując palcem wrota, znajdujące się za jej plecami. Riyen wykonał głęboki oddech, ostrożnie przyglądając się kobiecie, którą spotkali. Choć jej zachowanie było podejrzane, nie sądził, aby kłamała. Z tym przekonaniem zaczął iść w kierunku wskazanych drzwi. Shathra, równie podejrzliwa i ostrożna, podążyła powoli za nim, nie odrywając wzroku od nieznajomej. - A-a-a - odezwała się kobieta w srebrnym pancerzu, kiwając palcem wskazującym na boki. - Tylko on może iść dalej. Ja będę musiała ci wystarczyć - dodała z sugestywnym uśmiechem. Shathra już chciała zaprotestować, ale Riyen powstrzymał ją ruchem ręką. - W porządku. Nie ma potrzeby naciskać. Poczekaj tutaj, dobrze? - Ale... - Toa chciała się sprzeciwić, ale widząc, jak usilnie ją o to prosił, westchnęła i odpowiedziała: - Dobrze. Riyen skinął głową, wyrażając aprobatę, po czym podszedł do drzwi, mijając nieznajomą, która przyglądała mu się z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Stojąc przed drzwiami, Tenebris poczuł jak jego serce mimowolnie zaczęło bić szybciej, ciążąc mu w klatce piersiowej. Spędził kilka ostatnich dni, szukając Trzeciego Oka, a teraz jedyne co go od tego dzieliło, to pojedyncze drzwi, które wystarczyło otworzyć. Ekscytacja tym, co miało za moment nastąpić, przepłynęła przez niego niczym krew, a niepewność związana z tym wydarzeniem szarpała całym jego ciałem. Riyen odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając emocjom opaść i ustabilizować się. Po tej krótkiej chwili mentalnego oczyszczenia Tenebris otworzył drzwi. Pokój, do którego wszedł, był równy połowie wielkości poprzedniego i pasował na pewien rodzaj pracowni. Riyen może i dostrzegłby więcej szczegółów pomieszczenia, ale to nie one rzuciły mu się w oczy. Tenebris rozejrzał się i dostrzegł całun cieni, pulsujących i pełzających po ścianach i podłodze. Mrok zdawał się żyć i funkcjonować jak organizm, drgając niczym prawdziwa tkanka. Przybyłemu mężczyźnie zdawało się, że ta żywa czerń oddycha, wypełniając pokój cienistym powietrzem, który dopełniał wrażenie pomieszczenia skąpanego w absolutnym mroku. Normalnie Riyen znajdował w ciemnościach spokój, ulgę, może nawet poczucie bliskości. Stanowiły dla niego część jego samego, bliską i znaną, tak jak znał swoje nogi, czy głowę. Tym razem nie czuł tego komfortu. W obliczu tych cieni poczuł się odosobniony, odrzucony, a od mroku bił nieopisany, obcy chłód. Tenebris nie potrafił w pełni pojąć swojego instynktownego lęku przed tą ciemnością, której nie znał. Nie rozpoznawał jej, nie wyczuwał jej, nie rozumiał. Niepokój, który odczuwał, był paranoiczną obawą przed czymś, co powinno mu być znajome, a jednak nie było. Ostatecznie Riyen zorientował się, skąd pojawiło się jego zdenerwowanie. Te cienie nie należały do niego. Należały do tego, który siedział przed nim. Tajemniczy osobnik spoczął na jednej z drewnianych skrzyń, których pełno było w poprzednim pokoju. Jego twarz przykrywał kaptur, który opatulał głowę nieznajomego i na karku łączył się z płaszczem, a pancerz miał czarno-czerwony kolor. W dłoni luźno trzymał kostur, który oparł o prawy obojczyk. - Przybyłeś - odezwał się Trzecie Oko. Jego głos był spokojny i stanowczy, a przy tym wydał się Riyenowi znajomy. Tkanka zbudowana z cieni drgnęła, jakby poruszona jego oddechem. Tenebris nie odpowiedział i jedynie przyglądał się siedzącemu mężczyźnie, próbując opanować szybko bijące serce. Nieznajomy przechylił się delikatnie na bok, a kaptur, pod którym skrywał twarz, zaszeleścił cicho. Wtem cienista macka za przybyszem chwyciła za drzwi i zamknęła je. - Nie chcę, aby ktoś nam przeszkadzał - wyjaśnił pospiesznie. Riyen odetchnął głęboko i przełknął ślinę. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? - wydusił po dłuższym okresie milczenia. - A, więc potrafisz mówić - stwierdził Trzecie Oko, jakby rzeczywiście był tym faktem zdumiony. - Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć, w końcu się tobie przyjrzeć. Tenebris zdziwił się odpowiedzią, nie wiedząc, jak miał ją rozumieć. - Kim ty jesteś? Co cię ze mną łączy? - Minęło wiele czasu odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Wtedy niewiele różniłeś się od pozostałych, ale... zmieniłeś się. - Mówiąc to, podniósł się ze skrzyni i uderzył mocno kosturem o ziemię. W tym momencie wszelkie cienie osaczające pokój rozproszyły się, odsłaniając pomieszczenie, które szybko pogrążyło się w półświetle. Zaskoczony Riyen na początku nie zauważył, że mężczyzna zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Gdy już zdał sobie z tego sprawę, drgnął ze zdziwienia, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. - Mimo wszystko przyglądam się teraz tobie i stwierdzam - przerwał, gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, i zrzucił z siebie kaptur - że w sumie nie jesteś do mnie podobny. Tenebris otworzył szeroko oczy, sparaliżowany szokiem. Zaskoczony, nie był w stanie choćby drgnąć palcem, gdy Trzecie Oko przyglądał mu się z bliska. Jego maska, podobnie jak zbroja, była utrzymana w czarno-czerwonej kolorystyce, a spod niej lśniła para karmazynowych oczu. Serce Riyena przyspieszyło jeszcze mocniej, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby uderzało o żebra w szale. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego głos Trzeciego Oka wydał mu się znajomy. - Kim jestem, zapytałeś. Chyba już wiesz - odezwał się mężczyzna. - Jestem tobą. A raczej, ty jesteś mną. Przed nim stał nikt inny jak Arkoth, Toa Cienia, którego był klonem i który zamordował jego braci i siostry. Mężczyzna, na którym poprzysiągł zemstę po odkryciu swojej przeszłości, znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki, w odległości mniejszej niż jeden krok. Po jednym uderzeniu serca w pokoju rozległ się szczęk. Ostrze Ciszy, które Riyen wymierzył w Arkotha, zostało zablokowane przez kostur Toa Cienia. Trzecie Oko niemalże nie ruszył się pod naporem uderzenia. Po chwili przepychanki mężczyzna nagle odepchnął Tenebrisa z zaskakującą siłą, który odsunął się gwałtownie, szurając stopami o ziemię. - Szybka odpowiedź - odparł Arkoth. - Chciałem tylko porozmawiać, ale byłem naiwny, wierząc, że to możliwe. Niech będzie. Przenieśmy się gdzieś, gdzie jest więcej miejsca. Gdy skończył mówić, z ziemi pod Riyenem wyłonił się strumień cieni, który uderzył go od dołu i pchnął do góry. Kolumna zbudowana z ciemności przebiła Tenebrisa przez sufity pomieszczeń kolejnych pięter, aż w końcu wyrzuciła go na płaski dach hangaru. Mężczyzna upadł na plecy i jęknął głośno z bólu, ale nie wypuścił Ciszy z ręki. Nieopodal niego pojawił się niewielki basen cieni, z którego po chwili wyłonił się Arkoth - jego płaszcz połączony z kapturem zniknął, odsłaniając w pełni czarno-czerwony pancerz Toa. Mężczyzna zaczął iść w kierunku swego klona, choć wolnym krokiem, jakby dawał mu czas na podniesienie się i przygotowanie do walki. Riyen nie zwrócił większej uwagi na ból, który przysporzył mu atak Arkotha. Jego umysł, rzucony w chaos myśli, nie potrafił skupić się na cierpieniu zadanym ciału. Szybkie impulsy eksplodowały w głowie Tenebrisa, wypełniając ją nieznośnym szumem. Przez ten wewnętrzny hałas przebijały się jednak kroki Toa Cienia, który zbliżał się do niego. Jego reakcja była natychmiastowo. Przekształcając własny cień w coś na wzór trampoliny, Riyen odbił się od niego i przystąpił do ataku, szykując się do głębokiego machnięcia bronią. Arkoth skrzywił się, niezachwycony impulsywnym zachowaniem klona. Trzecie Oko z łatwością odbijał i blokował ciosy Tenebrisa przy pomocy swojego kostura, stawiając jedynie pojedyncze kroki do tyłu. Przy jednym ciosie Riyen naparł mocniej, po raz kolejny zaczynając siłową przepychankę z przeciwnikiem. Arkoth przytrzymał ostrze Ciszy swą bronią, nie dając za wygraną. Przyglądając się twarzy Tenebrisa, Trzecie Oko wydawał się zawiedziony, jakby nie tego oczekiwał po ponownym spotkaniu. Odpowiadając na szarżę przeciwnika, Toa Cienia odbił broń - a za nią rękę - Riyena i kopnął go w tors, odrzucając swego klona do tyłu. Jednoręki mężczyzna przeturlał się kilka razy, aż w końcu zatrzymał się kilka bio dalej. Tenebris prędko podniósł się i już szykował do następnego natarcia. Jego zamiary powstrzymał jednak głos Arkotha. - Czy to fałszywe poczucie zemsty daje ci wystarczający powód do życia? - zapytał. Riyen zatrzymał się, jakby to pytanie zrzuciło na jego barki niewyobrażalny ciężar. Nie potrafiąc zrozumieć w pełni pytania swego pierwowzoru, wpatrywał się tępo na niego, oczekując wyjaśnień. - Ta furia, z którą mnie atakujesz, nie jest prawdziwa. Próbujesz tylko reagować tak, jak się bym tego po tobie spodziewał, jak ty sam byś się spodziewał. To tylko zasłona, za którą coś ukrywasz. Riyen oddychał ciężko, trawiąc jego słowa. W głowie rój myśli rzucił się, by zaprzeczyć słowom Arkotha. - Chęć zemsty to wystarczająco dobra motywacja - odparł - o ile jest szczera. Ty jednak masz... wątpliwości. Tenebris nie odpowiadał, dalej lustrując Arkotha wzrokiem. Po chwili Toa Cienia rozszerzył oczy, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Ty się bo-- Kolejny szczęk rozszedł się w eterze. Trzecie Oko po raz kolejny zablokował natarcie Riyena swym kosturem, lecz tym razem został zmuszony do gwałtowniejszego wycofania się. Tenebris napierał mocniej, niemalże przytłaczając Arkotha, ku jego przelotnym zaskoczeniu. Riyen napiął wszystkie mięśnie ciała i skupił się na kontynuowaniu natarcia, po raz pierwszy zdobywając widoczną przewagę w pojedynku. Nie mógł teraz odpuścić, nie zamierzał się poddać. Toa Cienia ściągnął brwi, najwidoczniej poirytowany zachowaniem Tenebrisa. - Wiesz - odezwał się nagle Arkoth - skąd wziął się pseudonim Trzecie Oko? Tenebris zdziwił się niespodziewanym pytaniem, ale długo nie mógł zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, bowiem nagle górna część maski Toa rozsunęła się, niczym otwierająca się soczewka, ukazując ogromne, pulsujące oko, które zaczęło lśnić coraz silniejszą czerwienią. Kolejne sekundy, od utraty do odzyskania świadomości, minęły Riyenowi w ciszy, a świat zdał się utracić wszystkie barwy, zupełnie jakby ktoś wypruł go z sytuacji, w której się znajdował i wrzucił w nicość, pozbawioną dźwięku i światła. Z tego stanu wyrwał go potężny syk, który przeszył powietrze i niemalże rozsadził mu czaszkę, oraz oślepiający, karmazynowy blask. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili, porównywalnej do pojedynczego uderzenia serca, paroksyzm palącego bólu uświadomił go, co zaszło w trakcie jego nieświadomości. Z trzeciego oka Arkotha wystrzelił potężny promień energii i rozpruł lewy bok Tenebrisa. Riyen leżał na ziemi ranny i jedynie dychał ciężko - był w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby krzyczeć z bólu. Mężczyzna spojrzał ukradkiem na swój bok - wiązka, która go zraniła, od razu skauteryzowała ranę, zatrzymując krwawienie. Palące uczucie przysparzało mu wielu cierpień, ale - co silnie go zdziwiło - szybko się do niego przyzwyczajał. Walcząc z samym sobą, Tenebris spróbował się podnieść przy pomocy Ciszy. Arkoth obserwował swego klona z rozczarowaniem, lecz nie przystąpił do żadnego działania i stał spokojnie w miejscu. Jego trzecie oko drgało już spokojniej, ale wciąż sprawiało wrażenie oszalałego, jakby zamierzało eksplodować. - Czy walka z Malegiem tak cię wyniszczyła? Riyen spojrzał na niego, skonfundowany. - Maleg dobrze się spisał, ale jego los był przesądzony. Mimo to zrobił więcej niż oczekiwałem, niż pewnie sam oczekiwał. Złamał cię - odparł ponurym tonem. Tenebris wstał, lecz jego nogi drgały w niekontrolowany sposób, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać ciała w stabilnej pozycji. Obrażenia, które poniósł, nieważne czy dokuczliwe, czy nie, skutecznie go osłabiły. Mimo, że kończyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, Riyen desperacko próbował nad nimi zapanować, by kontynuować walkę. Arkoth wzruszył ramionami i westchnął głośno, po czym zastanowił się chwilę. Jednoręki mężczyzna wpatrywał się w swego przeciwnika, próbując zrozumieć, co było tematem jego przemyśleń. W końcu, gdy Toa przestał dumać, spojrzał na swego klona frasobliwie. - Tam na dole, gdy dopiero się spotkaliśmy - zaczął - byłeś zdziwiony, widząc mnie. Czyli Shathra o niczym ci nie wspomniała, hm. Riyen rozszerzył oczy, zszokowany jego słowami. Czego dokładnie Shathra mu nie wspomniała? W jednym momencie Tenebrisa opuściły chęci do walki, a jedyne co zaprzątało mu myśl, to te pojedyncze pytanie. Czego mu nie powiedziała? Musiał wiedzieć, natychmiast. - Widzisz, Shathra wiedziała, że to ja, Toa Arkoth, jestem Trzecim Okiem - odpowiedział na jego pytanie, po czym postawił kilka kroków na przód, skracając dzielący ich dystans. - Skąd? - wydukał słabo Riyen. - Spotkaliśmy się kiedyś. Zlecenie, by przeteleportować cię do laboratorium Karhan - odparł, wymawiając ostatnie dwa słowa ze specyficzną nostalgią - przekazałem jej ja. Riyen nie mógł uwierzyć w jego słowa. Shathra, która ciągle mówiła o tym, że powinni sobie ufać, ukrywała przed nim tak istotną prawdę, którą powinien znać. - Oczywiście - dodał szybko, jakby nie chciał, by Tenebris wyciągnął błędne wnioski - byłem tylko pośrednikiem. Zleceniodawcą był ktoś inny. Pewnie mógłbyś go o to zapytać, zweryfikować moje słowa, ale obawiam się, że nie żyje. Zresztą, byłeś przy tym. Tenebris prędko analizował jego słowa, mimo bólu i szoku, spowodowanego nowymi informacjami. Myślał o wszystkich znanych mu osobach, martwych i związanych z jego przeszłością. Do konkluzji doszedł bardzo szybko. - Kharas. - Riyen wysapał imię swojego stwórcy, który pozostał w laboratorium, gdy te ulegało zniszczeniu i tam umarł. - Owszem - przyznał Arkoth. - Nie wiem, ile Shathra ci powiedziała - dodał nagle - ale uwierz mi, że wie o wiele więcej. Jeśli zaś chodzi o zlecenie na mnie, które przyjęła, wiem o nim i wiem, kto te zadanie jej powierzył - oznajmił z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, rozbawiony tym faktem. - Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Pamiętaj, że jestem w tym mieście, gdzieś, poza zasięgiem twoich oczu. Jeszcze się spotkamy, i to nie raz. Będę czekał, a gdy już do tego dojdzie zadam ci parę pytań, na które, jak widzę, na razie nie jesteś gotowy. Do zobaczenia. Wtem cień Arkotha zniekształcił się i uformował kolisty basen, w którym Toa zaczął znikać. Riyen wpatrywał się w zaistniałą sytuację w osłupieniu. Nie. Nie mógł pozwolić mu tak po prostu odejść. Wykorzystując pozostałe mu pokłady energii, Tenebris poprowadził wzdłuż ostrza Ciszy smugę cienia i wykonał szeroki zamach w kierunku Arkotha, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Cienista struga pomknęła ku znikającemu Toa, lecz nim mogła sięgnąć celu, mroczne pasmo wyrwało się z basenu, w którym zanurzał się mężczyzna, i roztrzaskało cień niczym szkło. Riyen padł na jedno kolano, bowiem zamach wywołał kolejną falę bólu w przyżegniętym boku. Tenebris podniósł głowę i spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na znikającego Arkotha. Nim Toa zanurzył się w ciemnościach w pełni, jednoręki mężczyzna dostrzegł, jak jego pierwowzór uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. Chwilę potem Trzecie Oko zniknął, a basen cieni rozproszył się. Riyen został sam. ---- Shathra wskoczyła na dach hangaru, wykorzystując dziury w sufitach poszczególnych pięter. Gdy tylko usłyszała trzask dobiegający z pokoju obok, chciała ruszyć i wesprzeć Riyena, jednak kobieta, którą wcześniej spotkali, zablokowała jej przejście. Krótko po tym rozpętał się między nimi pojedynek. Nieznajoma nie odpuszczała i nie pozwalała Toa udać się na pomoc Tenebrisowi. Po jakimś czasie jednak jej przeciwniczka zaprzestała walki i wycofała się, zadowolona i usatysfakcjonowana. Shathra nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego, ale w tamtym momencie nie to ją interesowało. Niemalże od razu udała się do pokoju obok, a widząc dziury, które przerzedziły sufity aż po dach, wykorzystała je, by dostać się na górę. Kobieta rozejrzała się, szukając Riyena. W końcu zobaczyła go - mężczyzna stał, oparty o swoją broń, i patrzył się w przestrzeń. Słysząc kroki, skierował swoje spojrzenie na nią. Jego zmęczone oczy były chłodne, bardziej niż zwykle, co zaniepokoiło Toa. - Wybacz - odezwała się pierwsza. - Tamta kobieta mnie zablokowała. - Domyśliłem się - rzucił szybko, po czym stanął naprzeciwko niej. - Teraz to ja mam do ciebie pytanie. Czy wiedziałaś, że Trzecie Oko to Arkoth? Shathra skrzywiła się, cmoknęła i zacisnęła pięści. - Tak - odpowiedziała szczerze. - Czy wiesz kim on jest? Kim on jest dla mnie? - Tak - powtórzyła. - Ile jeszcze mi nie powiedziałaś? - Jego głos nie wyrażał zdenerwowania, zawodu, ni żalu. Był nienaturalnie spokojny, odległy, jakby temat ich rozmowy w ogóle go nie dotyczył. Shathra zagryzła wargę, odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Ton jego wypowiedzi sprawiał, że nie mogła mu nie odpowiedzieć. - Wiele. Riyen pokiwał kilkakrotnie głową, odwracając od niej wzrok, po czym zaczepił Ciszę z powrotem na plecach. Dopiero wtedy Shathra zobaczyła obrzydliwą ranę na jego lewym boku, co skutkowało grymasem na jej twarzy. - Był powód, dla którego nie powiedziałam ci całej prawdy - odezwała się po momencie ciszy. - Gdybyś wiedział, że Trzecie Oko to Arkoth, byłbyś skłonny go szukać? Potrafiłbyś w spokoju mi pomóc, wiedząc, kogo tak naprawdę szukamy? Chciałam ci oszczędzić tego bólu, chociaż tyle byłam ci winna. - Wiedziałaś, że jeśli znajdziemy Trzecie Oko, to się dowiem. To nie była litość - mruknął - tylko żerowanie na mojej niewiedzy. Okłamałaś mnie też co do zlecenia na mnie, pewnie z jeszcze innych powodów, których nie rozumiem. Shathra patrzyła się na niego, stojąc stabilnie, a jej oczy nie wyrażały smutku, czy skruchy, choć wyraźnie reprezentowały poruszenie ich właścicielki. Riyen mruknął przeciągle. - Zapytałaś się mnie wcześniej, czy jestem w stanie ci zaufać - odrzekł. - Teraz widzę, że nie. Nie przychodź więcej do mnie. Od teraz jesteś zdana tylko na siebie. - Zaczekaj - krzyknęła. - Rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie zły, naprawdę rozumiem. Jednakże, tak jak każdy, mam swoje powody, by postępować w ten sposób i nic na to nie poradzę. Pewnie cię to nie przekonuje, jednak uwierz mi, że nie pragnę twojej krzywdy w żadnym wypadku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Za wszystkie kłamstwa z mojej strony, które ci wpoiłam, szczerze przepraszam. Wiedz jednak, że jeśli nie będziemy współpracować, Trzecie Oko... Arkoth pozostanie poza naszym zasięgiem. Więc jak będzie? Pomożesz mi? Pomożesz sobie? - zapytała, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Riyen przyjrzał się jej ręce, czekającej na jego odzew. Wszystko, co powiedziała, rozbrzmiewało mu w głowie i brzmiało jak słowa, które chciał usłyszeć, ale nie potrafił zapomnieć o skrywanej przez nią prawdzie. - Nie - mruknął, odwracając wzrok od wysuniętej dłoni. - Nie jestem skłonny ci zaufać. Wraz z tymi słowami Riyen, podobnie jak Arkoth, zniknął w odmętach własnego cienia, który rozproszył się, gdy Tenebris był już daleko. Shathra westchnęła ciężko, przeklinając siebie za własną naiwność, i usiadła na dachu hangaru, by przetrawić zaistniała sytuację na tle zachodzącego słońca. Kolejny dzień w Vesterze chylił się ku końcowi. ---- Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Nihil Nostra Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32